Palabras sinceras
by QuimerAnime
Summary: Han logrado traer a Sasuke de nuevo a la aldea. Por otra parte, Naruto descubre lo que Hinata siente por él, pero como siempre, hay un problema con el monstruo que encierra. Parejas:naruhina, sasusaku, saiino, shikatema, gaamatsu y otras...
1. Capítulo 1Tiempos de cambio

Capítulo 1-Tiempos de cambio

Este precisamente no era un día alegre para Konoha. Era un día que los ninjas recordaban con odio y tristeza, en definitiva el peor de todos los días del año. Y todo por culpa del zorro de nueve colas, el bijuu Kyuby, que estaba ahora encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico llamado Naruto.

Naruto tampoco esperaba con ansias ese día. Aunque era su cumpleaños, nunca lo había celebrado, porque ese día, diez de octubre, las amenazas y los malos tratos recibidos de los ciudadanos, que tuvo que sufrir desde su más tierna infancia, se tornaban más violentos. La verdad, después de cumplir los doce años y obtener el título de ninja, los ataques se habían reducido a su mínimo, quitando el día del ataque del Kyuby, que para el joven era un verdadero infierno en vida.

Pipipipipi...-Naruto lanza un manotazo al reloj y lo apaga, acto seguido abre los ojos y se incorpora en la cama.

-¿Eh?-Alcanzó a decir mientras bostezaba-!Las seis de la mañana! ¿por qué ........ suena el despertador tan temprano?

Enonces mira al calendario que puso frente a su cama, al lado de la ventana y vio marcado el diez de octubre.

-Mejor me levanto y me baño para salir temprano. Puedo ir al bosque y no volver hasta que anochezca.-Decía mientras cogía la ropa que había dejado preparada sobre una silla el día anterior y se metía al baño. Diez minuos después, salía por la puerta.

-Podría ir a casa de Sasuke y Sakura-chan... no, solo estorbaría. Hace muy poco que trajimos a Sasuke de vuelta y con su encarcelación preventiva. juicios, reuniones con el consejo, declaraciones y permisos, no habrán tenido tiempo para arreglar la villa de los Uchiha. En so podría ser de gran ayuda, pero no creo que se pasenel día trabajando y cuando descansen querrán hacerlo sin mosquitas muertas alrdededor.- Pensaba con resentimiento por las palabras hirientes de sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque sabía que a Sasuke le encantaba meterse con él y que Sakura le insultaba todo el tiempo, eso le había dolido.

-¿A casa de Sai? No, yo sería incapaz de aguantar esa sonrisita todo el día.- Y así fue pensando y descartando amigos y lugares donde quedarse y se dirigió a un árbol con la intención de pensar.

-Etto... ¿Kiba?No, ¿Ino?Jamás, ¿Shino?Ni de broma.¿!A dónde voy!? No quiero pasar todo el día caminando por ahí. No pido fiesta ni regalos, sólo compañía.

Ese día a la misma hora se había levantado una joven de largos cabellos azulados. En cuanto el puesto de Ichiraku ramen abrió, salió de casa. Lo tenía muy claro, ese era el día. Incluso había tomado precauciones para no desmayarse. Trazó un plan sencillo y directo: Le daba su regalo de cumpleaños, paseaban hasta un lugar bonito y allí, le decía lo que sentía por él. Lo que pasara depués ya dependía del chico.

-Después de ocho años enamorada e Naruto-kun, necesito decírselo. Solo me asusta su reacción. Aunque sé muy bien que no me corresponde, me mataría perderle como amigo.

Lamentablemente, la señorita no contaba con que su amado se levantaría tan temprano, demodo que cuando llegó a su casa, él ya no estana ni allí, ni en el árbol.

Co este inesperado factor, se fue caminando tristemente hasta su pequeño oasis secreto, el único lugar donde podía calmarse.

Naruto caminaba solo y desesperado sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, mientras pateaba ramas, piedras y todo lo que sus pies alcanzaran a golpear.

Estaba en una zona del bosuqe en la que las copas de los árboles estaban tan juntas que no dejaban pasar las luz y los troncos parecían señalar un único camino hacia adelante, sin vuelta atrás. El chico sigui´por el sendero natural hasta llegar a un espacio en el que on había plantas, sino un pequeño lago con una increíble formación rocosa en el árboles rodeaban y casi cubrían el lago, pero a diferencia de antes, dejaban filtrar agunos rayos de sol que se reflejaban sobre las calmadas aguas, lo que le daba al claro un toque hipnótio y especial.

Naurto se quedó mirando el agua, la cual estaba totalmente en calma. En aquel lugar se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, ni un solo ruido o movimiento. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ayudarle a templar sus emociones y pensamientos.

De repente, ese silencio y esa ausencia de vida acabaron. Amplias ondas se extendían hasta la orilla, acompañadas de un dulce cantar y del sonido del agua cayendo. El chico se escondió rápida y sigilosamente detrás del árbol más cercano.

-!Es ella!-Gritó para sus adentros.-La misma chica de hace años. Ha crecido pero estoy seguro de que es ella. Esta vez la descubriré, ncesito saber quien es.

Y como si hubiera escuchado su mudo capricho, la chica´aún jugando co el agua y entonando su dulce melodía, dejó ver su rostro por un rayo de sol.

- No puede ser...


	2. Capítulo 2Una relación difícil

Capítulo 2-Una relación difícil

-Caerás a mis pies, ya lo verás Sasuke, ya lo verás...-Amenazaba para sus adentros una linda joven de cortos cabellos rosados.-He cambiado mis tácticas.

-!Eh, Sakura!-Llamó, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?.-Contestó despertando de pronto de la reunión que mantenía con su fuero interno.

-Pásame esos tablones.-Dijo señalando unas tablas de madera que se encontraban a unos dos metros de los jóvenes.

-!Claro!-La pelirosa se levantó muy dispuesta para ayudar al chico que le robaba , sin embargo, unos centímetros antes de tocar la madera, su expresión cambió radicalmente y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Puedes recoger tus cosas tú solito-Agregó con rudeza.

-(INNER Sakura:!SÍ!Dale duro)

- Y tú puedes hacerme un favor. Después de todo, estás aquí para ayudarme.-Ella lo miró sin moverse del sitio.-Así que deja de ser tan infantil y dame lo que te he pedido.-Dijo el Uchiha ya cansado de discutir por tonterías, con una venita hinchada en la sien.

-Hmph-Respondió fríamente, con una mirada que denotaba indiferencia, dejano atónito al pelinegro. Aunque este, por supuesto, no lo demostró.

Sasuke estaba confundido e impresionado. Le habían retado, a él, al magnífico fuerte y último Uchiha. Normal, todos le consideraban un rival digno, pero... !ELLA! Esa niñita que hace unos años atrás se moría por él, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Escúchame con atención porque te lo diré sólo una vez.-Ella le miró indiferente.-Co...-El Uchiha calló. Estaba muy enfadado, pero a la vez le atraía aquella forma que adoptó de tratarle, nadie más lo hacía así. No sabía como reaccionar. Su cabeza normalmente ordenada, era todo un caos y eso se podía ver en sus ojos negros como el carbón. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

- ¿Sí Sasuke?-Dijo esbozando una pequeña pero enmarcada sonrisa de triunfo.

Él la miró con furia, ¿o fue con cariño?. No sabía como tratarla en ese momento. Nunca le habían planteado un dilema de tal magnitud, así que hizo lo más inteligente que su cerebro alcanzó a pensar para mantener su orgullo intacto en ese momento. Se fue efurruñado sin mediar palabra.

-(INNER Sakura:!Eso es,! Ya le tocaste la fibra sensible. Hay que darle en el orgullo, ahí es donde más le duele.).

-¿Te gusta que juegue contigo Sasuke?-Perguntó en voz alta, con algo de resentimiento y una malévola sonrisa.

Sakura continuó la reparación de la pequeña sala ella sola. Después de un rato de la ausencia del chico, la flor de cerezo comenzó a preocuparse, aunque luego le quitó importancia. El Uchiha era un orgulloso y no soportaba que nadie le reciminara nada y mucho menos de la manera tan descarada en la que ella lo había hecho. Seguramente andaría por ahí con un berrinche de cuidado esparciendo su mal humor por toda la villa. Sonrió. Es cierto que el chico tenía una parte que la desesperaba, pero existían otras dos partes que le maravillaban. Una, era en momentos como ese, se comportaba como un niño pequeño, sin saber como actuar, necesitando consejo, era en cierta forma adorable. Y la otra, cuando le parecía tan oscuro, misterioso e interesante, que hacía vibrar cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y sentía como la sangre le hervía en las mismas.


	3. Capítulo 3La cacería

Capítulo 3-La cacería

Naruto estaba aún escondido tras el árbol, derramando sudor frío y con pinta de que prontamente iba a sufrir un paro cardíaco.

-No... No puede ser, seguro que he visto mal por la falta de luz.-En ese momento se atrevió a echar otro vistazo, pero esta vez no pudo apartar la mirada. Se quedó hipnotizado con aquella chica que se movía suavemente al compás del agua que caía pura y diáfana por su hermoso cuerpo. No quería que parara, no quería dejar de onservarla, quería mirarla bailar. Le encantaba aquello que veía, le hacía sentir... especial, aquella dulce chica cantando y danzando sólo para él. Pero a la vez, aquel secretismo le hacía sentir extraño.

Sólo y únicamente él podía verla en ese momento y hubiera matado sin remordimiento alguno, hasta un mapache que hubiera osado mirarla, sólo él podía hacerlo.!Era suya!

Y amaba esa sensación, pero era tan extraño que se la produjera precisamente Hinata. Aquella niña oscura y tímida que conocía desde hacía años.

Naruto, aún embobado, se obligó a admitir que había cambiado y ¨crecido¨ mucho. Después de este mudo comentario, se reprendió duramentecon un fuerte sonrojo, ya se parecía demasiado a su querido ero-senin.

Hinata paró de bailar, se sumergió unos segundos en el agua y volvió a salir por la orilla donde precisamente estaba el árbol en el que se escondía su lindo rubio hiperactivo.

-Viene hacia aquí.-Pensó tragando saliva y subió rápidamente con la agilidad de un mono por el árbol, escondiéndose en la profunda oscuridad que le brindaba su frondosa copa.

Con la prisa que llevaba de esconderse, se despistó un segundo e hizo crujir una rama en su escalada desesperada, esos pequeños sonidos retumbaron por todo el lugar, convirtiéndose en posibles delatores.

-Mierda, mierda, mierrrrda-Susurró el chico, maldiciendo su torpeza.

Afortunadamente, Hinata estaba tan ocupada observando un pequeño retrato que tenía entre las manos, que aquello monopolizó toda su atención y no se percató de aquel que la espiaba.

-Si pudiera decirte lo que siento.-Suspiraba la joven Hyuga embelesada con la imagen.-Si te dijera que mi amor por ti ha ido creciendo estos ocho años, día a día, ¿qué pensarías de mí?

Naruto, poco más tranquilo, fue atacado por la curiosidad y se asomó lentamente y con cuidado para no cometer el mismo error, intentando ver el contenido de la foto.

-Entonces Hinata está enamorada del chico de la pintura-Pensó con una pícara sonrisa-¿Quién, quién, quién?- Se preguntó mientras se asomaba peligrosamente por entre las ramas donde estaba encaramado-Ya casi, ya casi...-Ya casi y... !CRAKS!. La rama en la que se apoyaba se rompió, precipitándolo al lago.

Naruto salió apurado del agua y se disculpó, pero la joven ya no estaba allí.

-El chico de la foto...-Recordó-Era rubio y llevaba la bandana de Konoha en la frente, !cómo yo!

Acaso..puedo ser... !Sin duda, era yo!-Comprendió atónito.

Aún impactado por su reciente descubrimiento, se preguntó cómo la chica se había vestido y huído con tal rápidez. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y observó con claridad su curvada forma inconfundible, corriendo, alejándose de él como la última vez, huyendo rápida como una ó una pequeña sonrisa zorruna.

-Oh no... Esta vez no...-Ya la había descubierto y esa vez no se iba a escapar, no señor, él no lo iba a permitir. Salió disparado y fue cogiendo velocidad a medida que avanzaba su trayectoria. Seguía cada pista que pudiera indicarle el rumbo de la muchacha.

Claro que él no quería comérsela pero, la perseguía hábil y decidido con la lujuria de un zorro que persigue a su pequeño conejo indefenso, a su deliciosa presa.


	4. Capítulo 4Autocontrol

Capítulo 4-Planes y encuentros

-Será imbécil, se atreve a retarme. Niñita engreída y mimada.-Murmuraba de mal talante el Uchiha.

-!Oh Sasuke!, parece que ya estás de vuelta.-Saludó la Haruno con una radiante sonrisa cuando lo vió volver.

-Sí, y parece que tú sigues aquí.

-Claro ¿O vas ha echarme?

-Te irás en cuanto hayas terminado-Ordenó Sasuke comenzando a perder los estribos de nuevo.

-!Vaya!-Exclamó lejos de enfadarse.-Es una pena, yo tenía pensado quedarme a dormir aquí.-Comentó con su ya típica sonrisa malévola. Parecía no haber nada capaz de enturbiar su alegre actitud.

-Haz lo que quieras-Masculló mientras salía, nuevamente con los nervios crispados.

********************************************

Sasuke caminaba por las calles que rodeaban su villa, mientras murmuraba malhumorado cosas como: Engeída, mimada, chillona o impertinente. Kiba, que resulta también iba paseando por aquel lugar, se detuvo para hablar con el chico.

-Hola Sasuke ¿Qué te cuentas?

Sasuke le respondió muy alterado.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra o a mirarme siquiera? SIN MI PERMISO

Kiba se asustó un poco por la reacción de su amigo y Akamaru se escondió detrás de él, intimidado.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pedirte permiso si no puedo hablar contigo?-Preguntó aplicando la lógica que Sasuke no tenía presente en ese momento.

-!Otra vez!-Gritó estallando en cólera por fin. Ira contendia que había estado guardando y recolectando desde hacía un tiempo.-Vete-Ordenó-Desaparece y no se te ocurra volver a hacer esto.

Vale,vale. Ya me voy- Rezongó mientas corría calle abajo.

********************************************

Sasuke decidió volver a su casa, subió inmediatamente a su habitación y se encerró pegando un portazo.

-Maldita Sakura, maldito Kiba.-Maldecía dando vueltas por su habitación como un león enjaulado.!Ya sé!-Dio con la respuesta de repente-Apliquemos algo de esas clases a las que Sakura me obligóa ir.-Se detuvo un momento a hacer memoria sobre lo que le habían contado en aquel aburrido e inútil curso de autocontrol.-Dibuja la cara de aquel al que odies y luego quémala..

Se dispuso a dibujar cogiendo un bolígrafo y un papel. Pero cuando intento abrir el bolígrafo, este se le resistió. Sasuke tiró de la tapa con más fuerza, pero simplemente no se abría. Era como si estuviera sellado.

-!NO PUEDE SER! !Hasta los bolígrafos se me rebelan!-Gritó, mientras lo tiraba al suelo con rabia.-Debo crear un plan maligno, sí maligno... MUAJAJAJAJA-Reía estruendosa y malévolamente.-BUAJAJAJAJ...-!Pum!, un golpe seco resonó por toda la habitación, mientras Sasuke caía al suelo con los ojos en blanco. Se podía ver a Sakura detrás de él con una sartén de tamaño considerable.

La flor de cerezo le revisó bien, buscando si le había dejado la marca del fuerte golpe, o un moretón. Lo miró preocupada, Sasuke no era así, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?Lo abrazó suavemente por detrás y lo arrastró con delicadeza hasta uno de los sillones de la sala.

Se sentó a su lado y se reprochó en silencio, talvez se había pasado con el cacerolazo. Se lo pensó mejor, no, había hecho bien, se estaba pareciendo demasiado a Orochimaru. A su parecer necesitaba un psicólogo. Le acarició suavemente el pelo y sonrió:

-¿Estás bien Sasuke-kun?


	5. Capítulo 5Confesiones

Capítulo 5-Confesiones

Naruto dejó de perseguirla lentamente, se planteó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. La observó desaparecer tras unos árboles, se le escapaba, como la última vez, no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Reemprendió la marcha no muy convencido, quería alcanzarla pero, no creía conveniente que todos le vieran. Sopesó sus opciones y terminó por pensar que atrapar a la chica era más importante. Así que recuperó el ritmo y a una velocidad vertiginosa desapareció por el mismo lugar que ella, hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

* ***************************************************************

Sakura rebuscaba rápidamente medicamentos por toda la casa, mientras Sasuke yacía balbuceando cosas sin sentido en el sofá del salón.

-!AJÁ! Aquí lo tengo todo. Tranquilo Sasuke, te pondrás mejor con esto.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó aletargado, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad y comenzando a recordar aquel brusco golpe.-¿Qué me pasó?

-Etto... bueno, verás-Decía nerviosa.-Estabas en tu habitación y te desmayaste. Estabas muy raro

-¿Raro?

-Sí, te reías como un lunático.*Aunque tal vez eso fue culpa mía porque, le eché demasiadas de esas gotitas*Pensaba culpabilizándose de lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó, mientras se frotaba su dolorida cabeza con una mano.

-Es un té relajante y medicamentos. Pero tranquilo, hoy no me pasaré con la dósis.

-Tomo té pero, ¿por qué, me das también lo demás?

-Veo, que estás mejor así que será sólo el té.-Reía nerviosamente la muchacha.

-Hmph-Respondió suspiró aliviada, ya había recuperado su desesperante y fría personalidad.

* ********************************************************************

La Hyuga perseguida acababa de llegar a la aldea en su huída desesperada. Se encontraba acurrucada bajo un gran árbol, mientras pensaba nerviosa.

-No puede ser, han vuelto a verme ¿Cómo es que no me dí cuenta de que estaba allí?-Se preguntaba mortificada-Pero lo más importante, ¿quién era?-Su memoria le trajo a quel chico sin hacerse esperar-Por su silueta era sin duda un hombre, pero sólo lo ví unos segundos mientras caía al agua-Cerró los ojos, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por recordar a aquel chico.-Me pareció ver que era rubio. Si estaba en el bosque era necesariamente un ninja. Si era un ninja era un poco torpe o perdió la concentración. Acaso era...Naruto-kun, y escuchó todo lo que dije sobre él.-De tan sólo pensar en esta posibilidad, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, adquiriendo tonalidades rojizas.- No, no pudo ser él-Intentaba convencerse a sí misma.

-!Ahí está!-La encontró, nuevamente escondido entre las hojas.-Cuando iba a salir a su encuentro un pensamiento surcó su mente como una kunai.-Me preocupé mucho por seguirla, pero ni siquiera pensé que iba a decirle.

Su pensar se vió interrumpido al ver que la chica se alejaba. Y así la sguió para encontrarse ¨accidentalmente¨ con ella, en un callejón.

-Hinata-chan.-La llamó cuando no podían oírlos.

-Na-Naruto-kun,hola ¿Estás sudando?

-No, no que va. Je je je je je je je je-Reía nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza.

-Entonces estás mojado.-Él se quedó tieso, aquella chica era muy sagaz.-¿qué te pasa Naruto-kun?-Preguntó inocentemente sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-Iré al grano-Se decidió él. Adoptando una expresión seria, le dijo-El chico que te vió en el lago, fui yo. Y... también escuché todo lo que dijiste sobre mí.-Añadió notablemente sonrojado.

-Lo...-En ese momento sintió varias y fuertes emociones. Primero alegría porque se había ahorrado la embarazosa situación de declarársele. Luego una vergüenza pasmosa, pensando que la había visto un buen rato tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo. Pero luego, a su joven corazón lo embargó las más honda de las tristezas. Él ya era conciente de sus sentimientos y seguramente habría ido allí para decirle que no estaba ni mínimamante interesado en ella y aún no estaba preparada para escuchar eso. Su corazón se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos previendo la devastadora noticia. Aquel pesar superó el anterior anehlo. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y sólo pudo balbucear entrecortadamente-Lo siento.-Mientras las lágrimas resbalaban imparables y descontroladas por su rostro, emprendió la huída nuevamente. Dejando a Naruto demasiado confundido como para perseguirla, o siquiera entender el por qué de su reacción.


	6. Capítulo 6¡Ahora sí, plan en acción!

Capítulo 6-!Ahora sí, plan en acción!

El pelinegro Uchiha, se encontraba en uno de los sillones de su salón, tomando un delicioso y relajante té verde japonés, que Sakura le había preparado. Todo era calma paz y tranquilidad, hasta que escuchó como alguién llamaba insistentemente a la puerta de la entrada, casi con deseperación. Bufó molesto, siempre había algo que arruinaba la calma reinante. Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-!Sasuke-kun!-Gritó una chica mientras se le tiraba al cuello.

-Suéltame.-Ordenó con evidente fastidio, justo cuando Sakura apareció.

-Hola Ino-Cerda.-Saludó y pasó de largo.

-Hola Frentezota.-Le devolvió el saludo e intentó besar al este panorama y viendo que no podía quitársela de encima, esperó pacientemente a que su otra fan enloquecida fuera a ayudarlo y se enzarzaran en sus ya típicas peleas. Pero esperó y esperó y seguía con la rubia colgada al cuello. Tanto esperó, que incluso a la ojiazul le pareció extraño.

-Frentezota, ¿no vas ha hacer nada?

-¿Eh?,¿Qué?-Preguntó totalmente ajena a la situación.-!Ah! Sasuke, no. Si quieres, llévatelo a dar un paseo.

-No, si sólo quería molestarte un poco. En realidad a mí me gusta otro chico.

-Sai

-!Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Llamémoslo intuición femenina.

-¿Quién es ese tal Sai?-Intervino Sasuke, del cual, parecían haberse olvidado.

-!Es cierto, aún no lo conoces!-Se percataron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Es normal, de todos modos no has tenido tiempo de ver a nadie. Ya te lo presentaré. Tengo que irme, adiós...-Se despidió de Sasuke con un beso en la mejilla.-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Sasuke-kun.-Y dicho esto, se marchó.

Cuando Ino se fue, un silencio incómodo a diferencia del anterior, se apoderó de la sala. Hasta que oyeron una voz muy familiar y conocida que les saludaba con desánimo.

-Hola chicos...-Saludó abatido el ninja rubio.

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó preocupada por esa actitud, nada común en su amigo.

-Sakura-chan tú... eres una chica.

-Muy observador dobe ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta, o lo venías sospechando desde antes?-Intervino Sasuke. Pero lejos de su intención de molestarle, su amigo no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué cuando, por ejemplo y sólo por ejemplo, le dices a una chica: sé que te gusto, se pone a llorar?-Cuestionó notablemente se levantó de golpe y una arruga de preocupación surcó su frente.

-Naruto, ¿por casualidad no le habrás dicho eso a Hinata-chan, verdad?-Cuestionó con un susurro peligroso y amenazador.

-Bueno, etto, yo...-Intentaba responder nervioso, mirando a todos lados exepto a Sakura, temiendo su reacción.

-!Bruto sin sentimientos! ¿!Cómo se te ocurre decirle semejante barbaridad!? ¿Es que no tienes corazón?

-Pero Sakura-chan...-Intentaba inútilmente defenderse, sin comprender lo que había hecho mal.

-No digas nada.-Le cortó ella tajante.-No quiero peros ¿No ves lo mucho que te quiere memo?

-Yo...

-Olvídalo, ni me respondas. De verdad, que no sé como se enamoró precisamente de tí.-A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como platos y su claro azul zafiro adquirió un sutil brillo. Se abstubo de esbozar la alegre y traicionera sonrisa que amenazaba con asomarse en su rostro.

-Enamorada de mí...-Murmuró con la imagen de la joven Hyuga clavada en su memoria, comprendiendo la pureza y la fuerza del sentimiento que le profesaba. No era una simple atracción, era mucho más que eso. Era amor. El sentimiento más fuerte de todos, un sentimiento que pensó nunca despertar en otra persona.

A continuación, murmurando una serie de incomprensibles insultos sin fin contra el rubio. Se calzó y salió corriendo despidiéndose rápidamente.

-Voy a buscar a Hinata.-Dijo, dejando más que confundida a su compañía masculina

-Sasuke... ¿Tú las comprendes?

-Hmph...

-¡Es que son muy complicadas!-Se quejó, tirándose al sofá en un intento de excusar la ignorancia de los hombres sobre el pensamiento y comportamiento femenino.

-Y que lo digas.-Se sinceró sentándose al lado de su amigo-Sus cerebros siempre serán un enigma para nosostros.-Terminó, mientras miraba el lugar por el que su compañera desapareció segundos antes. Cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente. Por más complicadas que fueran las mujeres, si era cierto que Naruto era un idiota ignorante.-¿Qué pasó exactamente teme?


	7. Capítulo 7¿Tú y yo?

Capítulo 7-Tú...¿y yo?-Parte A

Ino estaba atendiendo la floristería Yamanaka. La verdad es que no había mucho que hacer, el local estaba vacío. Todo lo contrario a otros días especiales, como San Valentín, cuando, con la cantidad de gente, casi había que abrirse paso a patadas. La rubia se sentaba tras el mostrador, jugueteando con unos claveles blancos, cuando entró uno de sus amigos.

-Hola Sai.-Saludó sorprendida de ver al extraño chico por su tienda.

-Hola Ino.-Le devolvió el saludo con la sonrisita que sólo él sabe poner.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Corrigió, intentando ser más amable con el chico que le gustaba.

-Verás, leí en uno de los libros de autoayuda de la biblioteca, que para llevarte mejor con alguien, podías darle un regalo. Como una flor, un libro, un chocolate...

-¿Así que quieres una flor? En ese caso te daré una de las mejores. Toma.-Le ofreció, tendiéndole el clavel con el que hacía unos segundos jugaba.-No tienes que pagarla, sólo quiero que te lleves mejor con la gente.

Sai la miró, para después sumergirse otra vez en su libro. Luego, levantó la mirada de su lectura para decirle.

-Ten. Es un regalo para tí, preciosa.-Le devolvió la flor.

-¿Preciosa?

-Sí. En este libro dice que para intimar más con una persona, puedes ponerle apodos según su personalidad o su forma física.-Ante esta información, Ino se sonrojó, alagada. Alegrándose infinitamente de saber que le parecía preciosa. Totalmete ignorante de que Sai estaba utilizando algo así como la lógica inversa al echarle tal piropo.

-De verdad, muchas gracias.

En ese momento, el pelinegro, que llevaba un rato enfrascado en su lectura, la miró a los ojos y la tomó de las manos, preguntándole.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?-Ella se quedó pasmada, pero su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-!SÍ!-Contestó emocionada.

* *****************************************************

Cierta rubia de Suna, paseaba con paso tranquilo por las calles llenas de gente de aquella viva ciudad. Observaba maravillada los coloridos escaparates de las tiendas. En ese momento debería estar buscando algún ninja que le sirviera de guía para conocer el sitio que le sería su hogar durante varios meses, pero, ¿qué mejor forma de conocer un lugar que perderse en él? Al menos ese era su razonamiento actual.

La kunoichi caminaba atenta toda la riqueza que le ragalaban sus sentidos, hasta que se chocó con alguien al que hizo caer al suelo. Un ¨alguien¨ al que ya conocía.

-Oooh noooo...-Se lamentó el joven con desánimo.

-!Eres tú! Sí, ese chico tan listo y vago ¿Cómo te llamabas, era Shikatanu?

-Shikamaru.-Le corrigió él, mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de ella.-Y tú eres la mujer más problemática que conozco.-Temari hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

El ninja de pelo negro, se miró el uniforme de jounin, que ahora estaba bastante sucio. Aunque no con mucho ímpetu, comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón para quiatrse el polvo de la atestada calle.

-La verdad es que me viene bien haberme encontrado contigo. Toma-Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras le extendía las bolsas que cargaba desde hacía un rato. Shikamaru subió la mirada con una ceja arqueada y las cogió sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía.

-¿Por qué me miras así? No me gusta esa sonrisa Temari.-Esto sólo acentuó la sonrisa de la chica.

-Mira, te lo voy a explicar: Ahora eres mi guía personal, que me atenderá y me complacerá en todo momento y que se ha ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme con mis compras.

-Osea que soy tu esclavo sometido.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas y me gusta el buen servicio !Vamos!-Casi gritó, tirando del brazo de su guía con insistencia. Shikamaru, imaginando lo que iba a pasar, sólo atinó a suspirar resignado y a murmurar desganado.

-!Qué problemático es todo esto!

* ****************************************************************

Jijiji, espero que les haya gustado y perdón por dejarlos en el aire de esta manera, pero tenía que darle introducción a otras parejas. Después seguiré con las otras historias. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Me salió tan largo, que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes. Aquí va la primera.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: 7-B-¿Nosotros?


	8. Capítulo 8Solucionar los problemas

Capítulo 8-Solucionar los problemas

-!Hinata! !Hinata!-Llamaba muy agitada la flor de cerezo, hasta que pudo oír unos débiles sollozos, que provenían de detrás de uno de los muchos árboles que había. Supo inmediatamente que se trataba de aquella a la que buscaba.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo. La chica levantó la cabeza rápidamente, sobresaltada, dejando ver sus ojos llorosos e irritados.

-S-Sakura-san ¿Qué tal estás?-Saludó intentando disimular su situación con una frágil sonrisa.

-!Vamos Hinata! Mientes muy mal y sé lo que ha pasado.

-¿Cómo?-Le pregutó con voz triste y quebrada.

-El dobe me lo contó.

-!Oh, bueno! Entonces ya lo sabes. Soy una tonta.-Se reprendió y volvió a esconder su cabeza, apoyándola sobre sus rodillas.

-!No! No digas eso. Tú único problema es el mal gusto para los hombres. Naruto es un bobo, baka e insensible.

-Sakura-san, no deberías hablar así de él...

-En primer lugar, llámame Sakura-chan y en segundo, ¿!Todavía le defiendes!?

-Bueno, sé que Naruto-kun es un poco torpe e impulsivo, pero desde luego no es insensible, se preocupa mucho por los demás y es un hombre de palabra.

-Es cierto, siempre cumple sus promesas, pero, ¿no le estás idealizando un poco? yo diría que es más bien un niño de palabra.-Las dos comenzaron a reírse suavemente. Hinata parecía estar de mejor humor y eso alegraba a Sakura.

-Me alegra ver que estás mejor.

-!Tenten-san!

-Tenten-chan.-Le corrigió ella.-Estaba preocupada, pero veo que te encuentras mucho mejor. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Bueno, yo, etto, umm verás, etto...-Balbuceaba nerviosa.

-Sakura, mejor me lo explicas tú y así acabamos antes.

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto ha descubierto lo que Hinata siente por él.

-!Eso es genial! Después de tantos años... ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Que él no me corresponde. No puede enamorarse de alguien como yo...-Se lamentó, haciendo que las lágrimas fluyeran tristes de sus ojos. Sus amigas ya no sabían que hacer. La única forma de quitarle aquel pesar, era la aceptación del Uzumaki, pero eso era pedir demasiado.-Sé que no soy suficientemente buena para él y he intentado olvidarlo,de veras que lo he hecho. Pero no puedo, no puedo... me es imposible. Lo único que mi amor ha hecho durante todos estos años ha sido crecer y fortalecerse, volverse más profundo.-Comentó con la mirada empañada.

Sakura y Tenten estaban desesperadas. No sabían que hacer para animarla y se miraron nerviosamente. La verdad era que Hinata tenía un aspecto horrible. Sus ojos no tenían su dulce brillo habitual, sólo mostraban vacío y desdicha. Su cara tenía un aspecto demacrado y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, dejando una implacable senda. Además aún estaba mojada y parecía haber estado caminando bajo la lluvia.

Se formó un denso silencio, sólo roto por los sollozos que sacudían ocasionalmente el cuerpo de la empapada chica y el suave murmullo de la copa de los árboles, que se movían al compás y merced del viento.

-Hi-Hinata-chan...-La llamó tímidamente una temblorosa voz, bastante familiar.

-Na-Naruto-kun...-Le reconoció, levantándose sobresaltada.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, si no te molesta claro ¿Vienes?-Preguntó, extendiéndole una mano. Antes de que la Hyuga pudiera responder, sus amigas la empujaron rápidamente a los brazos del rubio. Este, al tenerla a su lado, la cogió suavemente de la mano y la guió hasta desparecer entre la verde y fresca vegetación.

-Bueno, asunto resuelto ¿Vienes a tomar algo?

-!Sakura! ¿Acaso no ves lo delicada que está la situación?

-Lo veo, pero confío en que el dobe sepa hacerla sonreír. Acabará de la mejor forma posible.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió Tenten.-Confiemos en que arreglará las cosas.-Sentenció, y con actidud despreocupada, se fueron charlando tranquilamente.


	9. Capítulo 9Estamos aquí reunidos

Capítulo 9-Estamos aquí reunidos...

Sakura y Tenten caminaban rumbo a una de las muchas cafeterías abiertas que había en la calle principal, cuando se encontraron con una montaña hecha de bolsas y cajas de distintos colores y tamaños, tiradas en el suelo. Se preguntaron que hacían allí, pero antes de poder expresar en voz alta su desconcierto, algo, o más bien alguien, contestó a sus mudas preguntas.

-!Hola!!Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo han estado?

-B...Bien ¿y tú?-Saludaron a Temari sin poder despegar la vista del montículo de compras.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó, señalándose con una radiante sonrisa.-!Estoy genial!-Contestó mientras depositaba más bolsas y cajas sobre las demás.-Vamos Shikamaru, no seas vago y saluda a nuestras amigas.

-¿Shikamaru?-Inquirió Tenten, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

De repente, los cimientos de aquella montaña de consumismo, comenzaron a tambalearse, provocando que se derrumbaran los paquetes que se encontraban más cerca de la cumbre, sepultando a las dos chicas. De entre los montones de cajas y bolsas de papel, se asomaron tres cabezas buscando deseperadamente algo de aire para respirar. Una vez tomadas varias bocanadas, pudieron mantener una entrecortada conversación.

-Hola Shikamaru.-Saludó Sakura con un hilo de voz.

-Ya comprendo a que se refería Temari ¿Cómo es que no te has muertoahí debajo?

-Problemático.-Musitó el joven apesadumbrado, como única respuesta a sus compañeras de guerra.

-!Vaya! Si ha habido espectáculo y todo.-Exclamó maravillada.-Chicas, ¿a dónde iban?

-Íbamos a tomar algo

-!Qué bien! ¿Les importa que les acompañemos?

-!No qué va!-Aseguraron las dos.

-¿Y vas a dejar todo esto aquí?-Preguntó el único hombre del grupo con tono escéptico.

-!Es verdad! Que tonta soy ¿podrías llevarlo a mi apartamento?

-¿Todo esto? ¿Yo solo?

-Hagamos la buena obra del día.-Le susurró Sakura a Tenten.-Nosotras les ayudamos.-Se ofrecieron. Temari sonrió. Entre los cuatro, recogiendo una cantidad de compras que sólo podían llevar gracias a sus habilidades ninja desarrolladas en arduos entrenamientos durante todos esos años, llevaron los paquetes en un sólo viaje.

-Gracias.-Le susurró Shikamaru a las dos chicas de su villa, siguiéndolas, muy cargado.

* *********************************************

-¿Arde en tí la llama de la juventud Lee?

-!Claro que sí Guy-sensei!

-Pero no arde con la suficiente fuerza.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Repite mis palabras ¿Estás listo?

-Siempre listo mi sensei.

-!Muy bien, ese es el espíritu!.-Después de dar la aprobación al que era sin duda su más ferviente seguidor, se preparó y llenó sus pulmones de aire. Luego abrió la boca a más no poder y comenzó a gritar.-!Nunca te rindas! !Pelea siempre!.-Su alumno lo repitió en el mismo tono.-!LUCHA!-Berreó Guy en un tono tan alto que hasta los muertos pudieron oírlo. Lee lo repitió obediente, exactamente igual que su ídolo, produciendo un ruido tan fuerte, que dejó sordos a las personas del local que aún no lo estaban. Iban a seguir gritando hasta que escucharon una voz, que sobre todo Lee reconoció en seguida.

-!Qué raro! Montando un numerito de circo.

-!Oh! Mi bella flor de cerezo ¿A qué debo tu grata presencia?

-Vimos que el local estaba vacío y ahora ya sabemos por qué.-Intervino Temari

-¿No les da pena el pobre hombre? -Le reprochó Tenten a su amigo y a su sensei.

-!Lo van a dejar sin clientes!- La apoyó Sakura.

-No te preocupes, el dueño del local es un buen amigo mío y está sordo.-Después de este comentario, todos comprendieron por que razón todavía no los habían echado a patadas de allí.

Después de un rato hablando, los convencieron o más bien los obligaron a comer con ellos dos. No llevaban mucho tiempo sentados cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Maldición, no...-Se quejó por lo bajo una grave voz masculina. Todos giraron su cabeza a la vez y observaron a un fastidiado Sasuke que intentaba escabullirse, pero no lo logró.

-!Vamos Sasuke, siéntate a mi lado! !Yo haré que la llama de tu juventud arda de nuevo!, que está más muerta que el primero, que en paz descanse-Gritó el sensei de mallas verdes.

-Que alegría, sí,yupi...-Masculló con sarcasmo y muy poca efusividad, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Guy.-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga...-Suspiró desesperanzado, a lo que recibió las miradas de complicidad de sus demás compañeros.

Shikamaru, por su parte, lo a poyó con un.

-Esto es muy problemático.


	10. Capítulo 10No me había dado cuenta

Capítulo 10 - No me había dado cuenta

Un chico y una chica de joven edad, caminaban uno al lado del otro lentamente, sumidos en el más espeso de los silencios. Él sabía que no podía dejarla así, ¡Incluso había llorado!, y todo por su culpa. Así que mientras caminaban nuevamente hacia el bosque, Naruto no había parado de pensar que demonios iba a decirle. Siguió exprimiendo su pobre cerebro hasta que pudo divisar como los árboles llenaban de sombra el camino, manifestando la entrada del prado, al bosque.

-Hinata...-Se decidió por fin a hablar el rubio. La chica había estado esperando pacientemente hasta el momento. Se detuvo. Sabía que iba a escuchar algo interesante.-Antes...-Baciló un momento pero luego continuó con la actitud segura y resuelta que le definía.-Antes me pediste disculpas. Pero, creo que en todo caso, soy YO el que debería disculparme, por ser tan imbécil y no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Naruto la miró directamente a sus hermosos ojos perlados. Su mirada era intensa y atenta, lo que provocó un pequeño rubor de parte de Hinata.

-Porque yo también sé lo que es sentirse ignorado por la persona que más quieres y no se lo deseo a nadie. Mucho menos a ti. Así que quiero compensarte.-Se interrumpió para esbozar una amplia sonrisa.- Pídeme algo, lo que quieras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó totalmente extrañada.

-Pídeme algo, lo que quieras, y será como una orden para mí. Sólo quiero compensarte por haberte hecho sufrir tanto.-Terminó cual niño arrepentido.

-Pe-Pero eso no hace falta Naruto-kun. Yo no estoy enfadada. No hace falta que hagas nada por mí.

-¡Aaah Hinata-chan!-Suspiró.-¿Cuándo aprenderás que no se puede ser tan bueno en esta vida?-Dijo con tono de reproche.

-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros!-Le cortó el otro.-A ver, yo eligiré por ti. Déjame pensar...-Llevó una mano a su barbilla y tensó toda su cara con una expresión de concentración. A Hinata le pareció muy gracioso y tuvo que hacer horrores para no reírse.-¡Ya sé!-Se dio un suave golpe con el puño en la palma de la otra mano, demostrando así que había acudido su inspiración divina. A partir de ahora pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos ¿Te parece?

Pero antes de que la Hyuga pudiera dar su obvia aprobación, vieron claramente a un grupo de personas bastante alteradas, que corrían de un lado para otro. Parecían estar buscando a algo o a alguien y por su expresión agresiva, por el bien de la pobre criatura ojalá no le encontraran.

Naruto se adentró rápidamente en el bosuqe, escondiéndose entre la relativa protección que le otorgaban las ramas de los árboles.

-Sí y empezaremos mañana.-Hizo ademán de irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿T...Te molestaría que te ac...compañara?

-No... para nada...-Susurró incrédulo. Su rostro se iluminó con una bella y sincera sonrisa. Era justo lo que quería. Una vez empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque, el rubio preguntó.-Hinata-chan ¿Podrías llevarme al lugar de antes? La verdad es que no sé como llegué allí.-Le dijo con una sonrisa ingenua, rascándose la cabeza.

-Claro, es por aquí.

Estuvieron caminando entre los árboles durante unos minutos, acompañados sólo por el eco de sus pasos y sus tenues respiraciones, hasta llegar a su destino. Una vez allí, el joven se sentó a la orilla del lago, recostado en un gran tronco y le hizo una seña a su acompañante para que se sentara.

-Na-Naruto-kun-Tartamudeó, atrayendo la atención del muchacho.-Feliz cumleaños.-Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, y estiraba los brazos, tendiéndole varios paquetes.

Naruto estaba sin habla después de aquello. Nadie nunca le había felicitado por su cumpleaños y mucho menos le habían hecho un regalo. Aquellos eran un momento y una persona especiales en su vida, y se dio cuenta de ello. Así que tomó los regalos y los puso a un lado sin abrirlos, para poder rodear fuertemente con sus brazos la cintura y la espalda de la Hyuga.

Gracias, Hinata-chan...De verás, muchas gracias-Susurró verdaderamente emocionado. Ella estaba en shock. Para lo único para lo que estaba capacitado su cerebro en ese momento era para corresponder a su firme abrazo y escuchar su cálida voz susurrante.


	11. Capítulo11¡Amigos para siempre!

Capítulo 11-¡No me había dado cuenta!

-¡No! ¡Lee!-Gritaron varios voces intentando evitar que se bebiera el alcohol de su maestro. Pero ninguno consiguió detenerle. Ya tenía el pequeño vaso en sus labios, dentro de microsegundos, el sake correría por su garganta, sumiéndolos en más profundo caos.

Pero Rock Lee -alias cejotas-, se quedó con las ganas de refrescarse la garganta. Alguién le había arrebatado el vaso en el último momento y ahora lo mantenía en alto, frente a las miradas agradecidas de todos sus compañeros.

-Gracias a Dios Neji.-Suspiró Tenten aliviada.

-Sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar.-Murumuró simplemente, mientras depositaba el vaso al lado de su maestro.

-Sí, hubiera sido muy problemático.

-Lo...Lo siento chicos.-Se disculpó muy avergonzado, con un ligero rubor. Mantenía la cabeza gacha con la mirada fija en sus manos por la vergüenza.-Juro que no volverá a pasar.

-Sí, tú sólo ándate con ojo Rock. Y estate más atento a lo que haces.-Le reprendió la kunoichi de Suna.

-Bueno propongo olvidar este ``casi incidente´´.-Se relajó la ojijade.

-Sí. Sasuke mira, este es Sai. El chico del que Frentezota y yo te hablamos esta mañana, ¿recuerdas?

Sai y Sasuke se miraron por unos segundos. Uno con su mirada fría y profunda, el otro con su sonrisa inquietante y estática. La atmósfera se volvió densa. Los presentes pudieron apreciar con claridad como pequeñas y apagadas chispas brotaban de sus ojos, desafiantes. Sin embargo, sus expresiones no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo. Uno seguía sonriendo y el otro mirando. Siguieron así hasta que el silencio se volvió tan pesado que tuvieron la necesidad de romperlo.

-Sí, vemos que se alegran muchísimo de que los hayamos presentado.-Intervino Sakura intentando amenizar el ambiente con su pequeña broma.

-Así que... tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha.-El nombrado no respondió.-Es un verdadero placer conocerte.-Sentenció acentuando su sonrisa y extendiéndole una mano amistosamente para que se la estrechara.

Todos estaban en vilo. Sus miradas, puesta en Sasuke esperaban ansiosas y nerviosas su reacción. El muchacho lo miraba con expresión vehemente.

-Hmph.-Se limitó a decir, mientras dejaba de observarlo y le daba una suave palmada en su mano extendida.

* ***************************************************************

Naruto aún estrechaba a la chica entre sus brazos. Su contacto era tan cálido y reconfortante que se negaba a soltarla, al menos por el momento.

-Hinata-chan....-Susurró para sí. La verdad, no había necesidad de nombrarla, pero su nombre le gustaba y le tranquilizaba. Hinata, en unos segundos, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Sabía, o, quería creer por su correspondido abrazo, que esa chica estaría allí cuando se encontrara solo, para apoyarle y regalarle su tímida pero hermosa sonrisa. Esta idea le hacía sumamente feliz.

-¿S...S...S...S...S...Sí Na...Naruto-kun?-El rubio se alejó de ella, pero muy poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. Aún se mostraba reacio a soltarla.-Necesito contarte algo, porque si me lo guardo un poco más, voy a explotar. Pero...-Su ocasional timidez se hizo presente, y ahí fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometida en la que se encontraban.-¿Podría quedar esto entre nosotros dos?

-Cla...Claro que sí. Puedes confiar en mí.-Le aseguró mientras le dedicaba una sonrojada y tranquilizadora sonrisa. Cosa que hizo desaparecer todas las dudas del rubio.

-Verás, cuando yo era más pequeño, era Sarutobi el que me cuidaba. Pero nunca, ni él ni nadie, me felicitó por mi cumpleaños, ni mucho menos me regaló nada.-Le costaba continuar. Estaba contando algo sumamente importante para él. Algo que nunca había tenido la confianza para relatar.

Ella le miraba conmovida. Podía sentir su tristeza como si fuera la suya propia. Sus ojos se observaban apagados y vacíos y apretaba sus puños hasta hacerlos temblar. Almacenaba en su abandonado corazón, el peor y más frustrante de todos los sentimientos: La impotencia. Una mezcla de dolor, soledad y odio nublaba su alma convirtiéndolo todo en caos. Y aún así, su comportamiento era más noble que el de cualquiera de las personas que lo rodeaban. Necesitaba desesperadamente alguien que curase las heridas de su corazón. Eso, era lo único que necesitaba.

-Naruto-kun.-Susurró dulcemente mientras, sacando valor, ponía sus manos sobre los puños cerrados del chico y lo miraba con ternura.-Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Quiero ser tu apoyo y hacerte lo más feliz posible. Porque sabes que yo... bueno, que yo... te quiero...-Susurró en un volumen casi inaudible. Una frecuencia de sonido muy cómoda para los demás animales, o para un Inuzuka. Pero incluso así, el rubio logró escucharla.

Esto le llenó de alegría, e hizo que su cara se iluminara con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias Hinata-chan. Me alegra muchísimo saber eso, de verdad, te lo agradezco. Lo cierto es que pensaba que por más que me esforzara, nadie iba a quererme tanto como lo haces tú.

-Eso es porque te menosprecias demasiado.-Se apresuró a aclarar.- Eres un chio apuesto, simpático, divertido, gracioso, conversador, fiel, constante y además, tienes un sentido de la honradez y la bondad del que muchos carecen. Lo verdaderamente extraño es que nadie más se haya enamorado de ti.- Al terminar de sincerarse y pensar en lo que había dicho, un color rojo intenso cubrió su rostro. Las mejillas del chico que le acompañaban se conjuntaron con el carmín de ella, pero con un rubor menos denso. Pensó rápidamente en otro tema que desviara la conversación.-De ahora en adelante celebraremos todos tus cumpleaños juntos, si...si tú quieres claro...

-¡Me encantaría! Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que celebremos también los tuyos.-Dijo entusiasmado.-¡Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre!-La idea realmente lo llenaba de felicidad.

-Sí, amigos...-Susurró la heredera Hyuga desviando su mirada pura y calma como el lago que les rodeaba.


	12. Capítulo 12La noche es joven

Capítulo 12- La noche es joven

Bien entrada la noche, los amigos -al menos la mayoría de ellos- seguían siendo el alma de la fiesta que se había segregado por toda la calle como una epidemia.

Sus risas, sus bromas, en definitiva su buen humor y el hecho de que los dos hombres de verde hubieran dejado de gritar, había atraído a mucha gente.

Todos bailaban, conversaban y reían animadamente. Excepto dos apuestos jóvenes de cabello negro y piel clara.

Ambos se habían quedado sentados, estudiándose detenidamente el uno al otro, mientras los demás se divertían. Parecían dos trabajadas estatuas de mármol, nacidas de la mano de un profesional que había logrado representar con increíble exactitud sus características expresiones.

Uno con su sonrisita falsa, casi forzada y un tanto irritante, y el otro con su expresión pétrea y sus enigmáticos y fríamente calculadores ojos negros.

-Bueno Lee, ya está bastante oscuro. Es mejor que te vayas ya a casa a descansar, mañana nos levantaremos a las 3:00 AM para entrenar.

-¡Sí Guy-sensei!-Respondió obediente.-Adiós chicos, nos veremos otro hermoso día.-Se despidió emocionado, mientras salía del local con su maestro.

-Bueno, chicos, sé que lamentarán perder al alma de la fiesta, pero debo irme ya ¿Me acompañas a casa, Sai-kun?

-Claro preciosa.-Aseguró, desviando sus ojos de aquella red de desafiantes y silenciosas miradas, a la que también se había huído Neji.

-Hasta luego Sai, Ino-cerda ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes.-Dijo sonriente.-Yo también sé como animar la fiesta.

-Adiós frentezota.-Se despidió mientras salía del bar abarrotado de gente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿no crees que nosotras también deberíamos irnos a casa? Ya es muy tarde.

-Tienes razón Ten-Ten-chan.

Neji levanta, nos vamos.-El Hyuga acató la orden con obediencia y se dispuso a seguirla.

-!Vaya Hyuga¡ no sabía que tenías ama.-Achacó con un intencionado tono petulante.

-Sasuke, me voy a tu casa, ¿ vienes o duermes en la calle?-Cuestionó la pelirosa, haciendo que el Uchiha se levantara rápidamente. Lo tenía dominado. Además, él sopesó sus opciones. Si hacía enfadar a la chica y le dejaba dormir en la calle, cosa que no dudaba que fuera capaz, sería una insoportable noche de ronquidos y patadas en casa del dobe.

-Yo tampoco sabía lo de tu dueña.-Le rebatió el otro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Los cuatro ninjas salieron a la calle, donde las kunoichis se despidieron amablemente, cortando por fin la incesante lluvia de miradas asesinas que se regalaban sus acompañantes.

* ************************************************************** *

En el claro del bosque, donde se filtraba ahora la brillante y blanquecina luz de la Luna. Se escuchaba un dulce cántico que lo inundaba todo con sus suaves ecos melodiosos. Entre la oscuridad, se apreciaban dos sombras recortadas, sentadas la una al lado de la otra.

Segundos después de que la chica dejara de entonar su melodía y se acallara el eco, el rubio, que la miraba hipnotizado, se apresuró a hablar.

-Hinata-chan, es una canción preciosa ¡Tienes una voz increíble!

-G...Gra...Gracias.-Dijo con un ligero rubor en sus blancas mejillas marfiladas. Estaba más nerviosa de lo necesario. Pero estaban tan cerca... Y sentía que Naruto la miraba fijamente, como si pensara que al pestañear ella se evaporaría y lo dejaría solo de nuevo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó, un tanto extrañado por su actitud.

-¿Por...Por qué me miras as...así?-Decidió sacar valor e ir directamente al grano.

El chico se quedó helado y sonrojado. Se obligó a preguntarse. ¿Tan obvio soy? Pero él ya conocía la respuesta. Había algo en Hinata que lo atraía como un imán. No podía dejar de mirarla como un idiota, por mucho que lo intentara. Pero no podía decirle aquello, así que decidió escurrirse y sólo contar parte de la verdad. Cambiar de tema rápidamente le ayudaría bastante.

-No lo sé.-Contestó rascándose la nuca avergonzado.-Hay algo en este lugar que me idiotiza.-La chica esbozó una sonrisa realmente dulce e inocente. Era consciente de que si no hacia algo rápido, quedaría en coma mirando a la hermosa joven por -probablemente- el resto de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza, como si así pudiera librarse de la belleza turbadora que lo hechizaba. Y se aseguró de no mirarla a la cara -por precaución- cuando volvió a hablar.-A propósito, gracias por cantarme la canción. Realmente me encanta.

-Bueno, tenía que aceptar.-Susurró tímidamente. Sabía que estaba a su merced y no podía resistirse a ninguna de sus peticiones.-¿Por qué celebramos tu cumpleaños aquí?-Él comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno, algún día te lo contaré. Ya es tarde, ¿te acompaño a casa?

-No hace falta, pero si...si tú qui...quieres...

-¡Claro!-Dijo mientras se levantaba. La tomó de la mano y la levantó con delicadeza, mientras emprendían la marcha a su pequeña y oculta ciudad.

********************************************************************************

¡¡Hola!! n///n Espero estar cumpliendo en una mínima las expectativas, y que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos.

También, quiero anunciar mi nuevo fic -hay que hacerle publicidad- ;) Me encantaría que lo leyeran y que me dejaran reviews, para ver si lo continúo y qué les parece :D

Sayonara, gracias por leer y cuídense todos: An-chan :)


	13. Capítulo 13Este es el comienzo

Capítulo 13-Este es el comienzo

La noche era fresca y la Luna llena otorgaba alegremente su brillo a las parejas que se despedían.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

-No es nada, preciosa.-En ese momento, Sai la abrazó por la cintura y ella correspondió a su cariñoso gesto. Ino le estaba haciendo sentir algo que su principiante corazón jamás había experimentado. Él apenas estaba aprendiendo lo que era querer, así que simplemente seguía sus impulsos. No distinguía los grados de cariño entre las personas, por lo que pensaba que todos se podían tratar igual. Como por ejemplo, que dos amigos se besaran a él le parecía normal. Averiguó que estaba equivocado después de unos cuantos golpes, insultos, persecuciones y alaridos de terror por parte de su rubio compañero de equipo.

-Sai, me estás confundiendo, ¿acaso te gusto?-Interrumpió la rubia sus cavilaciones.

-¿Gusto, no era ese uno de los cinco sentidos?

-Sí, pero yo me refiero a gustar gustar de amar.

-¡Oh!, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que he leído algo sobre eso. Cuando amas a alguien quieres besarla y pedirle que sea tu...

-¿Novia?

-Exacto-Asintió agradecido.-. Dicen que cuando besas a esa persona sientes algo inexplicable. Y si esa persona siente lo mismo, entonces entonces se convierten en una pareja feliz. Al menos eso decía el libro.-Ella suspiró. Aquello no aclaraba su duda ni por asomo.-Creo que la única forma de responder a tu pregunta es besándonos.

Al oír esto, Ino se quedó boquiabierta. Estar enamorada de Sai realmente le facilitaba las cosas. Pero no pensaba perder el tiempo. Aún con desconcierto, se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se separaron. Ino miraba atenta a Sai, esperando una respuesta.

-Ino...-Ella le observaba expectante.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Sí!-Chilló emocionada mientras volvían a besarse.-Yo te enseñaré a sentir, Sai-kun.-Le susurró al oído como despedida.

* ***************************************************************************

- Hasta mañana Neji.-Dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara a su acompañante.

-Espera.-Se apresuró a decir el otro mientras trababa la puerta con el pie, obligándola a abrir de nuevo.-¿No vas a disculparte?

-¿Por lo que te dije? No.-Contestó simplemente. El Hyuga la miró fijamente con sus ojos penetrantes hasta que la hizo cambiar de opinión.-Está bien... Reconozco que me pasé un poco, pero me desespera tu actitud hacia Hinata.

-Ya es bastante...

-Mayorcita para cuidarse sola, lo sé-Dijo imitando su voz, terminando la frase con la que zanjaba aquel tema cada vez que se lo reprochaba.-. Pero sabes bien como la tratan Hiashi y el resto de tu familia. Le convendría que su primo la apreciase un poco más. Apuntó.-. Trátala mejor, lo necesita.

-Está bien.-Se resignó.-Voy a preocuparme más por ella.-Tenten le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Por fin estaba consiguiendo el deshielo de su orgullo Hyuga, otro tan helado como el Uchiha.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Eso es una cita?-Preguntó sonrojada.

-No seas ridícula.-Dijo sacudiendo la mano con los cinco dedos bien abiertos.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. Hasta mañana a las 5:00 PM-Se despidió mientras cerraba definitivamente la puerta.

-Increíble.-Susurró mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de camino a casa.

* ***************************************************************************

-Noches.-Dijo la pelirosa, encerrándose en la habitación.

-¡Eh! Ese es mi cuarto.-Protestó. Corrió escaleras arriba de muy mal talante y abrió la puerta, encontrándose -increíblemente-, con la Haruno ya en pijama.-¿Cómo demonios...?-La miró incrédulo.

-Bueno, en ese caso nos tocará compartir habitación-Puntualizó, luchando contra la sangre que hervía en sus mejillas.-. Las otras no están habitables.- Informó en un susurro mientras se metía en la única cama, ubicada en el centro de la estancia. Se maldijo por no haber pensado en aquello. Una sola noche con ese hombre podía arruinar completamente sus planes de conquista.

-Noches.-Susurró esta vez el pelinegro mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

La luz estaba apagada y el cuarto en silencio, pero ninguno de sus ocupantes podía dormir. Sakura intentaba controlar las pulsaciones frenéticas de su corazón. Ya se había olvidado de controlar el sonrojo que ahora se había apoderado de sus pómulos.

Sasuke por su parte, oía la respiración agitada de su compañera , poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. Incluso llegó a pensar que lo hacía a propósito, solamente para incitarlo a que le dijera algo bonito. Idea que despachó a los pocos segundos de haberse asomado por su mente, al ser totalmente absurda

Como antes bien dijo, aquella sería una noche muy larga.

********************************************************************************

La hermosa chica que estaba a su lado estornudó suavemente. Él la miró y apretó el agarre de sus manos unidas. Todo el camino habían actuado con normalidad -acompañados por el sonrojo de ambos-, cogidos de la mano. Él no pensaba soltarla tan fácilmente. Nunca antes había hecho eso con una chica y le resultaba cálido y reconfortante. Además, si ella no se quejaba, no iba a arruinar su propia felicidad.

Aunque, preocupado por ser descortés, la soltó. Ella lo miró desilusionada, deseaba que aquello durara más. Tal vez ya se había cansado. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, lo que hizo fue quitarse su chaqueta y pasársela por encima de los hombros.

-Gra...Gracias.-Se apresuró a murmurar torpemente en cuanto salió del estado estupefacción. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa tan arrebatadora que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que le temblaran un poco las piernas.

Siguieron caminando por las calles vacías de la villa.

Una farola titilo con malicia y el chico decidió apartar su vista de ella. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró precisamente con la mano de la joven, colgando a su costado.

Tenía ganas de tomársela otra vez, con más firmeza y delicadeza que antes, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza y, desde luego, no iba a pedirle permiso. En ese momento tendrían que llevarlo ante algún científico que estudiara fenómenos interesantes en el cuerpo humano, porque adquiriría un rojo más intenso que el de Hinata cuando este se le acercaba.

Emitió un suspiro casi imperceptible. Utilizando la lógica y el razonamiento, no tenía sentido tener vergüenza en esa relación. Ella estaba enamorada de él, por lo tanto no lo iba a rechazarlo. Lo peor que podría pasarle sería que se derritiera entre sus brazos. Se rió ante el invento de su loca imaginación, provocando una mirada extrañada por parte de su femenina acompañante. Y en segundo lugar, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer, debido a su exagerada timidez, le daría más vergüenza a ella. Asintió convencido, desterraría totalmente el miedo y el pudor en cuanto a conseguir sus objetivos con Hinata Hyuga.

-Naruto-kun...-Llamó con un tinte de preocupación en su voz dulce.-¿Te encuentras bien?-Realmente estaba empezando a preocuparse por su amor verdadero, que parecía estar llevando a cabo una discusión interna digna de rivalizar contra la INNER de la Haruno.

-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan-Rió.-Sólo...erhm...tengo frío.

-¡Ah! Lo siento-Comenzó, con un verdadero tono de ansiedad.-, no debí quitarte tu chaqueta. Toma.-Hizo amago de quitársela, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

-No, no importa. Prefiero que no te enfermes tú.

-Pero, Naruto-kun...

-¡No te preocupes!-La cortó-¡Soy muy resistente´ttebayo!-Ella agachó la mirada, avergonzada y siguieron caminando en silencio.

Ambos ralentizaron el ritmo a propósito, siendo conscientes de que en menos de diez minutos verían el gran portón de la mansión de los Hyuga. Entonces, sin previo aviso -ni preparación psicológica-, volvió a cogerla de la mano. Sin limitarse a eso, la haló hacia sí y cuando sus cinturas se tocaron, su mano viajó por su espalda hasta posicionarse en su cadera y sujetarla firmemente, haciendo imposible que ella caminara sin apoyarse en su pecho masculino y varonil.

Ella, con un sonrojo casi febril y él, con con una sonrisa divertida y radiante, llegaron hasta su destino.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.-Se despidió. Si fuera por ella, pasarían juntos toda la noche, pero no era conveniente que la viera nadie de su familia a esas horas de la noche, abrazando a un muchacho. Empujó suavemente en otra dirección para escapar de sus tentadores brazos.

Ella sonrió, pero él sólo hizo un mohín insatisfecho.

Intentó quitarse el abrigo pero, nuevamente, se lo impidió.

-Quédatela-Propuso.-. Te queda mejor a ti que a mí.

-Pero...-No encontraba ningún argumento con el que rebatir eso. -Y. En realidad, no quería-.

-No soy pobre...bueno, no tanto-Resopló, había metido la pata.-. Tengo más, quiero regalarte este.

-Gracias-Volvió a decir, sonrosada.-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-Respondió. Pero, sin darle si quiera una milésima de segundo para voltearse, la abrazó con fuerza y desesperación. Cualquiera que hubiera contemplado la escena, hubiera dicho que se abalanzó sobre ella con ímpetu y violencia.-No me dejes...-Le suplicó al oído con ansiedad. La heredera Hyuga se encontraba petrificada.-Hinata-chan, sé que soy un bastardo que no merece si tu tiempo ni tu cariño, pero...yo...yo soy un egoísta y no quiero que dejes de amarme nunca.

El dolor se transparentaba en sus susurros y ella olvidó que debía mantener las apariencias, olvidó la compostura y las espectativas de su familia, y correspondió al abrazo con las mismas ganas.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun-Murmuró.-. Aunque quisiera, que no quiero-Se apresuró a aclarar.-, no podría olvidarte jamás. Estar contigo es mi regalo, mi sueño... No digas esas cosas de ti, no son ciertas. Y...-Se pegó más a él.-nunca más volverás a estar solo.

-Gracias.-Respondió.-¿Pu...Puedes decírmelo otra vez?-En seguida entendió a que se refería.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun.-Sintió como el joven se estremecía entre sus brazos y escuchó su muda súplica y necesidad.-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. A ti y sólo a ti. Te amo. Siempre ha sido a ti y siempre lo será. Te amo. Por más que duela -Dijo más para sí misma que para el chico.-, te amo. Te amo. Te amo....

******************************************************************************

Y así múltiples veces hasta llegar a la una de la madrugada.

Lamento mi retraso!! Normalmente actualizo antes, pero es que me fui de vacaciones a mi país del 1 al 18 de abril y...no tener Internet ni los documentos era uno de los únicos y pocos inconvenientes.

Espero que la longitud de este capítulo, compense la del anterior. He estado varias horas trabajando en este. -Añadiendo el naruhina para ser más exactos.-

Gracias a tooooodoooos los que leen por su apoyo y sus reviews.

Y una última cosa:

Vean el fic de Bruma, please!!!!!!!!!! Si este les gusta les aseguro que ese les gustara más... T.T

Y gracias de todo corazón a Haruhi Uzuchiha, de verdad que sí!! Aunque quiera más lectores te juro que seguiré escribiendo si sólo estás tú. Intentaré subir el capi pronto.

Cuídense, besos, abrazos, etc muestras de cariño: An-chan :D


	14. Capítulo 14Tramando otro plan

Capítulo 14- Tramando otro plan

Era temprano cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las pequeñas rendijas y agujeros aún sin arreglar de la sombra de lo que fue el gran hogar de los Uchiha.

Sus actuales ocupantes se despertaban lentamente después de una horrible noche con agitados sueños de vigilia. Habían logrado conciliar el sueño hacía poco menos de una hora y ya debían levantarse. Ambos tenían muy mala cara.

-Buenos días.-Susurró una dormida Sakura, aún sin atreverse a mirar al chico a la cara.

-Buenos días.-Respondió el otro muy cansado, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía. La pelirosa se hubiera quedado anonadada por su atípica gentileza si hubiera estado en condiciones de pensar con claridad.

Después de aquello, se formó un espeso silencio, sólo roto por un pequeño grillo que se había equivocado de hora. Hasta que Sasuke se levantó, desganado. Antes de salir de su habitación ordenó a la chica que se cambiara deprisa. Ella no estaba muy dispuesta a cumplir con sus mandatos, pero, con una mueca de disgusto, decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Al fin y al cabo, debía llevar unos paquetes a la Hokage y cuanto antes, mejor.

Mientras se desvestía y alcanzaba su ropa, pensó en como le habría ido a su rubio amigo. Tomó la determinación de reprenderle por su estupidez la próxima vez que lo viera. El último incidente fue la gota que derramó el vaso -como se suele decir-. Más le valía ser todo un caballero y tratar a Hinata como a una princesa. Ella se lo merecía y lo miraba con la devoción de quien ve a su perfecto príncipe azul sacado de fantasías. Cualquiera que se expusiera al aura que irradiaba la joven cuando estaba con él, o siquiera pensaba en él, era dolorosamente consciente de que simplemente lo adoraba. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró con cansancio. Obvia y lamentablemente, el término ''cualquiera'' no incluía al Uzumaki. Unos minutos después, salió de la habitación, ya preparada.

Al bajar, se encontró con el Uchiha removiendo cosas en la cocina y maldiciendo por lo bajo, para variar.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

-No hay comida.-La de ojos verdes lo miró pensativa, sopesando si lo que iba a hacer a continuación interferiría con su plan anterior.

-Voy a llevarle algo a Tsunade-sama, pero luego podemos ir a desayunar y a comprar algo de comida. ¿Vienes?-El joven quedó sorprendido por su amabilidad, ya que el día anterior aquella chica lo ignoraba completamente. Este hecho le pareció extraño a su mente observadora. Pero, al final, el estómago venció al razonamiento y, sin pensarlo mucho más, ya estaba de camino a la oficina de la Hokage.

********************************************************************************

Por el camino Sasuke planeaba sonsacarle una excusa para su extraño comportamiento, mediante un interrogatorio exhaustivo.

-Sakura-La llamó para atraer su atención.-. ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan ra...?

-¡Mira, un pajarito!-Gritó, señalando un pequeño mirlo que volaba por encima de sus cabezas. El chico enarcó una ceja, odiaba que lo interrumpieran.

Decidió empezar de nuevo -sin sulfurarse- y de otra manera.

-¿Por qué te comportas...?

-¡Vaya, qué colores más bonitos!-Su acompañante estaba un poco alterado.

-¿¡Quieres escucharme!? ¿Qué demonios te...?

-¡Es increíble! ¡Qué rápido crecen los árboles por aquí! Dentro de poco ya darán buena sombra y podremos venir a sentarnos o a hacer un picknick.

Él estaba dispuesto incluso a acorralarla -literalmente si era necesario- y exigirle una excusa que justificara su conducta anómala y cambiante. Pero decidió dejarlo para después, cuando la sombra de la gran torre Hokage se cernió sobre ellos, oscureciendo sus rasgos.

Una vez allí, Sakura entró en la oficina y Sasuke la esperó pacientemente hasta que, unos minutos después, esta asomó el rostro por la puerta.

-Sasuke, Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo.-El chico se levantó y cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar en la oficina.

-Aquí me tiene.-Dijo con su arrogancia característica, pero no sin cierto respeto.

-Bien, en ese caso puedo empezar-Asintió la mujer.-. Sakura, Sasuke, necesito tratar un tema importante con ustedes, pero también es necesario que Sai y Naruto estén presentes. Así que reúnanse los cuatro aquí, mañana a las 3:00 PM- Comprendieron que aquello era todo lo que iba a decirles, así que dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a salida.-. Sean puntuales.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama.-Dijeron ambos al unísono antes de abandonar la estancia.

-Qué raro ¿De qué crees que querrá hablarnos?-Preguntó la ninja médico una vez se encontraban caminando por el pasillo.

-No lo sé, pero parecía importante.

-Tal vez sea una misión.

-Hmph, puede ser. Ya veremos de que se trata.

-Sí, y debemos avisar a Sai y al baka.-Puntualizó, recordando que tenía un asunto pendiente con el rubio.

********************************************************************************

Al salir de la gran torre se dirigieron a la misma cafetería de la noche anterior, con la intención de desayunar, ir a a comprar la comida y luego avisar a los dos chicos antes de continuar con la reparaciones de la villa.

Al entrar, Sakura saludó amablemente al buen hombre que regentaba el local, quien les acomodó en una pequeña mesa para dos, cerca de una de las ventanas.

Pero, la idea de tener una velada agradable dada su relación actual, no era más que un sueño simplemente imposible. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que cada vez que tocaba el tema que le interesaba, ella siempre tenía las mil y una excusas para evitarlo. Así que pensaba acorralarla de todas las maneras posibles para que no tuviera escapatoria, pero cuando estuvieran a solas, claro. Definitivamente no iba a montar un numerito ahí en medio de las vías públicas. Aunque, siempre podía intentar suavizar la relación para aumentar la facilidad de palabra.

-Sakura.-La llamó una vez se sentaron.

-¿Sí?-Respondió con aire indiferente. Sus ojos jades brillaron con diversión por encima del menú de la cafetería.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así?-Ella le miró de forma despectiva, muy parecida a las miradas que él solía dedicarle.

-Increíble-Suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que se estaba haciendo el dolido. No iba a caer, no se lo iba a permitir.-. Ahora me toca a mí decirte que eres un incordio. Mira, lo sabes de sobra, así que acábate el desayuno, que yo compraré la comida y avisaré a los chicos.-Sé levantó con determinación, pero tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, todo iba incluso mejor de lo planeado.

Antes de irse, decidió dejar las cosas incluso más claras, así, seguro que caería redondo.

-Y una cosa más, no hagas de niño bueno que a estas alturas ya no me lo trago.-Le espetó abandonando el local y a un malhumorado y más decidido que nunca Uchiha.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con él de esa manera sin acabar con la cabeza separada del resto de su cuerpo. Claro que, no podía ni quería estrangular a la chica, pero si se la cobraría. No sería él quien cayera en su trampa, ella quedaría enredada en su telaraña. Pensó, sin darse cuenta de que simplemente involucrándose como lo hacía, ya estaba cumpliendo todas las espectativas.

******************************************************************************

Bueno, chicos. Aquí un sasusaku para los fans. Me quedó un poco cortito, pero divertido. Creo, opnino, pienso, espero... T.T

Ya me comunicarán qué les pareció a ustedes con sus reviews. n///nU

Besitos, abrazos y demás muestras de cariño. Gracias por leer y cuídense!!!!

An-chan :///)


	15. Capítulo 15Promesas que cumplir

Capítulo 15-Promesas que cumplir

Los primeros rayos de sol atacaron cruelmente su rostro, pero, a la vez calentando placenteramente el resto de su cuerpo. El apuesto joven rubio frunció el ceño y abrió lenta y perezosamente los ojos. Aunque había dormido como nunca, se había acostado muy tarde porque habló durante varias horas con su nueva mejor amiga.

Había entrado en confianza muy rápidamente y se dispuso a relatar todas sus aventuras. Al fin y al cabo, a alguien tendría que contárselo y parecía que a ella le gustaba escucharle, ya que siempre mostraba una sonrisa afable y reía todas sus ocurrencias y o estupideces.

Soñoliento, se levantó torpemente de la cama rumbo al baño, planeando lo que haría ese día. Se había divertido bastante con su improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños, así decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a Hinata. No había misiones, estaba un poco cansado de entrenar y el clima era perfecto, ¿qué mejor momento para una cita?

Respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse, aunque no le dio mucho resultado.

-Sí, una cita-Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se le aceleraba el ritmo del corazón, y la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Prefirió no mirarse en el espejo para percatarse mejor de su penosa situación. Bajó la mirada hasta sus pies.-. Ella se lo merece-Susurró de manera inaudible.-. Se lo merece por todo lo que ha hecho y resistido, por la fiesta de cumpleaños...-Repitió para sí con una gran sonrisa. Lo cual le recordó que aún no había abierto los regalos.

Corrió rápidamente hasta donde había dejado la caja el día anterior. Seguía allí, con su bello lazo plateado y su trabajado y dorado envoltorio. El de ojos azules tomó la caja entre sus manos, expectante. Cerró los ojos un segundo, emocionado, y luego sacó algo de su interior: Era un pequeño bolso para guardar las kunais, de su color favorito: naranja. Tenía los bordes ribeteados en negro y una gran y majestuosa N en el centro, del mismo color. Negro y naranja ¡Incluso combinaba con su ropa! Hinata era realmente detallista. Observó atentamente el bolsito y se percató de que estaba hecho a mano. Eso lo conmovió, ¿cuántas horas habría pasando elaborando el bolso sólo y especialmente para él?

Con emoción infantil, decidió investigar su interior. Encontró una kunai nueva, pulida, brillante y perfecta. Tenía la impresión de ser cara, y en realidad, así era. Otra vez lo invadió esa profunda sensación de alegría y agradecimiento, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tener a la Hyuga a su lado para abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aire. Y provocarle esos sonrojos que tanta gracia le hacían.

Entonces se percató de que había algo más en la cajita. Eran varios papeles de colores muy llamativos y letras bastante grandes. A primera vista se podía observar un gran cincuenta por ciento de color blanco sobre una nube de rojo intenso que lo hacía resaltar. Los miró extrañado y decidió leerlos para desvelar el misterio de su contenido.

-¿De...Descuentos para Ichiraku? ¡Increíble!-¡Ella si que sabía lo que le gustaba!-La invitaré a comer.-Se levantó y se dirigió al baño con actitud resuelta y decidida.

Entró en su minúsculo cuarto de baño con una gran sonrisa, sentía como si nada pudiera estropearle ese día que empezaba tan soñado y prometedor.

Se quitó la ropa de un tirón, con la energía que ya le caracterizaba y se metió en la bañera. Segundos después de abrir la llave del agua, tuvo que reprimir un grito al sentir aquellas gotas que caían como diminutos proyectiles de hielo sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Rápidamente, echó un pie hacia atrás, para escapar del despiadado bombardeo de los mini-proyectiles, resbalando con la fina capa de agua que ya se había acumulada bajo sus pies. Trastabilló hacia atrás, dándose un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, con la pared que estaba a su espalda. Y otro aún más doloroso cuando cayó sentado en el suelo de la bañera.

Se mordió los labios para no aullar de dolor y reprimir las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con derramarse. Se levantó lentamente, bastante adolorido y malhumorado, para continuar con el quehacer que le debería estar resultando grato y relajante. No quería ni imaginarse los moratones que, seguramente, se le formarían pronto.

Unos quince minutos después, salió del baño con una larga toalla azul amarrada a la altura de su cintura, aún frotándose las partes afectadas por la caída.

No se había secado muy bien y pequeñas perlas de agua aún recorrían su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos y refrecándole.

Desvió la mirada al reloj de su atestada y pequeña mesita de noche, y vio allí la hora. Si no se daba prisa el día se le escaparía en un suspiro.

Estiró la mano para coger una camiseta de color negro que estaba tirada sobre el mueble donde guardaba su ropa y procedió a colocársela. Después de esto, se puso la primera pieza de ropa interior de las muchas desperdigadas por el suelo. Alcanzó un pantalón pescador de color naranja e introdujo una de sus piernas en él.

Cuando iba por la segunda pierna, alguien tocó a su puerta. Le pareció extraño, ya que no solía recibir visitas. Seguramente sería algo importante, así que, con los pantalones a medio poner, fue dando peligrosos saltitos atravesando su habitación y la sala, a la vez que se subía la prenda. También sostuvo las zapatilla en precario equilibrio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta ya estaba propiamente vestido, así que la abrió sin mas dilación.

-¡Sai! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó mucho más que asombrado de que fuera su reciente compañero de equipo.

-Hola, Naruto-Saludó con una sonrisa. El chico le devolvió otra sonrisa bastante forzada.-. Verás, me he encontrado con la vaca-burra-El rubio frunció los labios hasta formar una línea y le dedicó una mirada que destilaba avisos de precaución. Sin embargo, su amigo pareció no darse cuenta. O, si lo hizo, no lo evidenció.- cuando estaba comprando y me dijo que te avisara de que Tsunade quiere vernos hoy a las 3:00 en su oficina.

-¿Vernos, a nosotros dos?- Dudó temeroso, mientras se señalaba y tragaba saliva nerviosamente. No tenía muy claro si quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Sí-Asintió.-. A nosotros dos, a Sakura-fea y a Sasuke-baka.

-¡Eh! Sólo yo le llamó así a Sasuke-teme. Y no insultes a Sakura-chan.-Reprochó algo más tranquilo, pero igualmente molesto de que tomara esas confianzas.

-A las 3:00 en punto, que no se te olvide, Naruto-kun.-Dijo mientras acentuaba su sonrisa antes de desaparecer. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al rubio al escuchar ese dulce ´´kun´´. Podía imaginarse una de las escenas más temidas, traumatizantes e igualmente asquerosas de su vida.

-Tranquilo, no lo olvidaré.-Aseguró, más para si mismo, ya que estaba solo.

Terminó de ponerse los zapatos, volvió a recoger los cupones y los guardó dentro de la bolsa de las kunais -que decidió llevar para lucirla un poco y demostrarle a Hinata que realmente le había gustado su regalo-.

Al salir, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga con una imperturbable sonrisa que mantuvo todo el camino.

*******************************************************************************

Sí, lo sé!!! No tengo perdón!!! Me hago esperar tantísimo tiempo y encima vengo con este capi tan corto!!!! ¬_¬# Ni que mi fic fuera tan bueno y creara tanta expectativa como para tardar tanto. T.T

Yo estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy desilusionada por no haber podido actualizar antes.

Pero-es-que-mi-vida-es-una-locura!!! Si fuera una locura de diversión no me importaría lo más mínimo, no me quejaría. Pero, todos los estudiantes de cualquier edad, no importa, supongo que me comprenderán.

Estamos acabando el año, lo cual significa: Trabajos, trabajos, trabajos con un límite de entrega muy ajustado, exámenes, exámenes, más exámenes, la etapa final de las actividades extracurriculares. Entre muchas otras cosas que se te pueden juntar dependiendo de qué estilo de vida lleves.

No espero que acepten mis inútiles disculpas pero, espero que, al menos, la calidad del fanfic les haga seguir leyendo. Los quiero a todos!!! Aunque me bombardeen con distintos objetos punzantes tomates o lo que quieran. Con derecho, obvio.

Perdón, perdón, perdón y gracias, gracias, gracias a todos. Me despido.

An-chan n//n


	16. Capítulo 16una reunión importante

Capítulo 16 – Una reunión importante

-Vamos Naruto ¡Ya estás aquí en frente! Tocas el timbre, preguntas por Hinata y la invitas a comer.-Se decía el joven ninja que estaba postrado frente al imponente portón de la gran mansión Hyuga.

Sus dedos se acercaban al timbre indecisos y temblorosos, mientras sudaba copiosamente. Después de cinco minutos debatiéndose frente a la entrada, al fin se decidió a tocar. Le consumían los nervios pero, un ninja fuerte y valiente como era él, el futuro Rukodaime, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por la incertidumbre de una respuesta. Aunque había que entender su nerviosismo. Dados los sentimientos de la chica, él consideraba eso como una cita. La primera cita **real** de ambos.

Su dedo ya estaba en el botón y sólo debía apretarlo para que el agudo sonido se extendiera por toda la mansión, revelando así su presencia. Pero, antes de presionarlo, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Naruto -por reflejo y gracias a sus habilidades de shinobi-, se encontraba escondido en un árbol cercano a la entrada, apenas una décima de segundo después.

Desde su escondite, pudo ver claramente a Hiashi Hyuga saliendo de la mansión con su típica expresión pétrea que irradiaba superioridad, acompañado por su sobrino, Neji Hyuga, dos pasos por detrás de él.

¡Estúpidas normas separatistas! ¿Acaso no eran todos parte de la misma familia?

El patriarca mantenía la actitud de ser demasiado bueno como para dignarse siquiera a mirar a la multitud de sirvientes que habían salido a su encuentro. Sinceramente no lo comprendía. Todos con lazos de sangre, todos con los ojos blancos y las mismas capacidades. ¿Por qué razón insistían en dividirse de esa manera tan cruel? ¿De coartar la libertad y la fuerza de los integrantes de la ``rama secundaria´´?

Bufó, increíblemente disgustado. Seguro que Hinata, cuando se convirtiera en cabecilla de su clan, no sería tan cínica. Sonrió. ¡Claro que no! Los Hyuga tenían esperanza de evolucionar y salir del pensamiento cerrado en el que se habían estancado.

A Naruto le daba asco la gente prepotente. Los que, como él, se creían mejor que los demás y no eran capaz de querer a nadie que no fueran ellos mismos, pisoteando siempre a todo el mundo. Una actitud perfectamente demostrada por la manera en la que trataban a Hinata y ahora a los criados que se acercaban a despedirlos. Él tampoco abusaría de su poder de esa manera cuando se convirtiera en Hokage.

Puso una mueca de disgusto que nadie pudo ver, pero se alegro infinitamente de que su dulce Hinata no hubiera salido fría y arrogante como ellos. Decidió dejar para luego pensar el por qué tanta posesión sobre la muchacha.

Prefirió apartarse de aquella penosa escena que le repugnaba, así que agudizó los sentidos buscando algún indicio de cuál de las muchas habitaciones era la de la kunoichi.

Escuchó su tímida risa y se guió por ella hacia una de las ventanas. Cuando no tuvo dudas de que ese era el cuarto que buscaba, dio un ágil salto y se sujetó a las rejas ¡Rejas! ¡La ventana estaba enrejada! ¡La tenían encarcelada en su propia casa.! Ese maldito Hiashi ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su propia hija? Aquello no era un hogar, era una prisión de oro.

Lo detestaba aún más que antes y el odio reafirmó su promesa. Cambiaría ese clan ¡Vaya si lo haría! Ni Hinata ni nadie más volvería a sufrir ni a estar sometida a estúpidas y crueles directrices. Definitivamente cambiaría el clan Hyuga para siempre. Aunque aún no sabía muy bien cómo.

Se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver a Hinata. Estaba recostada en su cama, leyendo. No llevaba la ropa de siempre, tenía puestos unos pantalones negros que le llegaban hasta encima de las rodillas y una camiseta blanca y holgada que, aún así, dejaba adivinar sus formas tras la tela. Su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Pero, lo más curioso, era que llevaba puesta la chaqueta naranja y negra de Naruto que él mismo le había regalado la noche anterior.

El rubio sonrió con dulzura. Le quedaba un poco ancha, pero realzaba su figura y la verdad, -por lo menos a sus ojos-, se veía bastante atractiva.

-Psss, Hinata-chan.-La llamó, susurrando.

-Naruto-kun-Dijo a la vez que cerraba el libro y se acercaba a la ventana con un leve pero notorio sonrojo, en contraste con su piel clara.-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, es que abrí tu regalo hace un rato y…

-¿Te gustó?-Le interrumpió, emocionada.

-No te imaginas cuanto-Rió, al ver su carita ilusionada.-. De hecho, venía a darte las gracias y a…invitarte…a comer…-En ese momento, se hubiera rascado la cabeza muy avergonzado si no hubiera tenido las manos ocupadas.

-¿Ahora?, ¿en serio?-Preguntó emocionada, mientras su rubor se intensificaba y se extendía por todo su rostro.

-Respondiendo en ese orden: Sí y claro que sí-Sonrió.-. Entonces…¿quieres venir?

-¡Por supuesto! Espérame en la puerta, por favor. En seguida bajo.-Dijo, mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

-Sí, ya voy. Pero, antes debo hacer otra cosa.-Dicho esto, saco su nueva kunai y cortó los barrotes de la reja como si fueran unos finos y poco resistentes trozos de madera. Volvió a colocarlas en la posición original para disimular la ruptura y luego bajó hasta la acera donde Hinata ya lo esperaba, con una tímida pero radiante sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos, Naruto-kun?-Preguntó, cuando empezaron a caminar. El joven aparentó meditarlo profundamente. Entrelazó una de sus manos con una de las de la Hyuga. Esta se limitó a sonrojarse, pero con un rubor de intensidad antinatural.

El Uzumaki rió abiertamente.

-A Ichiraku-La mano que aún tenía libre, la introdujo en el bolsillo de las kunais y extrajo los billetes para ramen. Después, le guiñó un ojo.-. No quiero aprovecharlos con nadie más que contigo.-La chica sonrió, llena de felicidad y apretó suavemente el agarre de sus manos.

-Gracias.-Susurró.

-A ti.-Él, cogió la mano de la heredera Hyuga que sujetaba, y depositó un suave beso sobre ella.

No comprendía qué era lo que lo había impulsado a actuar así, de manera tan increíblemente romántica y caballerosa. Sólo sabía la piel de su amiga era muy muy suave y sabía y olía extremadamente bien.

* ********************************************************************

-Está bien, alto al fuego y cese de hostilidades.-Cedió, después de unos largos y cansados minutos de debate encarnizado.

-Perfecto.-Sonrió con arrogancia mientras estrechaba la mano extendida de la joven de pelos rosados.

-Pero que quede claro que será de parte de los dos, ¿eh?-Advirtió, a lo que Sasuke simplemente asintió sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado. La Haruno frunció los labios.-Ya que esto ha quedado claro, deberíamos ir donde Tsunade-sama, ya son casi las 3:00 PM.-Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

-¿Avisaste a los demás?-La chica estaba preparando una respuesta altanera que tuvo que reprimir recordando su reciente pacto.-El de pelo y ojos negros se percató de esto y se felicitó por dentro. Había encontrado que aquello le resultaba tan frustrante a ella como a él gratificante -obviamente-.

-Sí, les avisé. -Respondió entre dientes.

* ***************************************************************************

Eran exactamente las 3:00 PM cuando todos los citados se encontraban en la reunión. Incluso el Uzumaki, ya que su cita se encargó de que estuviera puntual.

-¡Oi!, Hinata-chan....-La llamó, con un tono lastimero.

-¿Sí?

-Tienes que...irte a tu casa ahora?

-Bu...Bueno, eso pensaba hacer-Dudó.-. Pero...si tú quieres que me quede esperándote, pues...

-¡Sí!-Fue corriendo hacia ella y la tomó de ambas manos.- ¿Lo harías por mí?

-Cla...Claro.-Asintió.

-¡Gracias!-La abrazó hasta dejarla sin aire, y su cálido contacto unido a su incapacidad para respirar, hicieron que las imágenes comenzaran a desdibujarse. Se encontraba al borde de un desmayo.

-¡Naruto!-Lo llamó Sakura malhumorada desde el interior de la oficina.

-¡Eh, dobe!-Gritó esta vez su mejor amigo.-¿Quieres traer tu trasero de perdedor enamorado aquí adentro?

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-Respondió con la misma actitud huraña, soltándola por fin.-¡Qué impacientes!-Se quejó, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta después de guiñarle un ojo a su primera cita.

Hinata suspiró y se apoyó en la pared. Se llevó una mano al corazón, como si quisiera controlar sus pulsaciones frenéticas. Y cerró los ojos para que todos los objetos dejaran de bailar tambaleantes a su alrededor.

***************************************************************************

-Muy bien chicos, aprovechando que están todos aquí, iré directamente al grano-Comenzó la imponente mujer rubia.-. El equipo 7 ha sufrido constantes modificaciones desde su creación hace poco más de tres años-Miraba a los jóvenes demasiado seria, lo cual no era una señal demasiado buena.-. El original estaba formado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Luego pasó a ser sólo de dos miembros. Después estuvo formado por Naruto, Sakura y Sai. Todo esto sin contar a Kakashi Hatake como sensei, claro-Hizo una pequeña pausa para carraspear y parpadeó lentamente mientras respiraba hondo.-. Ahora que Sasuke Uhciha ha vuelto, lo normal sería que se reintegrara al equipo y aquí es donde nace el problema.

-Seríamos cuatro…-Dijo Sasuke, comprendiendo.

-Exacto. Un equipo ninja sólo consta de tres integrantes sin contar al sensei. Así que ustedes deben elegir si Sasuke entra y, en ese caso, quién sale-Todos se quedaron muy callados después de esta declaración. Así que la Godaime les ordenó que se marcharan.-. Vuelvan en cuanto tengan una respuesta, hasta entonces, el equipo 7 queda temporalmente suspendido.

Salieron en formación, uno detrás de otro, en silencio. Debían tomar una decisión sumamente difícil e importante y aunque todos sabían cómo querían que acabara, ninguno se mostraba muy dispuesto a decirlo, cada uno por sus determinadas razones.

****************************************************************************

Chan chan chan!!! -Música siniestra- Sí, lo sé, soy muuuuy mala! Pero, había que darle un poco de emoción y drama a la trama.. No creen?

Procuraré no hacerles esperar y revelarles lo más rápido `posible, cómo acabará nuestro equipo protagonista.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!: ``Cap. 17-El definitivo equipo 7´´

Hasta pronto!!: An-chan n///n


	17. Capítulo 17El definitivo equipo 7

Capítulo 17- El definitivo equipo 7

Hinata había estado esperando a su acompañante en el pasillo. Al salir, iba a dirigirse a él, pero prefirió seguir callada cuando se percató del espeso silencio que se había formado entre los cuatro ninjas.

-Creo...-Comenzó la de pelos rosados. Todos los chicos salieron del complejo mundo de sus pensamientos y la miraron.-Que lo mejor es que cada uno forje su opinión y nos reunamos para hablar de ello con Tsunade-sensei.-Todos asintieron lentamente, estaba en lo cierto.

Ya que su amiga tenía razón, desterraron -por el momento- sus preocupaciones. Debían tener tiempo, concentración y silencio para meditar sobre ello.

-Chicos, tengo que irme-Comentó el anbu de pelo negro.-. Debo devolver unos libros a la biblioteca y después voy a ver a Ino-chan.

-Hasta luego.-Se despidieron todos menos Sasuke, mientras el chico se iba. El Uchiha se limitó a mirar como se marchaba.

El antiguo miembro del taka sabía ``perfectamente´´ que Sakura quería hablar con Naruto sobre algo ``muy importante´´. Ya sabía que podían tardar, decidió adelantarse.

-Nos vemos luego en casa-Dijo, dirigiéndose a Sakura. Esta asintió, con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa.- . Adiós, Hyuga-Continuó con un elegante cabeceo como despedida, que la chica correspondió.-. Dobe-terminó dándole la espalda mientras se marchaba.

-Adiós.-Respondieron amablemente las chicas. El rubio por su parte, se limitó a devolverle el insulto.

-¡Ya saldaremos cuentas, teme!-Gritó. Luego, cambió drásticamente su actitud agresiva para hablar con la Hyuga.-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó, tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo.

-Sí.-Respondió la aludida con una sonrisa, ya le preguntaría de qué habían hablado en la reunión. Debía ser algo muy importante para preocuparlos de esa manera. De todos modos, ella sólo quería serle de ayuda. Ya fuera escuchándole para que se desahogara o aconsejándole. No le importaba, simplemente quería serle útil.

Tomó tímidamente la mano extendida con un pequeño rubor. Intercambiaron otra alegre y sonrojada sonrisa y se dispusieron a irse también.

-¡Esperen! ¡Quietos en el sitio!-Ordenó la de ojos jade en voz muy alta, a lo que los dos jóvenes se voltearon para mirarla, interrogantes. La chica se acercó a su compañero de equipo y le propinó un buen golpe que lo enterró medio metro en el suelo. La ojiperla reprimió un gemido y en seguida se agachó al lado del agredido para ver cómo se encontraba.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Dattebayo!-Se quejó un tanto mareado tocándose, el gran chichón recién creado, que sobresalía por entre sus rubios mechones de pelo.

-¡Por imbécil! ¡Y alégrate de que estás con Hinata, porque si no, hubieras salido volando por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade-sensei ¡Y atravesando la puerta!

-¿¡Estás loca¡?-Chilló, mientras se escudaba tras su amiga, muy arrepentido por lo que acababa de decir.-Si rompo otra vez la puerta, ¡la vieja me mata!-Rezongó, imaginándose la espantosa escena mientras se echaba a temblar y se escondía más detrás de su escudo humano. Tenía la certeza de que ella no iba a permitir que su amiga volviera a pegarle.

-Voy a hacer como que no oí lo primero-Comentó, bastante disgustada.-. Y por lo segundo... exactamente-Sonrió Sakura con malicia.-. Hasta luego...-Agregó mientras se iba dando saltitos, muy contenta.

Una vez estuvieron lejos de la Godaime y de su estudiante, el de ojos azules se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Menos mal que se ha ido! ¡Ya temía por mi vida! Sakura-chan es linda pero peligrosa, sobre todo cuando parece tan alegre-Se quejó, poniendo la cara de un niño pequeño que se esconde en un rincón.-. ¡Es muy mala conmigo! ¡Dattebayo!-Hinata comenzó a reírse ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era como un niño pequeño, ¡tan adorable!-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?-Preguntó, divertido.

-De nada, no...no es nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Me lo dices, o te hago cosquillas, ¡dattebayo!

- Es sólo que me sorprende-Él la miró extrañado.-. No has dicho dattebayo desde ayer y ahora no paras de repetirlo.

-Es que me gusta cómo suena-Respondió, rascándose la cabeza, apenado.-. ¡Dattebayo! ¿A ti no te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta mucho. Pareces un niñito pequeño, ¡te ves tan lindo!-El nombrado se paró y se sonrojó de golpe. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta del pensamiento que se le había escapado. Un increíble sonrojo le cubrió la totalidad de su cara y dirigió su mirada al suelo. Al menos ya no se desmayaba.

-Piensas que soy lindo...-Susurró de una forma inaudible el de ojos azules, aún sin dejar de mirarla. La Hyuga -que en realidad, sí que estuvo a punto de caer desmayada- decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué...Qué di...dijo Tsu...Tsunade-sa...ma?

-Que ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, o entra a nuestro grupo y alguien sale en su lugar. O se busca otro equipo nuevo.-Ella lo miró con comprensión.

-Debe de ser una decisión difícil.

-Lo es. No sé que hacer.

-Yo opino que te guíes por tu corazón, por lo que realmente quieres que suceda.-Sugirió.

-Eso haré-Aseveró-. ¿Sabes? Das muy buenos consejos. Quiero que el equipo 7 vuelva a ser como antes-La confianza que había desarrollado con aquulla joven, regresó a él y, olvidando el pequeño incidente anterior, prosiguió la conversación con ``normalidad´´.-. Te queda muy bien la chaqueta.-Comentó, rascándose la cabeza.

-Gra...Gracias. La verdad es que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

-Me alegro-Se sonrieron.-. Oye...¿quieres que entrenemos un poco?

* *****************************************************************************

-Vamos, levanta. Hoy quiero hacer turismo y ya son las 4:00 PM.

-Mujer, si aquí no hay nada interesante. Seguro que te diviertes más en esta habitación de hotel.

-Arriba...Quiero ver la montaña de los Hokages de cerca. Hay que ser un artista para esculpir esas caras con tanto detalle.

-Está bien...-Suspiró resignado, mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que estaba acomodado.-pero dime que hoy no vamos a comprar nada, es muy problemático.

-Solo serán dos cositas para mis hermanos.

Ambas personas, ya se encontraban en la montaña frente a las obras de arte esculpidas en el tosco y rudo material que era la piedra. Eran unos de los pocos privilegiados que veían los rostros así de cerca, pero al Nara, para variar, no parecía interesarle.

-Temari, vámonos ya...-Rogó el chico bastante cansado de llevar las ``dos cositas´´ para los hermanos de la Arena.

-Calla-Ordenó, sin prestarle mucha atención.-. ¿Cuál es este?-Inquirió, señalando una de las caras esculpidas. El de pelo negro subió la mirada y relató con orgullo y pesadez la historia de ese valiente hombre.

-Ese es el cuarto Hokage, él nos liberó del Kyuby

-Sin duda, era un hombre valiente y... me recuerda a alguien.

-¿A quién?-Preguntó, extrañado, mientras escrutaba el rostro, intentando encontrar el parecido con alguien a quien conociera.

-¿Era rubio?

-Sí. Rubio y de ojos azules.

-Perfecto. Quítale un poco de pelo-Prosiguió, señalando los concisos mechones que ocultaban sus orejas.-. Y ponle tres marcas en cada mejilla.

-¿Naruto?, ¿bromeas?

-Si lo has reconocido no es tan descabellado después de todo, ¿no crees?

****************************************************************************

-Hinata-chan-La llamó en tono juguetón.-, ¿cuánto tiempo sueles entrenar?-Preguntó, en cuanto llegaron al campo que le correspondía al equipo 7.

-Mmm...unas tres horas diarias.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tres horas diarias!-Exclamó, alarmado.-¿Pero qué clase de entrenamiento militar te dan en tu casa?

-Na...Naruto-kun, tampoco tenemos que pasar tanto tiempo si no quieres.-Repuso.

-¡No! ¡Yo no he dicho eso!-Rebatió. Ella lo miró con extrañeza. No acababa de comprender su posición.-Entrenaremos las tres horas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí-Asintió, enérgicamente.-. Mira, son las 3:30 PM. ¡Empecemos!

-¡Hai!

Entrenaron duramente durante dos horas y media. Ambos eran fieros oponentes. Aunque, los combates solía ganarlos el Uzumaki por obvias razones. Él también cayó unas cuantas veces por golpes potenciados por las técnicas del Byakungan de su la Hyuga o por los indecentes y fortuitos acercamientos físicos que los desconcentraban a ambos.

Al llegar las tres horas acordadas, el rubio se tiró al suelo, jadeante y exhausto. Su amiga también se sentó en el sitio en el que estaba. Ambos sudaban y respiraban con dificultad.

-¡Vaya, Hinata!-Dijo con esfuerzo.-Ha...cía un...tiempo que...no entrenaba así...-Ella sólo le sonrió, intentando regular el ritmo de su respiración.-¡Eres increíble! Y esa nueva técnica que estás creando...¡vaya!

-Gracias, Naruto-kun. Tú también eres un oponente formidable.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro y transcurrieron un par de minutos. Cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo se volvía anaranjado, el chico reaccionó.

-Eh, esto, ¿Hinata?

-¿S...Sí?

-Aún me quedan unos cuantos billetes para Ichiraku, ¿quieres venir conmigo a cenar antes de acompañarte a tu casa? No sé si te guste comer tanto ramen, pero es lo que me puedo permitir y...

-Tranquilo-Le cortó.-, me encantaría ir a cenar contigo.

-¡Bien! Entonces, vamos.-Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y le tendió la mano a Hinata para ayudarle a levantarse.

Una vez la chica en pie, recogió la chaqueta que le había regalado y que ella había dejado en una esquina mientras entrenaban, por precaución.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, se acercó y se la puso el mismo. Le arregló un poco las arrugas y los pliegues que se habían formado, hasta legar hasta sus hombros y detener el movimiento de sus manos allí.

-Eres hermosa...-Susurró, realmente anonadado. Y se volvió a preguntar: ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto? No por el hecho de haberse enamorado de la Haruno en vez de ella. ¡Sakura era una chica increíble! Pero, simplemente, era injusto que ni siquiera, ni una sola vez, hubiera volteado a verla.

Hinata se sonrojó de manera violenta, bajó la mirada al suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¡No me malinterpretes!-Se apresuró a decir, al ver la reacción que había provocado.-Lo que quiero decir es que...bueno, que yo...esto...

****************************************************************************

-Sí, porque Akamaru y yo estamos perfeccionando esa nueva técnica tan increíble, ¿verdad, amigo?-El can ladró como afirmación.

-Entiendo-Murmuró su compañero de equipo, Aburame Shino, que caminaba a su lado.-. Dominando esta habilidad podrían potenciar muchos de sus ataques.

-¡Exacto!-Su mejor amigo, amante de los insectos, se paró sin ninguna razón aparente. El Inuzuka lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Shino levantó un brazo y señaló un punto no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

-Kiba, ¿no son esos Naruto e Hinata?

-¿Qué?-Murmuró. Dirigió su vista hacia donde su amigo estaba señalando y, efectivamente, eran ellos. Ambos estaban parados el uno muy cerca del otro. Hinata, avergonzada, como siempre que se cruzaba con aquel tarado. Pero, lo que más le chocó, era que el rubio tenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de esta, mientras se rascaba la cabellera con la otra, también sonrojado. El cuadro era el de una perfecta pareja feliz y eso no le agradaba lo más mínimo.

Sintió cómo un fuego imposible de extinguir que comenzaba en su pecho se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Puso todos sus músculos en tensión, casi hasta entumecerse. Percibió como la ira cegaba sus pensamientos, pero agudizaba sus sentidos

-¡EH, TÚ!-Rugió, ambos voltearon a verlo.-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA! ¡QUÍTALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA Y ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

-¡Kiba-kun!-Fue lo único que dijo Hinata, estaba demasiado sorprendida. ¿A qué venía y de dónde salía esa actitud tan posesiva y sobre-protectora?

Pero, Naruto, lejos de amedrentarse o amilanarse, hizo todo lo contrario a lo ordenado. Le enervaba que la gente le dijera lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer. Sobre todo, cuando se lo ordenaba alguien que no tenía ninguna superioridad de rango y lo hacía de manera tan soberbia y prepotente.

La encerró en un fuerte abrazo y la acercó lo más posible a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Y SI NO QUIERO?!-Un rugido gutural escapó de la mandíbula entreabierta de Kiba. Se lanzó en un ataque desesperado contra él. Pero, justo antes de cargar, sintió cómo una fuerza lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo jalaba hacia atrás. No necesitaba ver para darse cuanta de que eran los insectos de Shino.

-¡No, Shino, suéltame!-Ordenó, pero su compañero ni se inmutó.

-¡Akamaru, ve a por él! ¡ATACA!-Bramó, pensaba utilizar hasta la última de sus cartas.

El can corrió a toda velocidad hacia su presa, pero, a mitad de su carrera escuchó una pregunta formulada por el Aburame.

-Akamaru, ¿te gustan las pulgas?-Murmuró con sobriedad. El perro paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, corriendo de nuevo hacia su dueño, que era arrastrado por el otro.

-Débil traidor...-Susurró Kiba a su fiel compañero de cuatro patas. Este se limitó a restregar su cabeza con cariño contra la larga chaqueta del Aburame.

****************************************************************************

Jiji, Hola!! n///n

Me alegro de que les esté gustando el fic.

Aquí una pequeña escena de celos de parte del atractivo Inuzuka. (Dejo la libre interpretación al lector.) ¿Sobreprotección de mejor amigo-hermano odio al galán Uzumaki o celos por amor?

Gracias a todos por leer y por los reviews!!

Escribiré pronto!!!! An-chan :)


	18. Capítulo 18Una cita extraña

Capítulo 18- Una cita extraña

-Neji-kun, has venido.-Dijo su compañera de equipo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué más podía hacer?-Ella sonrió. No esperaba palabras dulces ni un halago, así era el chico del que se había enamorado. De hecho, aún se preguntaba como aquello había sucedido.

Que estuviera allí esa tarde, le bastaba para ser feliz.

-Y...¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntó con curiosidad por saber su plan.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Nop.-Negó con la cabeza infantilmente.

-Entonces demos un paseo.-Propuso. Mientras se dirigían lentamente a una plaza, Neji reparó en su amiga. No llevaba puesta la ropa de las misiones ni la de los entrenamientos. Estaba distinta. Se había recogido el pelo en dos trenzas que caían por delante de sus hombros, lo que dejaba apreciar cuan largo era en realidad su cabello. Vestía una blusa ajustada, pero con las mangas más abiertas, de color crema. Y un pantalón negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

No iba a negarlo, le parecía atractiva. Pero atractiva y nada más. Él era el gran genio de los Hyuga y no iba a caer en las redes de ningún jueguecito amoroso. Aunque al crecer se había vuelto incluso más atractivo e interesante que antes -al menos para las chicas-. El número de jovencitas que suspiraban por él, no tenía nada que envidiarle a las que babeaban por el Uchiha. Ya que las fans de ambos grupos solían ser exactamente las mismas.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, el castaño miraba fijamente a Tenten, de arriba a abajo, escrutándola. Ella se percató de esto y, sonrojada, intentó entablar una conversación con él.

-Neji, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Te observaba.-Contestó simplemente.

-Creo que de eso ya me di cuenta.-Comentó con sarcasmo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué me cuestionas? Haces unas preguntas demasiado obvias.-Reprochó con desdén.

-No es nada, olvídalo.-Suspiró desistiendo, con una sonrisa forzada y una pequeña gota resbalando por su nuca.

* ****************************************************************************

-Ya está, preciosa.-Dijo mientras le daba la vuelta al lienzo en el que había estado dibujando, para mostrar su obra de arte a unos ojos azules llenos de ilusión y curiosidad.

-¡Es increíble, me encanta!

-Me alegro de que te guste. He intentado ser fiel a la realidad, hace mucho que no retrato personas.

-¿Fiel a la realidad? Si salgo mil veces mejor en el dibujo, ¡parezco una modelo!

-Pues a mi me pareces más hermosa en la realidad.-Susurró, dado que con la mínima distancia que los separaba en ese instante, no era necesario hablar más alto. Distancia que Sai acortó hasta besar a su novia una vez más.

-Sai-kun, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estás muy tenso.- Había dado en el clavo. Si había alguien capaz de descifrar lo que Sai ocultaba tras su perfecta sonrisa, esa era Ino Yamanaka.

-Bueno, hace un rato tuve una reunión con Tsunade-sama y mi equipo.

-¿Y...?

-Ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto, si quiere entrar en el equipo 7, alguien debe irse. Creo que lo justo sería que él se reintegrara. Y si alguien debe salir, ese soy yo.

-Pero tú no quieres irte...-El chico guardó silencio.

-Pienso que tienen derecho. Desde que él se fue, han luchado por que regrese y ahora que está aquí de nuevo, yo no soy quien para arrebatarles esa oportunidad.

-Creo que te estoy enseñando los sentimientos correctos.- Sai sonrió, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Pero esta no fue una sonrisa como las demás que mostraba, carentes de toda emoción. Esta fue una sonrisa alegre y sincera. La primera sonrisa de felicidad que había esbozado desde que sus amigos lo conocían.

-¡Genial! Estamos avanzando. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa.-Chilló, antes de abrazarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?-Dudó, a la vez que correspondía al abrazo y su pálido rostro se llenaba de desconcierto.

-¡Y avanzando muy rápido! ¡Ya cambias de expresión!

* *****************************************************************************

Aquella tarde, dos horas antes del atardecer, todas las plazas y parques de Konohakagure bullían de actividad. Entre aquellas muchas personas se encontraban dos jóvenes comiendo en un amplio restaurante de alta clase, observando a la gente pasar mientras charlaban. Aunque aquello, más que una conversación era un monólogo . Ella hablaba y él sólo asentía, sin dejar de observarla atentamente.

-Y entonces yo le dije...-Guardó silencio.-Neji.-Le llamó, dejando de hablar de repente.

-¿Hm?-Gruñó, arqueando una ceja como única muestra del desconcierto que le producía la brusca terminación de su incesante parloteo.

-Me...-Soltó un gran suspiro intentando en vano calmarse. Cosa que le fue simplemente imposible.-Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó, arqueando más la ceja y reclinándose en la silla, cambiando de posición por primera vez en media hora.

-No dejas de mirarme, casi ni parpadeas ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estás diferente.

¿Qué?-Exclamó, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Me fijo en ti, simplemente te ves bien-Sentenció tranquilamente Fue directo y conciso. No se sonrojó, al contrario que su interlocutora. Si no era tímido en el campo de batalla, no iba a serlo en una situación en la que su vida no se encontraba en juego. Fue preciso y contundente, igual que sus ataques.-. Si eres mi compañera de equipo, es normal que haga estas apreciaciones. Me parece que hoy te ves mejor que otros días.

-Gracias-Sonrió.-. Tú también deberías cambiar de ropa cuando no estamos de servicio, ¿no crees?

-No.

-Aaaaah-Se resignó con desgano, dejando caer su cabeza al lado del plato en el que estaba comiendo.-. Nunca aprenderás...-Él volvió a arquear una ceja como gesto de total incompresión por su conducta.-Eres peor que Sai...Él por lo menos tiene ganas de aprender.-Murmuró para si.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¿Qué voy a decir?-El de ojos perlados la miró interrogante, no muy convencido con su respuesta evasiva.

-Si ya has terminado de comer, vámonos.-Dijo, levantándose.

-No pretenderás llevarme a casa.-Rezongó, indignada.

-No, vamos a dar otro paseo.

La joven Ama, dio el último bocado a su comida y se levantó de la mesa. Su distinguido acompañante le hizo señas a uno de los camareros del local para que se acercara. Pagó la cuenta sin quejarse por el precio de los platos solicitados, como todo un caballero. Al fin y al cabo, era un Hyuga, la familia más rica e importante de su villa. Y lo seguiría siendo hasta que el clan Uchiha resurgiera de sus cenizas. En ese entonces, volverían a competir por el primer escaño.

Por el momento, la villa no tenía demasiado aprecio ni sentía demasiada confianza por la casi extinta familia Uchiha.

Mientras caminaban, sin acordarlo, sin mirarse si quiera, Neji entrelazó sus dedos con una de las manos de la chica. Y esta, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Ambos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa de soslayo, y caminaron juntos hacia el gran y anaranjado sol que se ponía por el horizonte. Un horizonte lleno de promesas, de futuro, juntos...

****************************************************************************

Ohayo Gosaimasu, queridos lectores!!!

Agradezco mucho toooooodos los reviews. Me rio mucho leyéndolos, y...sobre el triángulo amoroso...¿quién sabe? Sólo voy a decir que una personita lo cortará a tiempo. *_*

Por fin,. Aquí el NejiTen. Y...creánme, a mí también me costó escoger la decisión del equipo 7. Sepan que no los decepcionaré. Creo, espero, anhelo, deseo... u_uU

Gracias otra vez! An-chan :///)


	19. Capítulo 19¡Basta Yo decidiré

Capítulo 19- ¡Basta! Yo decidiré...

-¡¿Quieres dejar de arrastrarme ya?!-Seguía rezongando, incansablemente.-¡¿Cuántos kilómetros van ya?, ¿eh, Shino?-Lo miró con hostilidad.-El imbécil de Naruto ya está fuera de mi alcance.-Su colmena de insectos no se había despegado de su cuerpo desde que intentó descuartizar al Uzumaki. Y estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Han sido sólo setecientos metros en los que he tenido que escuchar tu desesperante letanía de quejas e improperios, Kiba-Respondió.-. Así que, por favor, cállate.-El joven guardó silencio, aunque malhumorado. Cuando su amigo Aburame hablaba con esa determinación y cierta irritación, lo más coherente y recomendable era hacerle caso sin rechistar. Aunque, tan sólo entendió una cuarta parte de lo que le dijo.

El chico de lentes oscuros, parado frente a él, lo miró fijamente y cruzó los brazos. Con una muda orden, sus bichos se removieron a su antojo.

El Inuzuka sintió claramente cómo los insectos replegaban su formación, atándolo a un tronco talado de la zona de entrenamiento en la que se encontraban, y supo que aquella cuestión se alargaría.

Su perro, siempre fiel, se acomodó a un lado del encantador de insectos, acurrucándose y restregándose contra sus piernas. El inteligente can sabía, tan bien cómo su amo, que aquello se iba a extender.

-Kiba-Murmuró.-, ¿te gusta Hinata?-Preguntó, sencillamente, cómo si fuera la demanda más simple del mundo y la respuesta no acarreara nada con sigo.

-Sí...-Fue lo único que susurró.

-Bien-Asintió.-, eso ya lo sabía-El joven de pelo castaño y alborotado lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. En ese caso...¿para que demonios se lo preguntaba? , ¿para torturarlo?, ¿o para hacer que lo aceptara?

-¿Cuándo...te diste cuenta?-Susurró con voz queda, mirando los remolinos de arena que se formaban al rededor de sus pies, ocasionados por el leve viento que surcaba la villa.

-En aquella misión que nos encomendaron a los cuatro, tus celos eran palpables-Contestó con simpleza y convicción.-. Hace unos tres años, ¿recuerdas?-Kiba se limitó a asentir.-Y también me he dado cuenta de que aprovechaste la marcha de Naruto para acercarte a Hinata de una manera más sentimental-Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio entre los dos. Él nunca había pretendido ocultarle nada a nadie, no iba a avergonzarse por interesarse en Hinata. Pero...que expusieran todos sus penosos intentos de cortejo, no era algo demasiado agradable.-. Sabes que Hinata está enamorada de Naruto desde que tenemos cinco años, ¿cierto?

-Sí-Escupió.-, de ese tarado...

-Será todo lo tarado que quieras, pero se ganó el corazón de nuestra amiga-Puntualizó.-, y de manera permanente por lo que parece-Kiba estaba atónito. ¿Ahora lo defendía? ¿Qué se había perdido?-. Lo que aún no he podido averiguar, Kiba, es: ¿la amas?

-¿Qué?-Susurró. Eso, desde luego, no se lo esperaba.

-¿Estás realmente enamorado de Hinata, como ella lo está de Uzumaki?-El confundido muchacho se lo planteó durante un par de segundos. Abatido, clavó la mirada otra vez en el suelo.-Entiendo-Dijo.-, tu silencio era todo lo que necesitaba-Calló durante un par de minutos. Sólo el rumor de las hojas de los árboles balanceándose, amenizaba ligeramente el tenso ambiente.-¿Sabes...?-Comenzó, nuevamente.-si la elección de Naruto hubiera sido otra y Sakura-san hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos, Hinata seguiría apoyándolo y adorándolo desde las sombras, y regalándole más sonrojos y tímidas sonrisas.

-Ajá.-Masculló.

-Eso es el amor, Kiba-Sentenció.-. Poner las necesidades de esa persona por encima de las tuyas, llorar cuando ella llore, reír cuando ella lo haga, amarla, protegerla en todo momento, eternamente. Ser feliz si ella lo es, aunque no sea a tu lado, sino con otra persona-Habló sin titubear en ningún momento, con una seguridad típica en él e imprimiéndole veracidad a sus palabras.-. Porque, lamentablemente, en el amor, no siempre se es correspondido-Kiba sabía que su amigo, aún con la corta edad que tenían, era muy sabio. Incluso se le podía calificar de erudito. Y siempre pensó, que el día en el que hablara y dijera todas las verdades que se callaba, el mundo se acabaría. Y tenía razón. Su mundo, se resquebrajó en miles de pedazos y se vino abajo.-. Sé que has escuchado la frase de: ``Si no estás con migo no estarás con nadie´´, eso, es obsesión. Y fue lo más parecido a la escena de celos que representaste, arrojándote a su yugular-Desde luego, no le daba tregua.-. Pero, ¿has escuchado alguna vez la frase: Si la amas, déjala ir?

-Yo...

-Eso-le cortó.-, es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas. Es lo mejor para ella-Aseguró.-. Si realmente la amas, quieres que sea feliz por encima de tus deseos egoístas. Y ella sólo puede ser feliz con Uzumaki Naruto. Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien-Se arrodilló a la altura de su amigo y sus lentes resbalaron ligeramente por el puente de su nariz, después de estirar uno de sus brazos y colocarlo en uno de sus hombros.-. Kiba, tú e Hinata son mis mejores amigos-Le miró, asombrado, nunca pensó una declaración de esa manera por parte de Shino.- y quiero lo mejor para ustedes. Sinceramente, creo que esto es lo mejor para ambos. Lo más sano para ti, y el final más agradable para ella. Así que me harás caso, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo...-Sonrió, débilmente.-En serio, Shino. No quiero volver a mantener una charla seria contigo-Él no respondió-. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿por qué siempre tienes razón?

El Aburame sonrió de medio lado y lo liberó de la atadura de sus bichos. Luego, le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El joven Inuzuka aceptó su ayuda y, una vez en pie, se sacudió todo el polvo acumulado. Akamaru se levantó del suelo rápidamente, y se sacudió, imitando a su dueño, mientras soltaba un ladrido agudo y alegre.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

-Oye, Shino-Intervino Kiba, rompiendo el silencio.-. Quería preguntarte...¿cómo sabías definir tan bien el amor? Yo nunca habría sabido encontrar las palabras exactas-Le sonrió con picardía y malicia.-. ¿Acaso te has enamorado alguna vez?-Su compañero de equipo no le respondió. Sólo se acomodó los lentes con los dedos índice y el corazón, dejando en la sospecha a su mejor amigo.

******************************************************************************

Largos días y frías noches se habían sucedido después de la fecha de su última reunión. Aquel era un momento importante y decisivo en sus vidas. Un momento en el que debían mostrar sin trabas su aplomo y su decisión. Ese día, decidirían el destino de uno de los equipos más importantes de la historia de su villa, el destino del equipo 7.

Los cuatro ninjas caminaban hacia la torre de la Hokage. Estaban sumidos en silencio cada uno enfrascado en un curso de pensamientos distinto. Unos escogiendo las palabras exactas para manifestar su opinión, otros odiándose un poco por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

La única chica del equipo echó una ojeada disimulada a sus compañeros. Tenía muy clara su decisión, en cuanto se le ocurrió, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, porque le costaría demasiado. Su razón le decía que era lo mejor, pero su corazón...pensaba algo bastante distinto.

Tres de los cuatro reunidos suspiraron a la vez de manera imperceptible para los demás. Era algo cruel de parte de la Hokage dejar que ellos mismos escogieran entre sí. Debía saber muy bien-y, de hecho, lo hacía-, que era algo demasiado complicado para una mente joven, aunque madura-sólo en algunos casos-, una de decisión de ese tipo.

Era increíble cómo el silencio se había mantenido, imperturbable, desde que se encontraron hasta llegar a la Torre. Pero, los implicados ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la oficina en la que debían entrar. El Uchiha se adelantó a sus compañeros, irradiando una envidiable seguridad en sí mismo. Pero, antes de poder tocar la puerta, su amiga de ojos verdes, colocó una mano sobre la suya, impidiéndoselo.

-¿Están todos seguros?-Preguntó la chica con una pequeña arruga de preocupación surcando su frente.

-Sí.-Respondieron al unísono los tres chicos.

-Bien, al menos en esto estamos todos de acuerdo.-Bromeó, a la vez que asentía, intentando amenizar un poco el ambiente. Ellos sonrieron.

La chica tocó suavemente la puerta, casi con temor. Después de esperar unos segundos, escucharon la inconfundible y autoritaria voz de la Godaime, permitiéndoles pasar a su oficina.

Al entrar, la encontraron, como siempre, sumergida entre mares de papeles que alcanzaban la altura de sus hombros, ordenados por la mesa. El papeleo era la única razón por la que a Naruto, de vez en cuando, lo de ser Hokage no le parecía tan encantador y maravilloso.

Ella ni siquiera los miró cuando entraron y se pararon frente a su mesa. Terminó de rellenar un documento que entregó a Shizune. Esta les dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora a los muchachos y salió, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, con un chasquido.

Esperaron pacientemente hasta que la mujer levantó la mirada hacia ellos. Incluso el rubio se mantuvo callado. Pudo apreciar que tenía mucho trabajo y no le convenía nada hacerla enfadar.

-¿Ya se han decidido?-Preguntó con su voz seria y profunda. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, asintiendo.-Muy bien, ¿entonces?-Clavó sus ojos ámbar en el joven Uzumaki, que era el primero desde la derecha.

-Lo siento, Sai-Tomó la iniciativa el valiente chico de ojos azules.-, pero, quiero que el equipo 7 vuelva a ser como antes. Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme y yo.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun-Intervino el chico que se encontraba de pie, a su lado.-. Yo estoy de acuerdo.-Se sonrieron entre ellos. Una sonrisa apenada por parte del primero en hablar.

-Bien-Asintió la rubia e imponente mujer.-. Ya tenemos dos opiniones, ¿Sakura?-La nombrada respiró hondo y frunció el ceño, como si le costara y se arrepintiera de decir lo que aún no había manifestado. Cerró los ojos con pesadez.

-Yo quiero que el equipo siga siendo como es ahora: Naruto, Sai y yo.-Respondió.

-INNER SAKURA: ¡Chaaaa! Sí chica, resiste. ¡Y tú Sasuke-kun, no nos odies por esto! Es parte de un perfecto y elaborado plan. ¡Al final seremos todos felices!

-¡Pero, Sakura-chan!-Gritó el jinchuruki totalmente anonadado, acompañado de las miradas de desconcierto de todos los presentes.-¡Esto es por lo que hemos estado luchando estos tres años!

-Lo siento, Naruto. No voy a cambiar de opinión, él no se lo merece.-Rebatió, con esfuerzo.

-¿Tú que piensas, Sasuke-teme?-Preguntó el rubio, desesperado. Buscaba posibilidades hasta en la última opción.

-Me...Me da igual.-Contestó, intentando parecer indiferente. Cosa que no consiguió tan bien como otra veces. La de ojos verdes, al ver a su amigo así, realmente se replanteó su cruel plan. Tal vez lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos.

-Sakura-chan, yo también quiero que Sai se quede pero, ¡piénsalo! Que Sasuke vuelva con nosotros, es lo que queríamos! Recuerda la promesa que te hice...¡me lo rogaste!

-Lo sé-Le cortó, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Ya no era esa niña débil que tan sólo lloraba. Tenía un plan que llevaría a cabo y soportaría como toda una mujer hasta la última de las consecuencias. Y...si no funcionaba, no quería volver a llorar por Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba harta de perseguirle, ella también tenía orgullo y amor propio que no iba a perder ni siquiera por él. Esta vez, ELLA, sería la interesante que se haría desear.-, pero...

-¡Vamos Sakura ¡Naruto-kun tiene razón. Deja que Sasuke vuelva al equipo. De verdad, a mí no me importa irme.-Terció Sai.

En ese momento, los shinobis comenzaron a hablar en un tono de voz bastante elevado y alterado, defendiendo su opinión, intentando persuadir a Sakura, que cada vez parecía más convencida. Con sus gritos, en la oficina se formó al instante una nube de argumentos inconexos, y el nudo de chillidos más espantoso que la Godaime había oído nunca en un lugar cerrado.

Esto le provocó a la madura mujer, una jaqueca mucho más fuerte que las que le provocaban las reuniones con los cerrados, testarudos y estúpidos del consejo. Incluso más fuerte que los dolores de cabeza por culpa de la resaca.

Y había que saber, que cuando a Tsunade Godaime Hokage, sanin de la villa oculta de la Hoja le dolía la cabeza, se ponía de muy mal humor...

-¡BASTA!-Gritó Tsunade más alto que todos ellos juntos, a la vez que le propinaba un golpe tan fuerte a su mesa que la rompió por la mitad, haciendo que todos los papeles que se encontraban sobre ella, volaran por toda la habitación, describiendo eses en el aire al caer.-¡Shizune!

-Sí, Tsunade-sama-Se asomó por la puerta.-. Ya he pedido que traigan otro escritorio.

-Perfecto-Masculló mientras se masajeaba las sienes.-. Como veo que no se ponen de acuerdo...

-Pero...-Se intentó quejar el rubio.

-¡He dicho basta!-Chilló.-Yo decidiré-Todos tragaron saliva nerviosamente ante esta declaración, enfocando sus sentidos en la malhumorada mujer.-. Naruto, tú saldrás para que Sasuke entre.

El nombrado se quedó en estado de shock. ¡No podía creelo! Había sopesado absolutamente todas las posibilidades. Sai, Sasuke, incluso Sakura en algún momento, aunque descartó la idea un segundo después, porque ella era la única que había formado parte del grupo desde sus inicios. Pero, pero...¿él? ¿ÉL? No era por ser egoísta ni nada por el estilo, al contrario. ¡Pero, hasta él sólo podía formar el equipo 7! ¡Tenía el espíritu suficiente para eso! ¡A NADIE se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella idea! Naruto, ¿era sinceramente el que se iba?, ¿o era una broma pesada muy bien elaborada?

Sus asombrados acompañantes no sabían a quien mirar. Tampoco habían encajado extremadamente bien la noticia.

-¿Yo?-Susurró Naruto perdiendo su efusividad y su alegría.-¡Tsunade-no-ba-chan!

-¿Y qué pasará con nuestros senseis?-Preguntaron los shinobis de pelo y ojos negros, anticipándose a la explicación que necesariamente vendría después.

-Kakashi seguirá siendo el instructor del equipo 7: Sakura y ustedes dos.-Los señaló con el dedo índice.-. Yamato será el sensei de Naruto.

-¿De Naruto, nada más?-Inquirió sagazmente su alumna.

-Sí, sólo de Naruto.-Intervino el capitán anbu. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia el sitio del que provenía aquella voz. Yamato se encontraba agachado junto al Hatake, en una de las ventanas.

-Nosotros ya habíamos sido informados de que esto podía pasar-Continuó el jounin de la máscara.-. Al final, fue como usted dijo, Tsunade-san.-Se dirigió a la rubia.

-Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-toucho.-Murmuró el normalmente híper-activo muchacho, con sus hermosos ojos azules vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas reprimidas.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Entrenarás con Yamato-san para poder controlar mejor tu poder.-Dijo el que fue su sensei, sonriendo.

-Muy bien. No tengo nada más que decir-Comenzó la rubia en voz alta, todos la miraron.-. ¡FUERA!-Ordenó.

Cumplieron su mandato sin titubear, estaba de bastante mal humor y en esos momentos era mejor alejarse. La única persona capaz de sobrevivir ilesa a los enfados de la mujer, era Shizune. Aunque el resto del mundo ignoraba cual era su secreto. Ella incluso se atrevía a dejarla sin sake, su adorado licor.

Al salir, todos se dispersaron en silencio, sin siquiera despedirse. Excepto Naruto, que después de dar unos pasos fuera de la oficina, se quedó clavado en el sitio. Negándose a aceptar la realidad. Ni por un momento se planteó seriamente que él o Sakura pudieran salir del grupo.

Kakashi y Yamato se detuvieron unos segundos, intercambiando murmullos. Luego, el anbu se fue mientras el otro hombre se dirigía al abatido joven.

-Kakashi-sensei...-Gimió cuando el hombre caminó por el pasillo de losas verdes, hacia él.

-No te preocupes, Naruto-Le animó mientras le revolvía el pelo rubio como una padre cariñoso. verás, con Yamato-san te volverás mucho más fuerte. Y te convertirás en un Hokage excelente, espero que mucho menos cascarrabias que la actual.-Sonrió, bajo su máscara.

-Tranquilo, no se lo diré a Tsunade-sama.-Murmuró alegremente, Shizune, que acababa de pasar a su lado.

-Gracias, Shizune-chan.

-Sí.-Asintió un poco más animado y un tanto perplejo. Su sensei, bueno, ex-sensei, nunca le había manifestado tan abiertamente su apoyo incondicional en esa empresa casi imposible.

-Vamos, te invito a comer ramen. Yo pagaré y podrás comer todo el que quieras, ¿te parece?-Propuso, siendo consciente de la verdadera trascendencia de sus palabras.

-¡Claro! ¡Dattebayo!

********************************************************************************

Hola!! Les gustó el capi??

Shino definitivamente las mata callando! Jajaja! Hip Hip Hurra, Shino-kun!!

Comprendo que quieran matarme después de esta horrorosa decisión, pero, al final será lo mejor...lo juro!!

A mí también me costó decidir, pero, consideré que esto le daba más interés, estarán de acuerdo con migo, aunque les parezca un monstruo sin corazón, no?

Hasta la vista, espero que nos leamos pronto. An-chan! :)


	20. Capítulo 20 Ichiraku Ramen

Capítulo 20- Ichiraku Ramen

Cuando los afamados -para mal o para bien- ninja copia y el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente salieron de la gran torre, se encontraron con todos los demás que habían sido citados.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Lo sentimos, Naruto.-Se disculpó su ex-compañera de equipo, hablando por todos.

-¡No importa!-Respondió con una sonrisa que rápidamente contagió a todos los presentes. Dejándolos mucho más tranquilos al ver que su habitual carácter efusivo y atolondrado no lo había abandonado.

-¡Exactamente! No lo voy a matar...-Reprochó Yamato.

-Sí, pero debo admitir que mis actuales alumnos son un extraño grupo.-Agregó Kakashi. Todos rieron, unos más abiertamente que otros.

-Íbamos a Ichiraku, ¿quieren venir?-Al rubio se le ocurrió una idea fenomenal, al menos a su parecer. Ellos lo miraron, dubitativos-Paga Kakashi-sensei.-Agregó. Este argumento les hizo a todos aceptar, rápidamente. Aunque ya no fueran un equipo seguirían siendo amigos, e ir a comer era una muy buena forma de pasar un rato divertido en compañía. Después de todo, no pagaba ellos.

-Sí.

-Me parece bien.

-Encantado.-Respondieron respectivamente todos, excepto el Uchiha.

- Y tú dobe, ¿no vienes?

-Claro, teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Do...

-¡CALLÉNSE!-Gritó la pelirosa a pleno pulmón, amenazándolos con los puños en alto mientras se enfundaba los guantes. Con lo que, por supuesto, ambos se silenciaron en el acto.

El grupo emprendió la marcha hacia el acogedor local. Pero después de dar unos pasos, se percataron de que el Hatake no les seguía. Dieron media vuelta para buscarlo, y lo encontraron exactamente en el lugar donde lo habían dejado.

Pero había algo extraño en él. Buscaba desesperadamente en su casi vacía billetera y la atmósfera a su alrededor se había tornado un tanto violeta y melancólicamente deprimente. Ignorando su comprensible tristeza, Yamato se encargó de arrastrarlo,-literalmente- con ellos. Aunque el enmascarado estaba buscando excusas para escabullirse de su inesperado encuentro, su equipo le recriminó que aquellas excusas eran incluso peores que las que utilizaba cuando llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos o a las misiones.

El jounin, resignado, se decantó por ir con ellos al ver su implacable determinación. Los seguía arrastrando los pies mientras su aura sombría aún lo rodeaba, dándole el aspecto de una inquietante alma en pena.

Poco antes de llegar a su destino, todos charlaban animadamente. Incluso el sensei del equipo 7, que ya se había recuperado medianamente del shock que le había causado ese gran golpe a su tambaleante economía. El Uchiha, como siempre, se mostraba un poco apático y retraído. Pero exactamente por ese motivo, fue el primero que se percató de las cuatro personas que caminaban por la misma calle en dirección contraria a ellos.

Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru y Neji, venían conversando por igual. Más bien, las kunoichis comentaban y reían, mientras los dos chicos las seguían de cerca. Uno de ellos cargado de bolsas, cajas y paquetes de inusitada variedad, y el otro con su expresión pétrea que dejaba entrever cansancio y aburrimiento. Pero si alguno de los dos tenía intención de entablar una conversación, lo disimulaban bastante bien.

Ambos grupos se saludaron y después de intercambiar unas palabras de saludo y ofrecimiento, todos se dirigían hacia Ichiraku. Esto devolvió a Kakashi a su estado de fúnebre alma condenada, que vaga por la vida atada a espantosos recuerdos o sucesos que se niegan a desaparecer incluso con el inevitable transcurso del tiempo. Ya que, obviamente, todo corría a su cuenta.

Justo en la puerta del local que era su destino, se encontraron con un muy risueño Chouji, que parecía estar soñando, internado en su paradisíaco mundo de color. Y por el contrario, se encontraron también con una escena totalmente atípica: Maito Guy y Rock Lee, estaban llorando, apagando con sus lágrimas la que creían su inextinguible llama de la juventud.

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludó el Akimichi muy contento.

-Hola.-Respondieron.

-Cejotas, Guy-sensei. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

-Verás, yo te lo explicaré.-Dijo Chouji al ver que esa pregunta solo sumía más a los hombres en su creciente y apabullante estado de tristeza y desesperación.

***Flash-Back***

-Lee, debes buscar nuevos retos para hacerte más fuerte.

-Lo entiendo Guy-sensei, pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Nuevos oponentes-Aseguró el hombre mirando con aprobación a su estudiante de cejas generosas.-. ¡Grandes como montañas! ¡Fuertes y feroces como un animal salvaje!-Ambos miraron hacia las calles colindantes al campo de entrenamiento en el que se encontraban, buscando una señal que les dijera quién era el robusto y novedoso oponente al que buscaban.

-¡Chouji!-Gritó Guy al ver al ninja de huesos grandes, caminar por ahí. Si era tan sumamente oportuno, esa, sin duda, era su señal.

-Hola Lee, Guy-sensei-Saludó el chico mientras se acercaba a ellos.-. ¿Para qué me llamaban, puedo ayudarles en algo?-Preguntó, gentilmente.

-¡Rápido! Un circuito: Mil quinientas sentadillas, un salto de longitud, cuatro vueltas y media a Konoha y volver hasta aquí.

-Pero no quiero-Replicó, ya se había cansado solo de escuchar el extenuante recorrido. No se quería ni imaginar el suplicio por el que tendría que pasar haciendo eso contra un oponente tan veloz y competente como era el chico de mallas verdes. Además, no estaba muy dispuesto a grandes esfuerzos físicos en los pocos días en los que su equipo no se encontraba de servicio.-. ¿Qué gano yo con todo esto?-Inquirió no muy convencido, frunciendo el ceño con escepticismo.

-¡Todo el ramen que quieras comer!

***Fin del Flash-Back***

-Con esa promesa me emocioné y pues... gané-Terminó sonriendo apenado.-. No todos los días me invitan a comer.-Aclaró.

-Es que invitar a Chouji a comer es tener ganas de arruinarse-Recalcó la flor de cerezo.-. Sin ofender.-Se excusó rápidamente, mirando al implicado.

-No te preocupes-Dijo, con jovialidad, el chico.-, reconozco que soy de buen comer.-Mencionó, mientras se daba palmaditas en la barriga.

-¿No quieren comer con nosotros? Paga Kakashi-san.-Dijo la rubia de la Arena pensando que su propuesta era justa y caritativa.

Como si del foco de una linterna se tratase, un rayo de luz iluminó las facciones de maestro y pupilo, y volvió a sus vidas su conocida energía.

-Por esta vez, aceptaré ayuda de mi rival-Sentenció mirando a Kakashi con una sonrisa de superioridad.-. Agradezco tu amable ofrecimiento.

El ya numeroso grupo entró en el local con energías renovadas y con ganas de devorar, desafortunadamente para el Hatake.

Este, intentó escapar, pero los otros dos maestros lo retuvieron y le obligaron a entrar con ellos y a hacerse responsable de la seguramente extensa y cara cuenta que se derivaría de su banquete de aquella tarde.

Cuando los dos jounin y el anbu volvieron con los demás, vieron que no se habían sentado. Por alguna razón estaban apelotonados frente a la barra en la que se hacían los pedidos.

-¡Hinata-sama!

-¡Hinata-chan!-Gritaron Neji y Naruto al mismo tiempo.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar a la pregunta, el jovial señor Teuchi, apareció berreando felizmente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Jaja, niño!, debo darte un regalo.-Le felicitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que irradiaba felicidad por doquier.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó el otro totalmente extrañado.

-¡Claro! Me acabas de llenar el local. Y, además, me has dado una muy buena clienta desde tu cita con ella el otro día-Mientras decía esto señalando a la Hyuga, le guiñó un ojo. Lo que provocó tres inevitables y predecibles reacciones: Dos sonrojos por parte de Naruto e Hinata. Un creciente instinto asesino hacia el rubio por cortesía del primo de esta. Y miradas de incredulidad del resto de los presentes.-. Siéntense allí-Ordenó, señalando una mesa redonda de buen tamaño en un rincón.-. En seguida voy a atenderles.

Todos hicieron caso, algunos más dispuestos que otros. Y de esta manera, dio comienzo la segunda de sus muchas, variadas, animadas y extrañas -todo hay que decirlo- reuniones.

-¡Hinata-chan al lado mío, al lado mío!-Chillaba de manera infantil el rubio, agarrando a la chica del brazo y colocándola en un asiento en uno de los extremos de la mesa para que nadie más se sentará a su lado. Después, se dio mucha prisa y se sentó en la silla libre a su derecha, con una gran sonrisa.

Neji se vio tentado de tirarlo del asiento en el que estaba cómodamente sentado, cuando se dispuso a hablar con total naturalidad con su prima, después de la escena que acababa de representar.

Pero, Tenten le puso una mano en el hombro, casi leyendo sus pensamientos, y le obligó a sentarse en la otra punta de la mesa.

-¡Oh, mi bella, hermosísima flor rosada de cerezo!-Comenzó Lee, que tomó asiento a la derecha de Sakura.-¿Qué te trae por estos parajes?

-Eh...¿la...la comida?-Respondió, dudosa.

-¡Oh! Pero, para ti sería más adecuado un restaurante fino y elegante como lo son tus acciones.

-Ajá...-Estaba empezando a hartarse.

-¿No te gustaría ir conmigo a un hermoso lugar, delicioso para el paladar y los ojos?-¿De dónde demonios había sacado tanta ñoñería?

-Verás, Lee, yo...-Aunque pensaba dejarle claro que lo rechazaba, ni ella misma sabía por qué, no le resultaba tan fácil como con su ex-compañero de equipo. Un tajante ``NO´´, una mirada asesina y un puñetazo eran una buena forma, pero...¿Cómo decirlo? Ella estaba buscando un forma con más...¿tacto?

-Lee-Intervino Sasuke, que estaba sentado ``por casualidad´´ a la izquierda de Sakura.-. ¿No entiendes que no quiere ir contigo a ningún sitio?

-Si ese fuera el caso, Sasuke-kun, me lo diría sin más, ¿cierto, Sakura?

-Déjala en paz, lo que precisamente no quiere, iluso-Agregó, mirándola esta vez.-, es rechazarte de una manera que pueda herir tus sentimientos. Así que deja de agobiarla y vete a rondar a otra, porque con ella no vas a ir ni a la esquina.

-Sasuke...-Susurró Sakura. Estaba totalmente maravillada por la vehemencia y la ferocidad con la que la había librado de su ``pretendiente´´.El plan iba mejor de lo esperado.

Sus labios se curvaron en una dulce sonrisa, sinceramente, le gustaba que Sasuke la protegiera de esa manera.

Su compañero de equipo, al verla sonreír, sonrió también. Había caído de lleno en su trampa, y no la iba a dejar escapar.

**************************************************************************

Hola!!

Espero que les haya gustado este cap.

Pobre Hinata-chan!! Pobre Kakashi-sensei!!

Quiero pedir disculpas adelantadas, porque no sé cuando podré colgar los próximos capítulos. Ni de este fanfic, ni del otro. Ya que me voy a mudar de país dentro de muy poco y estoy muy ocupada con este asunto. Pero intentaré actualizar en cualquier huequecito que tenga libre.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, apoyos, consejos y lecturas. Todos ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.

An-chan n///n


	21. Capítulo 21Grupos problemáticos

Capítulo 21- Grupos problemáticos

-¡Ramen, ramen y más ramen! ¡Qué bien estoy comiendo estos días! ¡Y sin pagar un yen!-Exclamó mientras se colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos y acomodándose en la fresca hierba sobre la que estaba recostado. Las diminutas gotitas del reocío mojaron su ropa, refrecándolo.

-Pero que haya tanta gente... ¿no se te hace raro, Naruto-kun?

-¡Qué va! No pago yo...-Puntualizó mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente el aire limpio y relajante de aquel claro.

-Jijiji-Rió, dulcemente, provocando que el rubio la mirara de manera furtiva, de reojo. Adoraba ver su sonrisa sincera-, eso es cierto.

-Además, me siento acompañado.-Agregó, sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Habiendo logrado su cometido de espionaje.

-Me alegro mucho.-Rió la chica que lo acompañaba, mirándolo con ternura.

-¡Oi Hinata-chan!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me he dado cuenta...ya no tartamudeas cuando me hablas ¡Avanzas muy rápido!

-Sí.-Sonrió, un tanto apenada.

-Bueno, no me extraña. Has tenido tiempo para practicar ¡nos vemos casi todos los días!

-Bueno, es que mi equipo está suspendido momentáneamente por el embarazo de Kurenai-sensei y con tu situación actual, no creo que tengamos misiones durante un largo tiempo.

-Hinata-chan...

-¿Sí?

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que siempre que estamos solos, volvemos aquí?

-Es verdad.-Dijo mientras miraba las diáfanas y poco profundas aguas del cristalino lago.

-Es que me encanta este lugar.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Y que tu estés aquí, lo hace más especial-Comentó el rubio, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza, apenada. Al recapacitar sobre lo que había dicho, se levantó de golpe y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su cara, por igual.-. Quiero decir, si no te hubiera visto desnuda ese día, nunca hubiera conocido este lago-Esto solo hizo que los dos se avergonzaran más.-. Me refiero a que, bueno, ahora estamos siempre juntos y...y...-Balbuceaba, nervioso.

-N...No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Entendí lo que querías decirme.

-Debería empezar a callarme...

* ****************************************************************************

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué nos ha reunido si no tenemos ninguna misión?-Cuestionó, intrigada, su alumna, al ver al hombre llegar una hora tarde a su encuentro. Ya no tenía caso ni enfadarse con él. Seguiría siendo un impuntual empedernido hasta el último de sus días.

-Exactamente por eso. Hoy tienen el día libre-Sus actuales alumnos lo miraron extrañados, definitivamente no entendían su lógica.-. En una misión, es vital nuestro trabajo en equipo. Y para conseguirlo, es fundamental y absolutamente necesario que haya una buena relación entre los integrantes de este grupo tan...singular.

-Ya, y ¿cómo hacemos eso?

-Yo a todos los conozco y me llevo muy bien con ustedes, así que...¡a pasarlo bien!-Dijo, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo frente a sus estudiantes.

-¡Increíble! Kakashi-sensei es un irresponsable.

-No sé por qué te extraña tanto. Seguro que se fue a leer uno de sus libros.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Sakura?

-Supongo que lo que nos ha dicho, Sai. Pasar la tarde juntos...

-Me muero de ganas...-Murmuró el Uchiha con evidente sarcasmo, mientras se adelantaba a sus compañeros.

-Ese tipo de actitud es precisamente la Kakashi intenta eliminar mediante estos ejercicios.- Sonrió el otro ninja de pelo negro, mirando al inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke.

-¿¡Cuál es su problema!?-Ladró la joven de pelos rosados, mirando como se alejaba su amigo.

-Si no lo sabes tú, Sakura...

* ****************************************************************************

-Hinata-chan.-La llamó, adormilado.

-Dime.

-Tengo sueño ¡Dattebayo!

-Entonces duerme.-Le aconsejó como una madre cariñosa, viendo que ya se tambaleaba y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Pe...Pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

-El suelo está muy duro y frío.

-Si se te están cerrando los ojos...-Miró su precaria condición durante unos instantes y su rostro se ensombreció de duda e inseguridad. Clavó su mirada en sus manos, que retorcía de pura ansiedad.-Na...Naruto-k...kun, pu...puedes a...apoyarte...en mí.-El chico, que en realidad estaba más dormido que despierto, no se lo pensó dos veces, como sin duda hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en condiciones de razonamiento. Se abalanzó pesadamente sobre la chica, haciendo a los dos caer de mala manera el suelo, y se durmió en el acto. La joven Hyuga no pudo soportarlo y volvió a sus olvidadas costumbres. Se desmayó por el nerviosismo que la sobre-exposición a él, le producía.

****************************************************************************

El joven Uzumaki abrió lentamente los ojos, disfrutando de la calidez y la suavidad que lo envolvían. Afianzó más el abrazo a ese cuerpo sobre el que estaba tumbado y que a la vez lo cobijaba. Frotó sus mejillas cariñosamente contra el voluminoso y mullido lugar en el que su cabeza se apoyaba. Y se disponía a seguir durmiendo plácidamente, cuando se percató de algo que le alarmó, ¡estaba abrazando a alguien!

De golpe, volvió a la realidad y se desembarazó del delicado cuerpo. Sus ojos azules estudiaron la femenina figura que dormía ante él. Un adorable y gracioso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, pero sin perder esa característica aura de paz que siempre la envolvía.

En ese momento, dejó de removerse. En la posición que se encontraban, moverse solo lo hacía ver más y más comprometedor. Había estado apoyado sobe ella, con sus manos bien aferradas a su espalda , y utilizando su...generoso pecho, de almohada. Se sonrojó incluso más, con razón se le había antojado tan ``mullido´´. Y es que la joven tenía un buen cuerpo bastante desarrollado.

Pasó unos instantes más, tumbado sobre ella, y se permitió volver a la misma posición que cuando estaba dormido.

Sonrió, de pura felicidad. Cualquier otra mujer le hubiera desencajado la cara en el momento en que se tiró sobre ella, o, directamente, jamás le hubiera hecho el amable ofrecimiento. Sintiendo ese agradable y ligero calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica, por primera vez, se sintió verdaderamente dichoso, querido, pleno. Lo **amaba**. Sí, a él, al paria de Konoha. A él, sólo a él y siempre a él. Lo hacía sentirse especial.

Aunque reticente, se separó de ella. Se prometió algún día pedirle que pasara con él una noche. ¡Sin otras intenciones, claro! Nunca había dormido tan cómodo. Y ella, por supuesto, no se negaría. Porque ella lo **amaba**. Y ya que no había malas intenciones de por medio, ¿por qué limitar aquella maravillosa sensación a una noche? Podían ser dos, o tres noches. ¡Incluso cuatro o cinco!

Hizo una mueca y la acompañó de un suspiro, mientras jugaba con un oscuro mechón de cabello azulado, de manera ausente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si por él fuera, le suplicaría que durmiera con él y que le preparara la comida el resto de su vida. Volteó a mirar su pacífico rostro. Arqueó una ceja y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara y zorruna, astuta. ¿Quién decía que no podía pedírselo? De todos modos, ella no se negaría. Incluso, le haría sentir bien el pensamiento quererla a su lado.

Recordó de pronto, la cita que tenía con sus amigos para ayudarles un poco en la reconstrucción de la casa de los Uchiha. No podía dejar a la Hyuga allí, sola, así que decidió despertarla.

Puso una mano en uno de sus hombros, pero, antes de empezar a zarandearla, se lo pensó mejor. Se veía tan hermosa, que hubiera sido un verdadero crimen con pena de muerte despertarla.

Supuso que a sus compañeros no les importaría que la llevara. Así que, se agachó frente a ella, la miró con ternura una última vez y la tomó en brazos. Con paso ligero pero cuidadoso, dada la valiosa carga que llevaba, se dirigió hacia la casa de su mejor amigo.

***************************************************************************

Holaaaaa!!! Quiero informar de que ya estoy aquíííí! De vuelta para todos ustedes!

Por fin ya en la República Dominicana. Todavía no estoy completamente establecida, así que no podré actualizar con la asiduidad que me gustaría. Pero por lo menos podré hacerlo, no?? Es un avance!

Ya sé que estuvo muuuy corto, pero aquí vengo con otro capi. La cosa se va poniendo interesante. Estoy segura de que no se imaginan lo que viene a continuación! Ahora que todo **parece** tranquilo.

Adoro a Kakashi-sensei!! Aunque es un poquitito irresponsable. Y Naruto-kun...no tengo palabras. Me lo como a besitos!!!! n///n Cualquiera querría ser Hinata.

Bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, ánimos, apoyo y buenos deseos. Me levantan la moral, de veras! =I

An-chan n///n

PD:Nos veremos en el próximo cap: **Capítulo 22- No puede ser...**


	22. Capítulo 22No puede ser

Capítulo 22- No puede ser…

Los actuales miembros del equipo siete vagaban sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, con el Uchiha sumido en un ambiente de tensión.

Sai era mucho más abierto gracias a las clases que recibía de su novia, por lo que la Haruno pudo entablar una conversación con él. Ahora era mucho más agradable.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-Preguntó, en un tono extrañamente agradable. Ella lo miró positivamente sorprendida. No sabía que el chico pudiera tener otras facetas. Definitivamente, pasar tanto tiempo con Ino lo había ayudado.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que nos sentemos en ese banco de allá?

-Claro.-Asintió. Cuando tomaron asiento, unas manos le taparon los ojos al joven anbu desde atrás.

-¡Sai-kun!-Gritó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.-Vamos, necesito hablar un momento contigo.-Le sonrió a todos y arrastró al muchacho hasta un callejón en la esquina más cercana.

Uchiha y Haruno se sentaron en el banco, de espaldas. Se vieron envueltos en un sólido silencio que se apoderó de ellos, y la atmósfera se ponía más y más tensa por momentos. Sasuke era un orgulloso y no iba a suplicar por nada ni por nadie. En cambio, Sakura, con tanto tiempo tratándolo como un idiota repelente, le llevó a darse cuenta de que realmente era un poco chulo e indeseable, no iba a rebajarse por alguien como él. Pero los sentimientos seguían ahí, y les gustara o no, no era algo que pudieran erradicar o cambiar tan fácilmente como su punto de vista.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Quiso saber la chica de ojos verdes, cuando vio a su amigo acercándose.

-Ino-chan va a salir en una misión y puede que esté un tiempo fuera, quiere que tú me sigas ayudando, si puedes.

-¡Claro! Lo haré encantada.-Pasaron un rato charlando hasta que comenzaron a sufrir la falta de alimento, por lo que enviaron a Sasuke a comprar la comida para, según ellos, darle una vida útil. El Uchiha quería negarse, por el simple hecho de que le estaban ordenando hacer algo y de paso se estaban riendo de él, pero ir a comprar la comida era mejor que tener que soportar todas sus conversaciones ridículas, así que se levantó y se fue con parsimonia. Al menos los haría esperar un rato.

-Sai, dime…-La joven lo miró de reojo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Sí?

-Ino y tú, ¿son novios?

-De hecho sí.

-¡Lo sabía, es genial! Además, se ven muy bien juntos.

-¿Tú crees?-Ella asintió con vehemencia.-Me alegro, ya que con ella estoy descubriendo muchas sensaciones nuevas y no había encontrado a nadie que me explicara lo que necesito saber tan bien como ella lo hace.

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo, de todo corazón y le dio un fuerte abrazo que él correspondió. Era maravilloso como Sai había cambiado. Ahora era mucho más fácil relacionarse con él, e incluso se podía decir que quería relacionarse con él.

-Tomen.-El joven Uchiha, que volvía con la comida, casi se la arrojó a sus compañeros. Parecía estar de peor humor que lo usual. Comió en silencio, para variar.

-Sasuke.-Lo llamó su amiga.

-¿Hm?-Rumió, sin mirarla.

-Nos hace falta comprar algunas cosas para continuar con la reconstrucción, ¿cierto?-Asintió.-Bien, entonces vamos. Sai-kun también necesita comprar un par de cosas.

Una vez llegaron al local, uno de los chicos de separó del grupo para poder hacer sus compras en paz, dejando solos a los otros dos.

-De acuerdo Sai-kun, yo estoy…

-Feliz.

-¡Bien! Tú estás…

-Confundido.-Respondió, sin dudar. Ella rió.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Esta es la última, ¿estás preparado?

-Claro.

-Sasuke es…

-Repelente.

-¡Perfecto!-Le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.-¡Es increíble lo rápido que aprendes!

-Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué es?

-¿No puedes tratar igual a un amigo que a otra persona? Porque según lo que he leído, tu novia es una persona especial, que posee ciertos privilegios contigo, Por lo que no la puedes tratar igual que a todo el mundo, pero ¿cuáles son las cosas que no puedes hacer con tus amigos, pero sí con ella?

-Verás-Lo tomó de la mano.-, con amigos muy muy cercanos puedes hacer esto, aunque lo normal es que lo hagas tan solo con tu pareja. Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que solo puedes hacer con Ino. Como por ejemplo, tan solo puedes besarl…-En ese momento, una fuerte mano se cerró alrededor de su brazo y la alejó de Sai, haciéndola perder el balance. Cuando miró quien era aquella persona tratándola de manera tan brusca, estaba dispuesta a refunfuñar, pero entonces sucedió algo que le hizo pensar que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Ya terminé de comprar todo, nos largamos.-Fue lo único que dijo, con su voz fría, mirando hacia adelante, con indiferencia, mientras la arrastraba hasta la entrada de la tienda.

-Eso es estar celoso, ¿no?-Preguntó Sai, desde su lugar, mientras los veía alejarse. El acusado del episodio de coles no se inmutó, no pareció haber escuchado nada. Sin embargo, la Haruno estaba haciendo muestras de todo su autocontrol, para no morir de la risa y del placer en ese mismo instante. Nunca se había sentido tan victoriosa, estaba segura de eso. Aquello sonaba imposible, pero en realidad era así. Señoras y señores: Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso.

Una vez consciente de eso, no hizo esfuerzos por liberarse de su agarre, o porque dejara de arrastrarla, su semblante era totalmente iracundo. Aquello era un movimiento a su favor. Ella, como mujer inteligente, sabría la mejor manera de utilizar esa información más adelante. Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre irascible, orgulloso, celoso y territorial, con un fuerte sentido de la propiedad. Y por lo visto, Haruno Sakura, era el primer ser humano en formar parte de su inventario. Aquel conocimiento la halagaba, pero le irritaba al mismo tiempo. Era agradable sentirse deseada, pero no lo era tanto sentirse tratada como un objeto.

HOLAAAAAA!!!! YA VOLVÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!! X)

T_________T LO SIENTO!!!

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy conciente de que tardé DEMASIADO, no tengo perdón. Es todo un milagro que no me odien después de esto. Pero sabré recompensarlos!! Prometo colgar al menos dos capítulos de ambos fanfics en los próximos días!!

Ya que por distintas razones no he podido actualizar en mucho mucho tiempo, yo también lo he sufrido. Detesto estar inactiva cuando se trata de escribir. Una cadena de cosas han pasado detrás de la otra, que me han impedido actualizar, pero prometo intentar al menos, colgar un capi por semana, para cumplir con un calendario. =)

Espero que todavía se acuerden de mí, y si lo hacen, que sea sin rencor :P

Los quiero a todos!! T.T Gracias por esperarme tan pacientemente y agradezco increíblemente todos y cada uno de sus buenos deseos y reviews! Nos seguiremos viendo! =D

Ja ne!~

An-chan

Próximamente: **Capítulo 23- Adiós, Naruto**


	23. Capítulo 23Adiós Naruto

Capítulo 23- Adiós, Naruto

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan solo las cuatro colas? ¡Pero si yo podía mantener la consciencia perfectamente antes del entrenamiento!

-Estás en lo cierto, pero la mayor parte de tu chacra no era controlado por ti, sino por el Kyuby. Ahora puedes moldearlo tan perfectamente como si fuera tuyo propio. Y eso sí que es un gran avance-Su alumno lo miraba turbado. Estaba esperando demasiados resultados en poco tiempo. Su impaciencia no contribuía con la empresa que querían llevar a cabo.-. ¡Puedes utilizar el chacra de cuatro colas sin necesidad de sacarlas! ¡Vamos, Naruto! No pongas esa cara, has avanzado mucho.

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente!-Refunfuñó.- Tengo ciertas metas que cumplir, ¿sabes?-Su maestro lo miró con reprobación. ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Pero aún era un joven impetuoso e impulsivo, no podía esperar que todo fuera sencillo y rápido.-Acaso, ¿no hay alguna manera más rápida?-El hombre torció el gesto, como sopesando si era correcto revelárselo o no. Al final, terminó dando un suspiro y cediendo ante su insistencia.

-En realidad sí, existe una manera. Pero necesitamos hacer un viaje muy largo y es algo peligroso. Para partir incluso necesitamos un permiso de la Hokag…-Antes de que el anbu pudiera siquiera terminar su frase, estaba siendo arrastrado por el rubio a toda velocidad hacia la oficina principal de la villa.

-De acuerdo, espérame aquí-Resolló, una vez llegaron a la oficina de la mujer.-. ¿Entendido?-Su pupilo asintió. El hombre entró al despacho de la mujer, mientras su alumno lo esperaba pacientemente. Esperó durante horas, o al menos eso le pareció a él.

-¡¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto?!-Ya fuera de sus casillas, cometió una serie de acciones que nunca hubiera tenido la osadía de realizar si hubiera mantenido un poco de serenidad.

Abrió de un portazo la puerta de la oficina y caminó con decisión hasta la Hokage.

-Na-Naruto, ¿qué haces?-Lo intentó detener su actual sensei, pero él lo ignoró completamente.

-¡Tsunade-ba-chan, quiero ese permiso!-Dejó caer su mano fuertemente sobre unos papeles mal apilados sobre la mesa. Clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, con fiereza.-¡YA!-Se atrevió a gritar, pero enseguida se arrepintió de absolutamente todo lo que había hecho, desde que abandonó el pasillo.

-Ya le había dado el permiso a Yamato, mocoso-Susurró, con un tono amenazador. Un brillo peligroso se apoderó de sus ojos, y comenzó a apretar sus puños.-. ¡TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ A LLAMARME VIEJA, COSA QUE TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE NO HAGAS! ¡Y ADEMÁS A DARME ÓRDENES! ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES?-Chilló, completamente encolerizada. Mientras se desahogaba, le propinó tantas patadas al escritorio que este terminó por ceder, dejando de ser la imponente y fiel mesa de madera que algún día fue, convirtiéndose en una madeja de astillas y material de oficina.

Ambos hombres frente a ella, temían acabar igual que el mueble. Así que el más joven agarró a su capitán por el chaleco de jounin y emprendió una huída desesperada de aquella mujer tan temperamental.

-¡GRACIAS!-Gritó, mientras escapaba. Esperaba que ese gesto sirviera para aplacar aunque fuera mínimamente su furia.

Un par de kilómetros más allá de la torre, cuando se encontraban en la seguridad que les proporcionaba el laberinto de calles de la villa, el hombre miró con reprobación a su alumno. Además de enseñarle a dominar el Kyuby y demás técnicas, tendría que inculcarle modales, paciencia y autocontrol. Sería sin duda un trabajo duro y extenuante.

-Naruto, no creo que tenga que decirte nada para que entiendas que debiste haberte quedado en el pasillo, ¿cierto?

-Sí, lo sé-Asintió, avergonzado.-. Pero, ¿cuánto más planeabas hacerme esperar? ¡Estuviste horas allá adentro! ¿Qué tanto hacían?

-Naruto…-Intentó reunir paz y calma para dirigirse al muchacho en buenos términos.-No estuve adentro de la oficina siete minutos. Y ya estaba de salida cuando entraste.

-Jejejeje, ¿en serio?

-En serio.-Respondió, sin ningún atisbo de diversión en su voz.

-¡Qué mal!

-Mira, Naruto. Quiero que te prepares bien para esto. No voy a mentirte, no será un entrenamiento ni fácil ni corto. Pero el tiempo siempre dependerá de cuán rápido avances, ¿entendido?-Asintió, adquiriendo un semblante serio, que a Yamato aún le parecía extraño ver en su cara.-De acuerdo. Ahora quiero que vayas a tu casa, empaques y te despidas de todos. Mañana por la mañana estaremos saliendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mañana!?-Se exaltó.

-Sí, ya tenemos el permiso, no necesitamos nada más. Y tú eras el que quería rapidez.-Naruto mantuvo silencio, poniendo mala cara. Había apresurado a su sensei, claro está. Eso no iba a negarlo. Pero, era obvio que él no deseaba que se lo tomara **tan **al pie de la letra.Salir al día siguiente, era simplemente exagerado. Odiaba que jugaran con sus propias palabras.

Con algo de rabia contenida, se despidió obedientemente de su sensei y acordó encontrarse con él a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente, en la puerta de la villa, para partir finalmente en su arriesgada empresa.

Sin embargo, no dirigió sus pasos directos a su apartamento, como Yamato pensaba. Se dirigió a un sitio bastante distinto.

Estaba decidido. Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando volviera de su entrenamiento, seguramente un par de meses después, sería un hombre nuevo. Un nuevo Naruto, más poderoso, más inteligente y con una nueva vida por delante para disfrutar. Pero para iniciar esa nueva vida, era necesario dejar ir algunas cosas primero. Ya estaba decidido.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta de la villa, ya casi reconstruida en su totalidad, entró como si estuviera en su casa, sin preocuparse por tocar. Caminó hasta encontrarse en una de las salas, con dos de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, tomando té tranquilamente, en una atmósfera extrañamente relajada.

Procedió a relatarles todo lo sucedido aquella tarde, omitiendo la parte de su ``pequeño´´ altercado con la Godaime, para no ser regañado también por su alumna.

-Eso es una buena noticia, no estarás aquí para incordiarnos por un par de meses.-Murmuró el Uchiha con sobriedad, antes de tomar un trago de la taza de té que tenía en los labios.

-Teme…-Masculló el rubio, bastante ofendido, lanzándole una mirada envenenada. La única chica del grupo rió de buena gana. Esa era su forma de decir: ``-Voy a extrañarte mucho. –Sí, yo también lo haré.´´. Ya que era realmente obvio que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Aunque ellos intentaran negarlo por todos los medios. Ya que el Uchiha no se atrevía a decirlo, ella se aventuró a hacerlo.

-Te echaremos de menos, Naruto. No tardes demasiado.-El nombrado asintió, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto melancólica. Un rubor ligero y sospechoso se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-Sa-Sakura-chan, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?-Esa pregunta sorprendió bastante a la joven, lo que se transparentó en su cara.

-Claro…-Sonrió con nerviosismo. El pálido joven de ojos oscuros, clavó su mirada en sus mejores amigos, mientras caminaban hacia la habitación contigua a ese amplio salón de té. Su mirada era fría, pero un tanto alarmada. Por un momento, la idea de espiarlos le pasó por la cabeza. Pero la descartó casi inmediatamente por cuatro razones:

1-Era una idea embarazosa y ridícula.

2-Era Naruto de quien estaba hablando.

3-Sakura sabía defenderse perfectamente, sobre todo si era de él.

4-No es que a él le importara. O más bien, no debería importarle.

-Bueno, Naruto, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?-Preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado, en uno de los sillones nuevos que habían comprado en la última visita a los grandes almacenes. Había sido mucho trabajo escoger el diseño y el color de la tela para que combinara con lo que había en la habitación y con el estilo tan oriental que tenía la misma. Además, tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo ella sola, ya que a Sasuke le importaba tan poco esos temas, que podría tener todos los muebles en la casa de color negro, azul o blan…

-Sakura-chan…-La voz extrañamente seria de Naruto la sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sí?

-Sé que te lo he insinuado cientos de veces, pero quiero decírtelo sin dar más rodeos, para que lo entiendas bien. En estos últimos años he sido demasiado obvio. No es que quisiera reservármelo, el punto es que pienso que ya debes saberlo. Antes quería mantener la esperanza de que me correspondieras en algún momento, antes o después. Pero, una serie de sucesos me hicieron darme cuenta de que eso es simplemente imposible. Además, ahora tengo a Hinata-chan y quiero estar con ella. De modo que no voy a molestarte más, así que no te preocupes. Solo quería decirte todo esto antes de irme, para poder olvidarte de verdad-La chica lo miraba atónita, no cabía en sí de asombro. ¿Por qué razón quería darle tanta educación a sus palabras? Educación y clase de la que siempre carecían. Él era más de los que utilizaban un lenguaje llevadero y sencillo, al igual que su mente.-. Lo que estoy intentado decir con todo esto, es que estoy enamorado de ti-Sakura se quedó sin habla, las palabras simplemente no le salían, no sabía qué debía decir en un momento como ese. Aún estaba intentado procesar toda esa información.-. Pero, podemos seguir siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

-No, Naruto.-Una sonrisa tranquila se abrió paso en sus labios, mientras sus ojos brillaban con melancolía. De verdad estaba comenzando a cambiar, estaba volviéndose un hombre admirable.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero…Pero…-Sonrió con más ganas, al ver su reacción. Parecía un niñito desamparado al que acababan de negarle un juguete nuevo.

-Seremos hermanos.-Acabó inmediatamente con sus preocupaciones.

-¡Sakura-chan, me asustaste!- Ella rió.

-Lo siento, lo siento. En serio.-Se abrazaron fuertemente, con cariño.

Sasuke los miró con recelo cuando entraron cogidos de la mano. Frunció el ceño de manera imperceptible y sus labios se torcieron ligeramente. Todo de manera tan sutil que nadie hubiera dicho que se encontraba irritado.

Sakura y Sasuke lo acompañaron hasta la puerta del complejo, disfrutando de los últimos minutos de su compañía antes de que se fuera por un largo período de tiempo.

-Bueno, adiós, teme.

-Hasta la vista, dobe.-Se dieron la mano, e intercambiaron una media sonrisa. Ya que bajo ningún concepto iban a hacer algo tan bochornoso como darse un abrazo.

Sakura sí abrazó al chico, y este le correspondió. La joven le depositó un beso en la mejilla y lo vio partir, con la promesa de que se volverían a ver pronto.

Le atacaron unas fuertes ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. Debía ser fuerte. No lo había tenido por tres años, podría soportar esa corta ausencia de un par de meses. Además, ahora tenía a Sasuke a su lado. Durante esos tres años, estuvo realmente sola. Ahora encontraba increíblemente reconfortante la presencia de su otro amigo. Su eterno amor platónico,

-Sasuke…-Susurró, mientras observaba a Naruto desaparecer por una esquina. Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, ya no podía evitarlo, no debía reprimirse, tenía ganas de llorar. Sujetó con fuerza una esquina de la camiseta de su compañero, dejando las lágrimas delinear con libertad sus mejillas. Dirigió sus verdes ojos vidriosos hacia él, que lo miraba atónito, sin saber qué hacer. No quería pelearse con él, estaba harte de eso, lo amaba. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos lo sabían, ¿por qué seguir disimulando lo contrario?-Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto, tanto…-Su cara se contrajo en una extraña expresión, cuya finalidad era simplemente parar las lágrimas. Pero esa tarea parecía imposible de realizar en ese momento. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho y sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a su camiseta. No sabía por qué lloraba, pero fuertes sollozos controlaban su cuerpo.

Sasuke, subió los brazos hasta la altura de su cintura y su espalda, para abrazar a la chica que buscaba refugio en él. Quería reconfortarla.

Con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar lentamente su cabello, con delicadeza. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, a medida que su amiga dejaba de temblar. Cada vez se abrazaban con más fuerza.

Sasuke…-Susurró de nuevo, subiendo la cabeza, reuniendo por fin el valor para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez desde que había empezado a llorar. Sus manos subieron y se aferraron esta vez a su cuello.-No se te ocurra volver a dejarme-Fue lo que dijo, entre sollozos, lágrimas e hipidos.-. O te mataré. Rompió en llanto nuevamente, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

Después de un par de segundos, volvió a sentir la mano del chico acariciando sus cabellos, lentamente, con delicadeza…

-Naruto se sentía satisfecho. Había hecho exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Era todo un alivio. Ahora si podría dejar el pasado atrás sin privaciones, y concentrarse plenamente en un hermoso futuro, que tenía un solo nombre: Hinata. Ya lo había decidido. Con ella se sentía bien, querido, tranquilo, seguro. Todo lo que viniera, lo buscaría y enfrentaría a su lado. Pero para poder hacer esto, tenía que empezar bien, desde cero, dejando completa y absolutamente todo atrás.

Sonrió, mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento y buscaba la mochila más grande que poseía, para empezar a empacar. No sabía muy bien lo que debía llevarse, así que solo se guió por su fina intuición y la referencia que suponían las demás misiones en las que se había demorado un largo período de tiempo. Cuando se fue a entrenar con Jiraya, apenas y se llevó lo que tenía puesto. Además, tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas posesiones de valor.

Cuando terminó de organizar su maleta con todo lo que pensaba que iba a necesitar o lo que simplemente quería llevar consigo, se desvistió y se dio una ducha rápida, para después tirarse en su cama, solo con los calzoncillos puestos. Se esperaba que aquella fuera una noche calurosa.

Mientras sus ojos se cerraban a causa del cansancio, pensó en toda la gente de la que se había podido despedir esa tarde. Habían sido casi todos sus amigos, ya que dio un rodeo por la villa antes de llegar a su casa, específicamente con ese fin. Pero faltaban algunas personas importantes, tales como la propia Hyuga. Se levantaría temprano a la mañana siguiente para despedirse especialmente de ella.

El último pensamiento que surcó su mente antes de que sus ojos se cerraran del todo, con somnolencia, fue que se convertiría en un hombre increíble, excepcional y admirable. Un hombre digno del amor de una mujer como Hinata. La haría sentirse orgulloso de sus sentimientos y aprendería a corresponderla en ese tiempo que estuviera fuera.

Solo ella, siempre ella…

Holaaaa! Qué les pareció este capi? Gustó el sasusaku? Ya me dejaran saber en sus reviews. =)…

También, feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos! Espero que se hayan divertido mucho en lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo estas vacaciones! XD

Lamentablemente ya se nos están acabando… D; o ya se les acabaron a algunos… T__T Mis condolencias a esos desdichados.

Aunque ahora volveré a estar ocupada con los estudios, intentaré adelantar un par de capis antes de volver a clases, para poder cumplir con la promesa de una actualización por semana. Mis excusas si no puedo cumplirlo, pero me esforzaré!! *3*

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!~ =D

-_-shinofan-_- y kokoro-chan, les doy las gracias a ustedes por aquí, ya que no puedo responderles a sus coments. Gracias por todo su apoyo y…prima, gracias por presionarme para actualizar!!! Sigue haciéndolo!

Me pondré a escribir ahora mismo el capi de Bruma así que estaré actualizando en un rato, o a más tardar mañana.

Les deseo de nuevo felices fiestas y que se diviertan al máximo a los que todavía les queda un poco de tranquilidad y tiempo para hacer el vago. =P… Reconozcámoslo… a TODOS nos gusta vaguear de vez en cuando…

Matta ne!~

An-chan n\\\n


	24. Capítulo 24Villa Oculta de la Ventisca

Capítulo 24- País del Aire. Villa oculta de la Ventisca.

-¡Mierda!-Gritaba, mientras se echaba la gran mochila al hombro y salía a toda velocidad, cerrando con un estridente portazo la puerta de su casa.-¡Solo a mí me pasa esto, solo a mí! ¡Maldita sea!-Tenía varios planes para aprovechar esa mañana antes de su partida. Pero todo se había arruinado por el hecho de que se había despertado tarde, demasiado tarde. Apenas tuvo tiempo para darse un baño en el que se demoró dos minutos y no pudo relajarse, para ponerse las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró, y salir corriendo de su casa. No podría despedirse de su amada Villa que no vería en mucho tiempo, ni de Ichiraku en que tantas horas alegres pasó, ni de algunos de sus amigos. Pero el pensamiento que más le irritaba era que precisamente la persona más importante de todas, no estaba ni siquiera enterada de que se ausentaría los próximos meses. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Hinata.

Casi volaba por las calles de la Villa, dejando un rastro de polvo tras de sí. Los pocos madrugadores que se encontraban despiertos a esa hora, abriendo sus tiendas o dando un paseo matutino, nunca sabrían qué provocó la ráfaga de viento que de repente se levantó en las calles.

Finalmente, llegó hasta la puerta, con ganas de volver a la casa, tirarse en la cama y no mover un solo músculo durante un par de horas. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía un largo viaje por delante.

Su profesor se encontraba recostado de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándolo con seriedad e inconformidad. Aflojó el paso, ya sabía que estaba allí. Necesitaba normalizar su respiración antes de encararlo.

Según se fue acercando, se percató de que no estaba solo. Un numeroso grupo de personas lo esperaba. ¡Eran sus amigos! ¡Todos ellos! Incluso Hinata se encontraba presente.

Se disculpó con Yamato por la tardanza. Ya que incluso con la prisa que se dio, había llegado cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde. Se despidió de todos sus amigos, de unos más cariñosamente que de otros. Pero lo que importaba era que todos estaban ahí. Manifestando que lo querían y que lo iban a extrañar. Aunque no los abandonara por un lapso de tiempo demasiado prolongado. La ciudad perdía alegría y color sin él. Nada era lo mismo.

La sensación era demasiado agradable, para él que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a los maltratos y a la soledad.

Para despedirse de Hinata no hicieron falta palabras. Además, lo que en todo caso quería decirle, no podía hacerlo con todas esas personas ahí. Y con el Hyuga mirándolo de manera tan acusadora. Una mirada bastó. Una mirada intensa y larga, y una sonrisa sincera.

-Naruto, vamos. Ya es tarde.-Lo apuró su sensei. El joven asintió. Les dirigió un último gesto y lo siguió, en dirección al bosque que rodeaba la villa.

Respiró profundamente. Aquel entrenamiento y aquel viaje para él, eran en realidad mucho más importantes de lo que parecían. Cada paso que daba alejándose de su villa, era un cambio, nuevo e importante en su mente y en su vida.

-¡Naruto-kun!-Un chillido quejumbroso se escuchó, proveniente de su espalda. Lo que provocó que alumno y maestro se dieran la vuelta. La joven Hyuga corría hacia ellos con la respiración entrecortada, muy sonrojada y con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Hinata-chan?-Preguntó, asustado, mientras se acercaba a ella. Era extraña esa clase de comportamiento. La sujetó por los hombros, ya que temblaba tanto que daba la apariencia de que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

-Yo…Yo necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.-Tartamudeó, como pudo. El rubio miró a su acompañante. Este suspiró y realizó un ademán con el brazo, indicando que permitía que aquella conversación alargara más su salida.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamó el Uzumaki y llevó a la joven hasta un lugar medio oculto entre los árboles, para que no pudieran oírlos.-¿Qué querías decirme, Hinata-chan?

-Yo…-Susurró. ¡No era el momento para ponerse nerviosa! Había llegado demasiado lejos como para no decir lo que tenía pensado. Además, no debía tener tanto miedo, ya que su relación había cambiado desde el incidente del lago. Sus lazos se habían estrechado, no era igual que antes. Ahora era alguien importante en su vida. O al menos eso quería pensar.-Este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido increíble-Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Tal vez si no lo miraba no sería tan difícil para ella.-. Me gusta mucho que seamos buenos amigos. Pero…Pero…-Aquí venía la parte más importante.-pero yo no puedo seguir dejando a un lado lo que siento. No quiero ser simplemente tu amiga. Yo…y tú lo sabes, estoy muy muy muy enamorada de ti.-Cuando terminó de hablar no hubo respuesta, solo silencio. Lo que después de un par de segundos la obligó a abrir los ojos y a mirarlo a la cara.

Le sorprendió sinceramente que esos ojos azules la miraran con cariño, con comprensión.

-Hinata-chan, yo no puedo corresponderte ahora mismo.

-Lo sé…-Murmuró, bajando la cabeza.

-Pero, si tú quisieras…-Se acercó lentamente a ella y la encerró en un abrazo, acercándola a su cuerpo para sentir la calidez que tanto buscaba. Ella le correspondió lentamente.-Espérame, y volveré solo para ti. Para hacerte compañía. Solo nosotros dos desde ese momento en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Para siempre tú y yo.-Le susurró con voz queda al oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Eso era lo que él quería, ya que era perfectamente consciente de que nadie iba a llegar a amarlo tanto como lo hacía ella. Y era feliz cuando estaba a su lado.

-Te esperaría toda mi vida.-Fue lo único que murmuró mientras asentía, con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. Pequeñas lágrimas reprimidas de alegría adornaban sus ojos.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza, disfrutando del contacto.

El chico acarició suavemente su pelo durante un par de minutos, sin cambiar de posición. Y se marchó con una firme voluntad y una inquebrantable promesa.

-¡POR FIN ESTAMOS AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

-¡Naruto! Haz el favor de no gritar, que todo el mundo nos está mirando.-Se quejó el capitán anbu, mientras miraba a los lados y sonreía nerviosamente a los transeúntes que compartían su rumbo y cuchicheaban, alarmados.

-Lo siento, Yamato-toucho-Se disculpó, avergonzado, rascándose sus rubios mechones.-. Pero, es que me alegro muchisisísimo de estar aquí ´ttebayo.

-Eso se te nota...

-Llevamos mucho tiempo de viaje sin apenas comida ni descansos y, además, caminando día y noche.

-Sí, bueno, eso es cierto-Cedió.-. Pero hoy, después de ver al Kuukikage, descansaremos, cenaremos como se debe y mañana comenzaremos a entrenar. ¿Te parece?

-¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-T...Tomaré eso como un sí. Vamos...-Ordenó, tirando del muchacho hacia la entrada de la villa que se abría ante ellos, y desistiendo en su intento de hacerlo pasar desapercibido. Él era una de esas personas que, para bien o para mal, habían nacido para llamar la atención.

Un gran muro que imposibilitaba ver lo que había detrás de él, era lo que los recibía. Una entrada realmente extraña para una villa. El chico rubio frunció el ceño y observó a los pocos ninjas que caminaban a su alrededor. Casi todos se dirigían, sin dudar, hacia el gigantesco muro, que contaba con unas puertas algo más grandes que las de su villa natal. El portón, por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba cerrado.

Dirigió sus curiosos ojos azules hacia el ex-capitán anbu que lo acompañaba, al igual que las otras personas, sus pasos eran rectos y seguros, directos al portón cerrado.

-Yamato-toucho.-Llamó.

-¿Sí?-Respondió, sin desviar la mirada tan si quiera un milímetro de su destino.

-¿Por dónde vamos a entrar?-El hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa casi burlona al escuchar la pregunta.-¿Qué pasa?-Inquirió, un tanto molesto. Odiaba que se rieran de él.

-Estaba contando los segundos que debían pasar antes de que me hicieras esa pregunta-El chico de marcas en las mejillas hizo una mueca e infló los buches, dándose un aspecto incluso más infantil. No se consideraba tan predecible.-. Allí.-Alzó el brazo, señalando una puerta más pequeña, ubicada en el extremo de una de las grandes, que no se podía apreciar en la distancia. Había dos ninjas alojados en una caseta en el extremo inferior izquierdo, que se le antojaban increíblemente bajitos en la lejanía.

-Es una entrada rara para una villa, ¿no?

-Sí, pero muy útil-Sonrió.-. El gran muro los protege de cualquier posible ataque del exterior y evita que los fuertes vendavales que vienen del acantilado al otro lado, lleguen hasta este valle. Por otro lado, supieron aprovechar muy bien el espacio que tenían-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-. Naruto, ¿ves las ventanas?

-Eeeeh...-Alzó la vista hasta que el cuello le dolió, pero gracias al esfuerzo, pudo apreciar pequeños ventanales con forma de círculos blancos ubicados a lo largo de toda la sobria edificación. Como queriendo indicar el número de plantas de las que disponía y donde había pasillos o habitaciones.-Sí, las veo.

-Bien, aprovecharon la muralla para hacer la Torre del Kage en ella y, con todo el espacio libre, construyeron muchas zonas de utilidad. Como habitaciones para invitados, comedores, baños, dojos...todos amplios y vigilados. Tengo entendido que los ninjas de élite de la villa viven ahí. No es muy difícil perderte dentro de estos pasillos, por eso, cada cierto número de metros hay un pequeño mapa.

-¡Vaya, es increíble! Lo tienen todo pensado.

-Sí. Al entrar por esa puerta, llegas a un pasillo muy amplio que sigue un poco más hacia adelante para entrar definitivamente en la aldea. Y también va hacia la derecha y a la izquierda para ir a la oficina del Kage o a cualquiera de las otras instalaciones.

-O sea que...nosotros vamos a dormir ahí.

-Exactamente.

-Ya veo...-Pareció sumergirse en sus cavilaciones.

Durante su conversación ya habían adelantado varios metros y se encontraban en una corta fila que se había formado frente a la pequeña entrada.

-Me estaba preguntando, ¿cómo es que conoces tan bien este lugar?

-He venido en varias ocasiones y de joven viví unos cuantos meses aquí, aunque no llegó ni siquiera a un año, volví a Konoha rápidamente. Mis padres eran muy buenos amigos de anterior Kuukikage.

-Ajá…-Rumió, no muy convencido. Aquella existencia era dudosamente creíble para un anbu. ¿Realmente estaría contando la verdad? No tenía razones para mentirle, pero su nutrida imaginación no visualizaba a Yamato sin el traje de jounin o la pálida máscara de animal que ocultaba su verdadera identidad.

-Ninjas de Konoha-Le dijo su acompañante a uno de los dos shinobis que custodiaban la puerta.-, enviados con un permiso expreso de la Hokage y el Kazekage. El joven de unos presumibles veinte años revisó el impreso que el de la Villa de la Hoja le tendía.

Su pelo, rojo fuego y liso, recogido en una cola negra, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos verdes repasaron velozmente la caligrafía estilizada de la Godaime.

-Todo en orden.-Le comentó a su compañero con voz alegre y tranquila.

-¿Take-sama está enterado? ¿No hace falta recopilar más información?-Preguntó el otro de edad similar, que tenía una pequeña libreta y un portaminas en la mano derecha. Sus ojos de color increíblemente dorado los miraron curiosos e inquisitivos. Su pelo castaño muy claro y corto se removió cuando ladeó la cabeza esperando una respuesta.

-Para nada-Negó su amigo. El rubio los miró asombrado, aquellos dos eran mucho más eficientes que los porteros de su villa natal. Y no parecía que los explotaran brutalmente al igual que a Izame y a Kotetsu. Daban la impresión de ser unos felices y responsables trabajadores.-. Este jounin…Yamato-san y este chuunin…Naruto-san pueden entrar con tranquilidad.-Mencionó, revisando sus nombres antes de devolverles el pergamino.

-En realidad-Intervino Yamato.-, este chico aquí presente es genin.- Ambos jóvenes miraron incrédulos y divertidos al rubio, que puso mala cara. Unas sonoras carcajadas se escucharon a sus espaldas, lo cual no mejoró el ánimo del Uzumaki.

-Mi nombre es Yougi y mi compañero es Kima-Informó cordialmente, intentando reprimir la risa, el de hermosos ojos verdes, señalándose a sí mismo y a su amigo, respectivamente. Luego, con un movimiento del brazo, indicando la puerta y una extrema hospitalidad, les permitió la entrada con una brillante sonrisa.-. Yamato-san y Naruto-san, bienvenidos a la Villa oculta de la Ventisca.

Naruto respiró profundamente. Aquí comenzaba su verdadero entrenamiento.

-¡Hola, Kakashi-kun, mi eterno rival!-Saludó el hombre vestido de verde con su habitual ímpetu.

-Hola, Guy-kun.

-¿Ya te han hablado de nuestra misión juntos de mañana?

-Sí-Asintió.-, me acaban de informar. Aunque no estoy demasiado enterado.

-Yo tampoco. Tsunade-sama parecía algo reticente a hablar sobre ello.

-No creas, es simplemente que acudimos a su llamada precisamente cuando aprovechó para beber sake en el descanso para comer de Shizune-chan.

-Ya veo...-Murmuró.- Oye...cambiando de tema, ¿cómo conseguiste pagar tu deuda de Ichiraku del otro día?

-Esto, yo, bueno, jejeje...

***Flash-Back***

El numeroso grupo de personas se levantó. Dejando en la mesa a un destrozado jounin con un triste vaso de agua, mientras el viejo comerciante silbaba y recogía alegremente los platos, pensando en la fortuna que estaba a punto de cobrar.

-Hinata-sama, temprano en casa.-Ordenó el Hyuga a su prima. Ella asintió, tomando asiento en una silla con actitud sumisa. Sabía que en cuanto entrara por la puerta de su casa, se sometería a uno de los peores interrogatorios de su vida.

Así pues, doce personas abandonaron el local llevándose el bullicio con ellos. El de pelo plateado emitió un quejido de sufrimiento y resignación.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué le sucede?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Aaaah!-Suspiró con pesadez.-Pasa que yo tengo que pagar todo esto, y no me alcanza ni con el sueldo de veintinueve años, que son los que tengo.

-Yo…Yo puedo ayudarle.

-¿En serio lo harías?-Inquirió, esperanzado.

-¡Por supuesto! Tome.-Dijo, mientras sonreía dulcemente y le entregaba un fajo de billetes a un muy agradecido Kakashi, que a su vez se lo entregó a un muy agradecido Teuchi.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada.-Aseguró mientras le sonreía nuevamente con dulzura y se levantaba para marcharse.

-¡Hinata!

-¿Sí?-Se giró, para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Tienes muy buen ojo para los hombres. Te aseguro que te hará feliz en cuanto aprenda a quererte.

***Flash-Back End***

-¡Así que has abusado de la pobre y bienintencionada Hinata!

-No lo digas así, que suena muy mal. Además ¡tuve que hacerlo! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que estaba endeudando hasta a mis bisnietos!?

-¡Esa no es una excusa, Kakashi-kun!-Lo señaló, acusadoramente.-!Vamos!, ahora mismo, una pelea para ver quién de nosotros dos tiene razón.

-Guy-kun, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos para después?, ¿eh? Adiós.-Lo despachó, mientras se escabullía con rapidez e iniciaba una carrera en la huida desesperada de aquel hombre.

-¡Muy buena idea, Kakashi-kun!-Gritó, mientras le seguía los pasos y rápidamente lo rebasaba.-Una carrera es incluso mejor que una pelea.

-Un hombre muy simpático el Kuukikage, ¿no crees?

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. ¿Cuál es mi cuarto?

-Tú dormirás aquí, ansioso.-Dijo, abriendo una de las puertas del pasillo.

-¡Genial!-Gritó, tirándose juntos con sus escasos objetos personales sobre la mullida y ancha cama, cubierta con una sábana de color azul rey.

Yamato dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación, hasta colocarse frente a una de las ventanas.

-Naruto, ¿ves eso?-El nombrado se levantó y, en cuatro zancadas, ya se encontraba al lado del hombre.

Detrás del cristal se veía una aldea bastante colorida y animada, muy parecida a Konoha. El sol se ponía, anaranjado, pareciendo sumergirse en el increíble vacío que acunaba a la villa. Aquel poblado estaba totalmente encajonado. En la parte frontal, la Gran Muralla. Por los flancos, intrincadas montañas con una rica fauna y flora y numerosos lagos y afluentes. Y el lado que quedaba ``desprotegido´´ estaba ocupado por un bestial acantilado de kilómetros y kilómetros, tanto de largo como de ancho.

Por otra parte, todas las ropas y las melenas de la gente que había en la calle, se revolvían como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Sí…-Respondió el rubio, asomándose.

-Ahí afuera vamos a entrenar-Habló con seriedad, como si el gran vacío fuera un poderoso ente que aclamara respeto.-. Mañana, cuando salgamos después de desayunar, que no te tome desprevenido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esta aldea hace honor a su nombre, sólo te digo eso-El chico se quedó extrañado por la enigmática sonrisa de su mentor, le producía escalofríos.-. Descansa e instálate, hemos tenido un viaje largo. La cena es a las nueve. Vendré a buscarte para que no te pierdas.

-De acuerdo.-Masculló. Ya no era un niño pequeño por el que tuvieran que velar tanto. Pero, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, consideraba bastante fácil perderse entre esos pasillos.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más, se me olvidaba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Espérame y volveré solo para ti? ¡Muy romántico, Don Juan! Parece que sí sabes cómo seducir mujeres.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Estalló, mientras le arrojaba su mochila, los zapatos y todo el mobiliario de la habitación que llegaba a sus manos. Le había perdido un poco de respeto.- ¿Aún no te has hartado de JODERME? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con eso? ¡Ya llevas UN MES!

-¡Ey, no exageres!-Rebatió.- Y seguiré hasta que me canse-Riendo, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta rápidamente, para evitar una nueva ola de proyectiles improvisados que venían hacia él.-. Tus intenciones y tus sentimientos son nobles, Naruto.- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su nuevo pantalón y se puso a pensar. Una ligera sonrisa adornó sus labios todo el camino hasta su habitación. Al llegar al que sería su cuarto, abandonó su pesada mochila a los pies de la cama y se tiró sobre esta, disponiéndose a descansar. No pudo reprimir una carcajada discreta. Por lo visto, su alumno lo estaba influenciando en exceso, aunque se supone que debería ser al revés. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba tanto molestarlo? Debía ponerle atención y arreglar ese asunto…después de divertirse un poco.

Jojojo!!! Qué malo es Yamato-sempai!! jejeje n_______________n pero así nos gusta! =)…

Espero que les haya gustado la escenita naruhina. =D Sé que el ninja número uno cabeza hueca y especialista en comprender a la gente, no es especialmente conocido por su romanticismo. Pero lo necesitaba para el desarrollo de la historia. No se preocupen, Naruto-kun tampoco tardará tanto en volver. Y las cosas se pondrán entonces interesantes!!!

Ahora también todos conocerán a nuevos amigos. Que traerán problemas, risas y…sí! La parte que creo es la que más les gusta a todos: romances!! n\\\\n

XP Prometo no volver a hacer un capi tan largo, pero es que ya estaba terminado y cuando lo leí pensé que TENÍA que poner un naruhina antes de que se largara a sufrir con Yamato-sempai!! Esto…a entrenar!! entrenar!! o\\\oU No sufrir!!

Bueno, estaré actualizando muy prontito.

Gracias por los reviews!!

Ja ne!~

An-chan


	25. Capítulo 25Las palabras se las lleva

Capítulo 25- Las palabras se las lleva el viento.

-¡No, Naruto! ¡Así no!-Gritaba Yamato, exasperado, tirando de una cuerda sujeta a la cintura del muchacho que parecía volar, debido al feroz viento que los azotaba. El rubio, definitivamente había subestimado las historias que los nativos y su propio capitán le habían relatado sobre el viento proveniente del barranco colindante a la ciudad. Un fenómeno natural extraño, o más bien, una abominación de la naturaleza inexplicable.

Era algo realmente molesto que él no pudiera mantenerse pegado al suelo durante más de dos segundos mientras que el resto de la gente paseaba, corría, jugaba y hablaba como si no hubiera siquiera una mínima corriente de aire.

-¡Eres muy complicado!-Se quejó. Ya estaba bastante estresado intentando cumplir con el endemoniado entrenamiento, como para tener que soportar también los gritos de un cuarentón desesperado.

-¡Claro que no!-Insistía.-Es como cuando caminas en el agua, concentra tu chacra en los pies. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te cuesta entender de eso?-Rezongó.-¡No es tan difícil!

-¡No es tan fácil!-Alegó, en un intento desesperado de justificar su incompetencia.-¡No cualquiera puede hacerlo!-Un segundo después, cuando vio a dos bebés caminar tambaleantes no lejos de ellos, se arrepintió profundamente de haber hecho ese comentario. Avanzaban torpes y lentos. Sin embargo, no era el viento el que los afectaba, estaban dando sus primeros pasos. Dos señoras de edad madura, caminaban justo detrás de ellos, comentando, hinchadas de orgullo, que sus pequeños retoños ese mismo día habían aprendido a caminar.

Yamato reprimió una risotada para evitar ser cruel. Pero no pudo ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón, Naruto.-Murmuró, enarcando una ceja. El muchacho se limitó a mirarlo con acritud, mientras volvía a su labor.

Observando los inútiles esfuerzos del joven, su mentor se dio cuenta de que necesitaba desesperadamente algún otro método de instrucción, si quería lograr que el muchacho aprendiera algo. Lo intentó, pero no podía tratarlo como al resto de sus estudiantes. Aquel era un caso…especial.

Sin embargo, el problema consistía en que a su cerebro se le habían agotado las ideas. Ese no era el primer día en que obtenían un resultado tan patético. No había dejado de elaborar nuevas explicaciones y ejercicios desde que abandonó su villa natal, pero se había quedado sin ideas. Apenas y habían avanzado en el entrenamiento que ya era largo de por sí. Ante ese panorama, no quería ni pensar cuántos años tardarían.

Con un estudiante brillante, podrían acabar en menos de diez meses. Incluso con un estudiante promedio, el ejercicio que estaban realizando para controlar el chacra, lo habrían terminado en mucho menos de media hora. Ellos llevaban semanas allí, sin ningún avance significativo.

Recorrió con la mirada el sitio en el que se encontraban. Obligándose a encontrar o inventar elementos que colaboraran a hacer más llevadera su casi imposible tarea. En medio de su observación, reparó en una chica que se acercaba hacia ellos.

Era joven, pero llevaba el chaleco distintivo de jounin, cosa que llamó su atención. Se fijó mejor en ella. Era alta y muy delgada, con piel clara y pecosa. Labios carnosos y nariz aguileña. Llevaba su voluminoso y brillante pelo negro suelto, corto por encima de los hombros. Sus pequeños ojos pardos pasaban rápidamente de él al rubio, con diversión y avidez.

Se detuvo cuando llegó ante ellos. Naruto se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su práctica, como para percatarse de la presencia de la chica. Sin embargo, Yamato la miró fijamente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa simpática.

-Hola-Saludó con jovialidad, intentando, obviamente, dejar las molestas formalidades a un lado, sin desprenderse de la amabilidad.-. Naruto-san, no he podido evitar escuchar tu problema-Hizo una breve pausa.-, ni tu nombre.-Su mentor rió por lo bajo. No podía burlarse abiertamente, porque esa falta, denotaba también algo de inutilidad por su parte.

-Hola…-Murmuró él, intentando camuflar su interés con su irritación.

-¿Podría dejarme intentarl? Eh…-Preguntó, dirigiéndose al mayor de los dos, señalando con una mano a Naruto y extendiendo la otra hacia él. Este se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada que perder.

-Yamato.-La joven asintió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Caroní.

-Me quedé sin recursos. Te lo encomiendo, Caroní-san.-Le tendió la cuerda a la joven y se apartó unos pasos, expectante por ver qué se le ocurría hacer.

-Usted es experimentado y simplemente lo hace. Pero yo tampoco soy de por aquí y me costó aprender-Informó al hombre, para después dirigirse a su alumno temporal.-. Además, tengo experiencia con el tipo de explicaciones que creo que necesitas.-Sonrió, mientras los dos la miraban con extrañeza.

Ayudó al chico a colocarse en una posición menos incómoda para que pudiera prestarle la suficiente atención y procedió a darle la explicación más ridícula y complicada que el capitán anbu había escuchado en todos sus años de servicio. Mezclando condimentos e ingredientes de comidas y postres totalmente innecesarios y que, en su opinión, sólo contribuían a dificultar el entendimiento de una práctica en principio fácil.

Sin embargo, para su asombro, el joven pareció entender. Bajó al suelo sin ayuda y comenzó a correr y saltar por todo el lugar, con cierta destreza.

-¡Muy bien, Naruto!-Exclamó, mientras lo veía desenvolverse cada vez con más habilidad. Le sonrió complacida a Yamato, quien la miró atónito.

-¿Cómo demonios…?-Balbuceó, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica, que cayeron en medio de una contienda, en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Eres un emo pervertido!-Gritó la chica, quitándoselo de encima.

-¡Y tú una enana marimacha!-Respondió, en el mismo tono de voz, arrojándose sobre su contrincante. Estaban apasionadamente enzarzados en una lucha nada limpia, llena de patadas a traición, bofetadas, arañazos y mordidas, como si no fuera un riña infantil y sus vidas realmente dependieran de ello.

Caroní suspiró con pesadez y molestia, pero Naruto y Yamato contemplaban la escena sin muchas ganas de intervenir. Era como una representación a escala de una guerra entre dos valientes naciones Ninja, donde cada uno valía por todo un ejército. Y les recordaba ligeramente a las constantes trifulcas Uzumaki-Uchiha.

En un momento dado, dejaron de revolcarse en el suelo. Ya de pie, ella le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna y él un potente codazo en el pecho. Se separaron, jadeando, cubiertos de polvo, mirándose con bastante y furia.

La joven de porte orgulloso, era delgada, de piel bronceada y de estatura más bien baja. Su pelo de color castaño pajizo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, con suaves ondas. Sus ojos marrón claro miraban llenos de rabia al muchacho.

Este era más alto y pálido. Su pelo era cobrizo, pero muy oscuro, y le bajaba en ondas pronunciadas hasta los hombros. Llevaba lentes y se frotaba la zona afectada por el último golpe con mucha menos delicadeza y disimulo que su enemiga, fiera y hermosa.

Dando la impresión de haber sido expulsados por un resorte, ambos se lanzaron al encuentro del otro al mismo tiempo, con un grito de guerra. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito más imponente.

-¡USTEDES DOS! ¡QUIETOS!-Ellos pararon en el instante y corrieron a ponerse en formación frente a la joven con chaleco de jounin.-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ME TIENEN HARTA! ¿ES QUE NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER QUE JODER LA PACIENCIA TODO EL DÍA?-De un segundo para otro, toda su amabilidad y su actitud risueña habían quedado como un leve recuerdo, enterradas profundamente en el pasado.

-¡Lo sentimos, Caroní-sensei!-Gritaron al unísono, firmes, parecían muy bien entrenados. Detrás de las numerosas capas de polvo, moratones, cicatrices, tierra, lodo y ramitas que los cubrían, la miraban temblando de miedo.

-¡Más les vale, porque ya me tienen enferma! ¡A mí y a toda la villa!-Recalcó. Todos los transeúntes que por allí pasaban, con gestos o gritos, le dieron la razón. Los jóvenes achinaron los ojos y los miraron con odio, tomando nota mental de quiénes tendrían que vengarse después del castigo.-Lamento el alboroto-Dijo, mirando a los otros dos.-. Estos son mis alumnos: Takato-kun e Itzumi-chan.-Informó, señalando respectivamente a él y a ella.

-Encantado.-Sonrió el anbu de la Hoja. Era increíble que fuera maestra de chuunins tan joven. ¿Cuántos años podría tener? No más de veintidós. El joven asintió, mientras su compañera clavaba los ojos en el rubio.

-Estos son Naruto-san y Yamato-sempai.

-!-Chilló Itzumi sin previo aviso, ni razón aparente, arrojándose encima del chico rubio. El alboroto asustó bastante a los ninjas de Konoha, pero los demás presentes se limitaron a rodar los ojos y suspirar con cansancio.-¡Naruto! ¡Como mi amado ramen!-Gritó, entusiasmada, frotando su mejilla contra la del chico, al que abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello.-¡Y además eres hermoso! ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tengo!-El rubio se sonrojó un poco por la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba tirado en el piso, con una chica bastante atractiva acostada sobre él, llenándolo de halagos y diciendo que lo amaba.

-Esto…yo…-No sabía que decirle, no podía pensar, pero la imagen de Hinata no abandonaba su cabeza y, aunque no estuviera cometiendo ningún acto que pudiera calificarse como infidelidad, se sentía atrozmente culpable.

-¡Sal conmigo, por favor!-Suplicó su enamorada, clavando sus ojos marrones llenos de anhelo, en los suyos, azules y temerosos.

-Esto…yo…lo siento…pero…no puedo-Tartamudeó, a duras penas. No se creía capaz de decir eso, así que después de comprobar su arrojo y valentía, le resultó más fácil seguir hablando.-. Es que…hay alguien esperándome-Negó con vehemencia, para sí mismo.-. Es que yo ya tengo a alguien especial-La en que lo había dicho anteriormente, daba a entender que se encontraba atado y obligado por una promesa. Así no eran las cosas. Él deseaba más que nada en el mundo, volver al lado de la Hyuuga convertido en un hombre nuevo, fuerte y merecedor de ella. Este pensamiento le dio fuerzas.-. Lo siento.-Dijo, mientras se quitaba a la joven de encima y se ponía en pie.

Los ojos de la chica se nublaron por un segundo. Su pecho se contrajo de dolor y todos pensaron que iba a romper en llanto. Pero, al contrario de eso, al segundo siguiente, sus energías se vieron renovadas incluso con creces.

-¡De acuerdo!-Aulló. Parecía poder encajar increíblemente bien los rechazos.-En ese caso, ¿quieres ser mi hermanito?

-¡Claro!-Contestó con entusiasmo el Uzumaki. Todos los miraron extrañados y con preocupación. ¡Habían encontrado a su alma gemela! ¿Qué desastres causarían ahora?

-¡Bien! ¡A comer ramen, Naruto-ni-chan!

-¡Por supuesto, Itzumi-ne-chan!-La apoyó. Dos segundos después, le habían perdido el rastro a la pareja.

-Vamos…-Murmuró con desánimo la sensei, mientras arrastraba a su alumno hacia el único puesto de ramen de la ciudad.

Yamato, por fin pudo reírse a sus anchas. Había estado reprimiéndose desde hacía un buen rato. Se carcajeó hasta cansarse, y mientras seguía a los otros dos y se secaba las lágrimas, producto de su risa desenfrenada, murmuró algo para sí, que después se aseguraría de restregárselo a su pupilo:

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Un rompecorazones!

Hola a todos!!

Lamento mucho muchísimo la tardanza. Pero, por una u otra razón, hacía muuuuuuuuucho tiempo que no podía escribir. Exceso de trabajo, falta de tiempo y falta de inspiración, entre otras…Como que cada vez que me pongo a escribir, alguien viene y me interrumpe y pierdo el hilo totalmente…T_______________T

Pero aquí traigo el tan prometido capi. No es uno de mis favoritos, pero prometo más calidad para el siguiente.

Qué les parecen estos nuevos personajes? Caroní-sensei, Itzumi-chan y Takato-kun??

Porfa, no odien a Itzumi! XD Hinata es la única en el corazón de Naru-bello!!

Me esforzaré escribiendo los próximos capis. Gracias a todos por su tiempo, sus reviews y su interés en mi fanfic.

En este capítulo, quiero darles un gran agradecimiento especial a: Los familiares y amigos que me han presionado para que escriba y sobre todo, a quien ha hecho posible que escribiera este capítulo…mi diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos de OCEANO CONCISO! Muchas gracias a todos!! TOT

Nos veremos en el próximo capi!

Ja ne!~

An-chan n_______n


	26. Capítulo 26¡Es un trato!

Capítulo 26-Tenemos un problema

-Buenos días, Kazekage-sama.-Saludaron ambos senseis de la Hoja.

-Buenos días-Correspondió el joven, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de bienvenida.-. Supongo que la Hokage les habrá informado el motivo de su misión.-Habló, yendo directamente al grano. No le gustaba darle vueltas a los asuntos, perdiéndose en los protocolos impuestos por la sociedad. Much0 menos cuando se trataban temas tan importantes.

-Sí, pero no del todo. Mencionó que usted nos daría más detalles.-El dirigente de la aldea ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, dubitativo.

-Verán: La Villa de la Arena mantiene una alianza con la Villa de la Ventisca y estábamos considerando seriamente realizar una triple unión de fuerzas-El pelirrojo se recostó en su silla y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, con sobriedad.-. El motivo, además de que siempre es bueno tener apoyo y estar en paz con el mayor territorio posible, es que tenemos razones de peso para pensar que Akatsuki está rondando por los alrededores del País del Fuego y del Aire, pero no sabemos exactamente con qué fines. Estamos enterados de que están reclutando ninjas. Por supuesto todos cumplen con el mismo perfil de renegados, criminales y/o expulsados de sus villas natales. Pero ya no son tan exigentes ni cuidadosos con la selección de su personal-Miró por la ventana la suave tormenta de arena que se levantaba en esos momentos alrededor de las murallas de su ciudad, con expresión ausente.-. La mayor parte de ellos no son ninjas especializados, simplemente delincuentes y vagabundos, sin ninguna técnica ni poder remarcable. Pareciera que quieren ampliar su número para desconcertarnos, en vez de tener un plan elaborado. O para distraernos…-Murmuró sopesando esa nueva opción más para sí mismo.

-¿Tsunade-sama está enterada de todo esto?-Preguntó el de pelo plateado.

-Sí, está enterada y de acuerdo. Los tres Kages lo hemos discutido. De hecho, debe de haberles dado un documento para mí.

-Sí, aquí tiene.-Afirmó Maito, adelantándose y colocando el pergamino sobre el gran escritorio.

-Estamos tan ocupados que no nos hemos permitido hacer una reunión siquiera, pero este documento es el que deben firmar los jefes de las tres villas para formalizar la alianza-Sus suaves facciones adquirieron una profunda y sosegada seriedad y continuó hablando después de firmar con caracteres fluidos y pulcros el pergamino amarillento.-. Akatsuki es un grupo peligroso y capaz, nos lo ha demostrado en diversas ocasiones, nosotros mejor que nadie lo sabemos. Necesitamos toda la ayuda de la que podamos disponer para vencerlos.

-Como usted bien dice, aunque el número de integrantes potencialmente talentosos ha ido descendiendo, sigue siendo un peligro. Tienen aliados repartidos por todo el continente, algunas personas que aunque no sean muy hábiles siguen siendo un número considerable y otros no llevan la capa negra con nubes rojas ni la banda rayada para distinguirlos.

-Kakashi-kun, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?-Cuestionó Guy.

-Supongo que si ha elegido la Villa de la Ventisca es porque tiene fe en que podrán ayudarnos, pero, ¿está totalmente seguro de que hacemos la elección correcta?

-Totalmente seguro, Kakashi-san-Afirmó, sin dudar. No parecía irritado, cosa que tranquilizó al maestro. Al parecer comprendía su reticencia, era racional-. Creo ciegamente en las habilidades de sus ninjas y en que son personas por completo fiables. De hecho, durante la cena de esta noche quiero presentarles a una enviada especial de la aldea, la embajadora de la Ventisca en Suna. Ella les acompañará en el viaje, será su guía para ir a ver al Kuukikage.

-¿Cuándo saldrán?-Preguntó, en tono de queja.

-No lo sé, pero llevan mucho tiempo metidos ahí adentro.-Le comentó Tenten a su amiga Haruno.

-No se impacienten, van a salir ya.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Sai?-Le preguntaron con curiosidad.

-Ya han dejado de hablar-Acentuó su sonrisa inextinguible.-. Miren, ahí vienen.

-Guy-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, han tardado mucho, ¿qué les ha dicho Gaara-san?-Quiso saber el chico caracterizado por el ardor de la llama de su juventud.

-Resumiendo-Tomó la palabra el Hatake.-, Konoha y Suna quieren establecer una alianza con Ventisca.

-¿La aldea de la Ventisca?-Preguntó rápidamente el Hyuga.-¿País del Aire?

-Sí-Asintió Guy.-. ¿Los conoces?

-Los Hyuga y los Uchiha han tenido tratos con algunas familias influyentes de esa aldea.-Intervino Sasuke. Neji asintió. Aún recordaba ciertas familias importantes con las que sus padres y otros familiares cercanos se habían reunido en los años de oro de su clan. En su mejor época floreciente…antes de la matanza llevada a cabo por su hermano. Removió la cabeza para disipar el torbellino de malos recuerdos.

-Mañana comenzaremos nuestro viaje.

-Sí, esta tarde nos presentarán a una kunoichi de allí, que nos guiará y nos presentará a su Kage.

-Síganme, por favor-Murmuró una de las sirvientas de la Torre. Los ninjas se encontraban ya más relajados, con la mitad de su misión cumplida exitosamente. Después de disfrutar de un baño relajante, completamente necesario para quitarse el polvo y la arena adherida a sus ropas y pieles, se preparaban para tomar una ingente cantidad de comida.-. Aquí-Indicó la mujer después de abrir la marcha durante unos minutos. Abrió una puerta e hizo un gesto, invitándolos a entrar.-. El Kazekage está ocupado y se dilatará unos minutos más, pero la cena está servida, pueden empezar a comer si lo prefieren.

-Gracias, pero lo esperaremos.-Sonrió Sakura, colocando uno de sus mechones rosados detrás de su oreja.

-Bien, con su permiso, me retiro.-Hizo una educada reverencia y se marchó silenciosamente, dejando solos a los muchachos. No vendrían mal algunas personas así de diligentes que trabajaran en servicios como esos en la torre de su villa natal. Además de Shizune y los porteros, que estaban sobreexplotados.

La estancia era muy amplia, de color arcilloso como casi todo en aquella ciudad. Una mesa de comedor que contaba con unos quince puestos, estaba colocada en el centro, abarrotada de deliciosos manjares que desprendían un aroma muy apetitoso.

Todos tomaron asiento, cerca de una de las cabezas de esta, en las que había dos sillas que, supusieron, una era de Gaara. Continuaron esperando a las dos personas que faltaban a la cita.

Sólo pasaron dos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente.

-Disculpen nuestra tardanza, estábamos ultimando algunos detalles-Dijo Gaara, entrando junto con una chica.-. Esta es An-chan, la kunoichi de la que les hablé antes.-Añadió, señalándola con la mano.

La joven estaba de pie, medio escondida detrás del apuesto pelirrojo. Sus ojos grandes y almendrados, de color caramelo, no podían sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de ellos durante más de unos segundos. Su pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Era pálida y palpablemente tímida.

El Kage se apartó ligeramente de ella y le dirigió un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, para tranquilizarla. Pareció infundirle confianza, porque hizo una educada reverencia después de recorrerlos a todos con la mirada.

-Bu…Buenas noches a todos-Habló, con un temblor apenas perceptible en la voz y un ligero pero notorio sonrojo en su piel blanca.-. Mi nombre es An, es un placer conocerlos. Ellos asintieron y algunos respondieron al amable saludo. Gaara la miró con una expresión complacida.

-Comamos, por favor-Dijo, y se dirigió a la mesa llevando a la joven con extrema cortesía y asegurándose de que estuviera cómodamente sentada. Todos los miraron con curiosidad, mientras tomaban asiento.

-Muchas gracias, Gaara-kun.-Susurró ella. Sus ojos centellearon con cariño y devoción por el muchacho, y su sonrisa era deslumbrante. Pocas veces se tenía el privilegio de ver las facciones del jefe tan serenas.

Sakura y TenTen intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa picarona. Parecía que las cosas entre ellos estaban interesantes.

Holaaaaaa!

Sí, lo sé. MUCHO, DEMASIADO tiempo sin actualizar. NO TENGO PERDÓN! Pero me han pasado muchas cosas. Se me dañó la compu…me fui de vacaciones sin la compu…no tenía inspiración…tardé mucho para escribir este cap…entre otras. Pueden matarme si quieren, pero en ese caso se quedarán sin estos 2 fancfics =/

Espero que les guste este capi, pero a mí no me gustó mucho.

Qué piensan de las predicciones de las chicas? Creen que serán ciertas..?

Ya lo veremos…pronto!

Gracias a todos, como siempre, por el apoyo, los reviews, los consejos y la paciencia.

Intentaré actualizar pronto!

Matta ne!~

Anchan! n/n


	27. Capítulo 27Reencuentros

ADVERTENCIA: Me excedí un poco en este capítulo. Con su longitud, me refiero. Así que si no disponen de mucho tiempo en este momento, les recomiendo cerrar esta ventana y dejar el msj de alerta en la bandeja de entrada para leerlo después con calma.

Capítulo 27- Reencuentros

-Así que…-La abordó Sakura, después de unas horas de viaje. Ya no soportaba más la intriga. Frente a ellos se encontraba un pequeño lago, formado por una alta caída de agua que desembocaba allí, creando el cúmulo de agua dulce.

-Así que…-Continuó su amiga, ante la mirada confundida de la otra joven.-¿Tú y Gaara-san?

La cascada estaba encajonada por la montaña a cada lado.

-¡¿Q-Qué?-Kakashi las miró, divertido. Debía admitir que también sentía cierto interés por esclarecer las distancias en esa relación. Pero no era tan atrevido como sus alumnas.-¡Cla-Cla-Claro que no!-Exclamó, apurada e increíblemente azorada.

-¡Vamos, no te avergüences! ¡El amor es parte del ardor de tu juventud!-Aseguró el sensei de mallas verdes. Su alumno le dio la razón.

-Les…!Les digo que no es así! La…la relación entre Gaara-san y yo es totalmente profesional.

-¡Pero ustedes dos se ven muy cercanos! Y unidos…

-Pue-Puede ser, ¡pero en todo caso sería una relación fraternal! Nos…nos conocemos de unos años atrás…-Nadie ahondó más en la cuestión porque la joven parecía rondar el paro cardíaco.

A medida que se acercaban a su destino, el terreno se volvía más irregular, con más recovecos y difícil de transitar. Tanto que de vez en cuando, a una persona sin entrenamiento ninja le hubiera resultado simplemente imposible continuar.

La joven acumuló el chackra en sus pies para poder caminar sobre la superficie del agua.

-Por aquí.-Señaló la cascada.

-¿Por ahí?-Cuestionó Lee, aunque ya todos estaban siguiéndola a través del lago. Ella asintió y se volvió para sonreírle, con un ligero rubor que casi nunca abandonaba sus mejillas, como si fuera la tonalidad natural de su piel en esa zona de su rostro.

-A partir de aquí hay tres formas de llegar hasta mi villa-Informó.-. Dos de ellas son atravesando los caminos que están a ambos lados de la cascada. Pero son más largos y problemáticos incluso para ninjas como nosotros.

-Ya veo…-murmuró la joven del equipo siete.

-An-chan, es difícil llegar a tu villa si no has ido antes, ¿cierto?-Mencionó el sensei de las mallas verdes.

-Sí-Respondió.-. De hecho, incluso algunas personas nativas no consiguen llegar y tenemos que salir a su encuentro para encaminarlas.-Sonrió.

Todos sus acompañantes rieron, excepto el heredero Uchiha y el joven Hyuga, para variar en su humor.

La caída de agua producía un ruido cada vez más estruendoso, a medida que se iban acercando a ella. Fueron empapados sin misericordia. Los gotarrones cayeron pesadamente sobre ellos. Se sentían como cientos de puños dando un violento masaje. El agua fría se mezcló con su sudor, refrescándolos y limpiándolos, en cierto modo.

-¿Ha pasado muchas veces?-Acertó a preguntar el maestro de la máscara cuando ya se habían internado en la caverna que se ocultaba tras la cortina de agua.

-Sí, ha pasado bastante. Sobre todo a ninjas que volvían muy cansados o aturdidos de sus misiones. Y también a mis compañeros de equipo-Seguía con jovialidad, recordando los percances de sus amigos.-. Incluso a…-La última palabra que pronunció, salió ahogada de sus labios.

Las chicas de Konoha, que la flanqueaban, pudieron ver como apretaba sus puños y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, que estaba empezando a temblarle.

-Lo siento-Se apresuró a decir Kakashi, en cuanto sus alumnas lo miraron con urgencia.-. No debí sacar el tema. No era mi intención…

-No…-Le cortó, tajante, aunque con la voz temblorosa y débil.-No debe disculparse, Kakashi-sensei-Se pasó el brazo derecho por los ojos, con rapidez, para secar las lágrimas reprimidas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Luego, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió al hombre. Una sonrisa totalmente fingida, pero que logró engañarlos. Por los tres años de práctica que tenía acumulados, esa sonrisa frágil podía engañar hasta a sus seres más cercanos, los que mejor la conocían.-. Incluso…le ocurrió en varias ocasiones a…-Dudó.-a un buen amigo mío.-Se giró y siguió caminando, un poco más deprisa que antes, pero un ritmo que los demás pudieron seguir sin complicaciones.

Era obvio para cualquier persona observadora, que aquella chica tenía una historia, un pasado doloroso que no quería recordar. Ella por su parte, se recriminó haber bajado su defensa hasta tal punto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se mostraba tan débil ante los demás por aquel asunto. Había sido un desliz, que no volvería a dejar pasar.

Después de tres minutos, que pasaron sumergidos en un silencio un tanto incómodo, llegaron a una explanada que dejaba atrás la caverna, para recibirlos con un gran muro al final del campo.

-Ya estamos aquí-Dijo An, que parecía haberse recuperado.-. Aquella es la torre del Kuukikage.-Añadió, señalando un torreón con el símbolo que lo identificaba, que sobresalía sobre el resto de la estructura, pero formaba parte de ella.

-¡An-chan, bienvenida!-Los dos jóvenes vigilantes de la villa, la miraban con una gran sonrisa impresa en sus caras. El chico de pelo rojo y largo que fue el que habló primero, se inclinó sobre la mesa que tenía delante para acercarse más al grupo.

La tímida joven, con una dulce sonrisa, se acercó a ellos y depositó un beso en la mejilla derecha de ambos chicos, con total naturalidad. Luego los abrazó.

-Cuanto me alegro de verlos, Yougi-kun, Kima-kun-Aseguró.-. ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Siguen con mucho trabajo?

-¡Sí!-Se apresuró a responder el chico de ojos dorados.-Como siempre este trabajo es un verdadero infierno…

-Sí, un dolor de cabeza.-Lo apoyó el otro.

-Y los chicos, ¿están aquí?

-Sí, armando líos, como siempre.-Los tres rieron con ese comentario.

-Oye, tú…vuelves de Suna, ¿no es cierto?

-Ajá-Asintió-, estos son los enviados de Konoha.-Agregó, señalándolos.

-¡Oh, sí! Nos habían informado. Pasen, por favor, están en su hogar.

-Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad.-Dijo el Hatake.

-Bueno, Yougi-kun, Kima-kun, debo llevarlos a ver al Kuukikage. Nos veremos después.-Se despidió, mientras emprendía otra vez la marcha, atravesando la pequeña puerta.

-¡OI!-Gritó el chico de cabello castaño muy claro.-¿Mañana nos traerás la comida?-Preguntó, esperanzado.

-¡Claro! Prepararé su favorito.

-¡Gracias!

-No es nada, hasta mañana.

La chica los guió por los pasillos, encontrándose con varias personas a las que saludó, hasta la oficina.

Una vez frente a la puerta, tocó dos veces.

-Adelante, pase…-Escucharon una voz cansada que hablaba desde el interior.

-Buenos días, Sunomi-san-Se inclinó la kunoichi, con respeto y educación.-. Les traigo a los ninjas de Konoha enviados por la Hokage.

La habitación era similar a la de la mandataria de la villa de la Hoja. Un gran y robusto escritorio con pilas de documentos firmados y por firmar, junto con imponentes y viejos estantes en las paredes y un amplio y cómodo sillón en el que se encontraba sentado un estilizado y pálido anciano con lentes. El sombrero que indicaba su importante posición, con el símbolo en color gris intenso, se encontraba colgado en el respaldar del sillón.

-¡Oh, que bien, An!-En seguida, dejó los papeles que estaba atendiendo, sobre su mesa, y se arregló los lentes.-Me alegro de que hayas completado otra misión especial con éxito. ¡Así se hace!

-Muchas gracias, Sunomi-san.-Se sonrojó. Estaba increíblemente alegre de que el jefe de su villa la felicitara de esa manera tan efusiva.

-Y ustedes dos-Continuó el hombre de avanzada edad, señalando a los maestros.-. ¡Pasen, pasen! An, llévate a sus alumnos a dar una vuelta por la villa, no tiene sentido que se queden aquí. Puedo resolverlo todo con estos dos señores.

-En seguida.

-Tráelos en quince minutos, eso será suficiente. Seguro que ya habremos acabado.

El grupo de ninjas de Konoha se encontraba maravillado con su alrededor. La ciudadela era realmente acogedora y hogareña. Y aunque eran conscientes por todo lo que les habían contado sobre el feroz viento, ninguna de sus expectativas llegaba a aquel vendaval continuo. Era bestial a tal extremo, que incluso los habitantes que no eran ninjas, sabían controlar su chackra, para poder desenvolverse con naturalidad.

Pero al igual que ellos observaban con avidez el paisaje urbano que los rodeaba, los ciudadanos los miraban con curiosidad, no eran muy comunes los extranjeros. Todos saludaban a su joven guía. Por lo visto, la chica era bastante conocida.

-¡QUE NO!-Gritó una voz fácilmente reconocible para los ninjas de la villa de Villa Oculta de la Hoja.

-¡NO LE LLEVES LA CONTRARIA A MI NI-CHAN!-Gritó una chica, que estaba parada a su lado, agarrada de su brazo.-¡PEDAZO DE CACA!

-¡QUE SÍ!-Respondió, bastante irritado, el joven de lentes con el que discutían.-¡Y NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡ENANA PLANA! ¡TE LO TENGO DICHO!

-Chi…Chicos-Intervino un hombre que se encontraba en medio del ``ring´´ de pelea.-. Po…Por favor…-Intentaba hacerse oír, inútilmente. Una pequeña gota resbalaba por su nuca, acentuando la falsedad de su sonrisa forzada.

-¡YA BASTA!-Chilló una joven que también se encontraba con ellos.-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TODO EL SANTO DÍA, TODOS LOS SANTOS DÍAS! ¡ME TIENEN HARTA! ¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!-Los tres chicos se silenciaron en el acto y miraron, amedrentados, a la joven mujer, que se masajeaba las sienes, intentando en vano calmarse.-¡Y encima han encontrado compañero de juegos…!-Rezongó.-Lo que nos faltaba, otro que les siga la corriente, ¡cómo si no nos bastara con ellos dos!-Lo que ella mascullaba, no era más que el eco en voz alta de lo que las personas nativas del lugar que caminaban a su alrededor, susurraban.

An rió disimuladamente, pero de buena gana.

-Siempre igual…-Murmuró entre risas, mientras se acercaba a ellos.-¡Hola chicos!-Saludó, con alegría.

La chica más joven del grupo, soltó el brazo del rubio y se arrojó a su cuello.

-¡An-chan!-Exclamó.-¡Ya has vuelto!

-Sí…pero-pero no puedo…respirar.-Tartamudeó, como pudo, intentando que su amiga aflojara un poco el abrazo.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, jejejejejeje…-Rió.

-Hola, An-chan.-La saludó el chico de lentes.

-¡Ne-chan!-Sonrió la mujer de pelo negro.-¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Otro éxito?

-¡Ne-san!-Fue corriendo a darle un abrazo a la que por lo visto, era su hermana.-¡Hai, sensei! ¡Misión completada!

-¡Así me gusta!

-¡Ey, chicos!-Se percató el Uzumaki.-¡Están aquí!-Se exaltó.-¡Sakura-chan, Teme, Sai, Neji, Cejotas, Tenten! –En realidad, no hacía falta nombrarlos uno por uno.

-Hmph, ¿Y tú, dobe? ¿Haciendo el idiota, como siempre? ¿No puedes reprimirlo ni un par de días? Parece que va con tu naturaleza…-Se burló de su amigo, el Uchiha.

-¡Pff! ¡Cállate! Y…¿no están Kakashi-sensei y Guy-sensei?

-Sí, Naruto-Intervino Sakura.-. Están con el kage.

-Oooh…¡ya veo!

-¡Qué casualidad que hayamos coincidido todos aquí!

-¡Ya lo creo!-Apoyó Yamato el comentario de Tenten.

-Este es mi equipo-Los presentó An, señalando a las dos chicas y al chico.-. Mis compañeros y mi hermana y sensei.

-Un placer.-Aseguró Lee.

-Naruto-ni-chan, Naruto-ni-chan!-Lo llamó una de ellas con urgencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Itzumi-chan?

-Ella…-Cogió a su mejor amiga del brazo.-es An-chan, mi otra hermanita.

-¿Ah, sí?-Se acercó a la joven hasta que su rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Estaba escrutándola, en silencio. Cuando, de repente, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó tan fuerte que la dejó sin respiración.-¡Tus hermanitas son mis hermanitas!-Exclamó.

Todos encajaron con normalidad la reacción de Naruto, él ERA así. No les parecía nada extraño

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te sonrojas tanto?-Le preguntó, aún estrechándola más contra sí, para asegurarse de que no estuviera enferma.

Naruto sintió como An se quedaba sin respiración debido a su efusiva demostración de…cariño. Pero cuando intentó separarse de ella, para evitar ahogarla, ella aferró las manos a su espalda, casi con la misma fuerza que él. Todos los integrantes del numeroso grupo, se quedaron atónitos, con la que pensaban hasta el momento una chica increíblemente tímida y cohibida.

-¿A-An-chan?-Tartamudeó el Uzumaki, algo avergonzado. Pero, realmente se preocupó por ella cuando sintió unas tibias lágrimas empapar su pecho, mientras comenzaba a temblar.-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió con urgencia.

La chica, de repente, se separó de él, como expulsada por un resorte.

-Lo siento.-Susurró, con una sonrisa quebrada, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Hizo un esfuerzo por secarlas, y, con su rostro totalmente rojo, mirando al suelo, volvió a disculparse.

-No…No te preocupes.-Respondió el rubio, preocupado por sus extrañas reacciones.

Caroní guió a todo el grupo de vuelta a la oficina, donde los hombres ye habían terminado de discutir el importante asunto que los había llevado hasta allí.

An los siguió de cerca, con la mirada gacha. El Uzumaki, que ocupaba uno de los primeros puestos en la marcha, solía mirar hacia atrás, para ver si descubría lo que le pasaba a su nueva amiga. Y aunque, ni siquiera podía verle el rostro, no sabía por qué, algo en su actitud le decía que estaba más triste que avergonzada.

-¡Oh, Naruto, Yamato-kun!-Exclamó el sensei de la máscara, cuando los vio llegar.-No sabía que estuvieran entrenando aquí.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei!-Dijo el rubio, muy contento.

-¡Claro que sí, Kakashi-kun! ¿No ves que la llama de la juventud arde con ferocidad en el pecho de estos nativos? ¿Verdad que sí?-Cuestionó, emocionado la bestia verde de Konoha al capitán.

-Esto…¡sí, claro!-Respondió, por no llevarle la contraria.-¿Cómo negarlo?

Después de un agradable reencuentro, y caída la noche, se dirigieron a la zona de la torre en la que se alojaban los visitantes, para poder acomodarlos a todos.

Hola a todos!

Si, estoy de acuerdo. El final fue bastante atropellado y brotado de la nada. Se notó muy forzado. Pero tenía que acabar para poder colgar, voy algo justa de tiempo.

Espero que la longitud de este cap sea suficiente para compensar un poco mi tardanza con el capitulo anterior =S Pido disculpas a todos de nuevo.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por perdonarme la vida! *O*!

Intentaré actualizar Bruma pronto, también!

An-chan n/n!


	28. Capítulo 28Sueño interrumpido

Capítulo 28- Sueño interrumpido

Se derrumbó. Una pequeña nube de polvo se levantó a su alrededor y sintió como diminutos y filosos fragmentos de piedra del camino se clavaban en su cuerpo. El polvo entró por su nariz y su boca, inundándolo por dentro; hubiera tosido si hubiera tenido fuerzas. El cansancio era mucho más de lo que un cuerpo, incluso tan bien entrenado como el suyo, pudiera soportar. Estaba exhausto por los calambres que apenas le permitían caminar. Era una verdadera pena…ya podía ver la puerta de la villa frente a él, a escasos metros. Su cuerpo se sacudió con un calambre incluso más fuerte que los que habían estado recorriéndolo desde hacía hora y media. Soltó un gemido. Podía felicitarse, había sido una verdadera proeza vencer a un escuadrón de batalla y llegar hasta allí sin ayuda. Pero ahora era una víctima desprotegida incluso para un genin travieso que quisiera atacarle. La vista se le nubló justo en el segundo en que vio unos pies detenerse frente a él. A cámara lenta, sin sonido, fue engullido por la oscuridad. Ya todo había acabado.

Despertó, pero tenía miedo de abrir los ojos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio imperceptible. En realidad, ya se había dado por muerto. Una muerte gloriosa sin duda, había logrado completar como jounin una misión exitosa de alto rango, entre cuyos requisitos estuvo acabar con toda una división de guerra enemiga el solo y volver por su propio pie a su villa natal. Moriría como un héroe, sí, pero moriría. Eso ya lo había dado por hecho y sin embargo, graciosamente, no había recordado a nadie en sus últimos momentos. A sus maestros, la Hokage, sus mejores amigos…ni siquiera a su novia.

-Naruto-kun…¿estás despierto, Naruto-kun?-Esa voz lo impulsó a abrir los ojos. La luz lo cegó por un par de segundos, pero después, le permitió ver esa hermosa sonrisa, solo para él.

-Hinata-chan…-Murmuró, embelesado. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla pálida de ella, y su cuerpo tembló, pero no se atrevió a abrazarlo, por temor a hacerle daño. Así que el tomó la iniciativa y apoyó su frente en el hombro de ella, rozándole el cuello con sus labios.

-Shh…no llores…estoy aquí.-Ella se apresuró a abrazarlo.

-¿Có-Cómo te encuentras...?-Susurró, ya que no hacía falta hablar más alto, dada la nula distancia que los separaba. No se había apartado de su cama en las últimas horas, desde que lo habían internado en su apartamento y ella había prometido hacerse cargo de sus cuidados. Pero la incertidumbre era demasiada y ya estaba empezando a preocuparle que su estado fuera peor que el estimado y que no llegara a despertar. Aquella lágrima fue como un desahogo de su tensión y sus miedos. Pero no iba a llorar más.

-¿Sinceramente?-Ella asintió.-¡Estoy hecho mierda!-Ambos rieron con suavidad. Al rubio realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo, lleno de agujetas, contusiones, algún que otro esguince y el recuerdo de los calambres. Pero el aroma de ella era como un perfume balsámico, lo hacía sentir mejor de manera instantánea. La Hyuga lo apretó tan solo un poco más fuerte.

-Hinata…-Presionó un poco los labios sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello. Ella se estremeció. Levantó su cabeza y chocó su frente con la de ella.-Bésame…-Sintió esa sensación embriagadora que le producía revoluciones en el estómago y nervios, pero que ya le era tan familiar. Esa sensación de que el universo entero estaba siendo atraído hacia ella en ese momento. Que el tiempo se detenía y el espacio se distorsionaba por el simple hecho de su cercanía. No esperó a que su pareja tomara la iniciativa y chocó sus labios con los de ella. No se movió. Solo hizo el contacto fue suficiente para dejarlos sin aliento. Se separó solo un segundo y aplastó aún más sus labios sobre los suyos.

Estrechó su mano temblorosa y frágil. Siempre le había parecido así de vulnerable, por eso despertaba en él un instinto rabioso de protección. Sin embargo, sabía que ella era una kunoichi muy capaz….totalmente desarmada ante él. Él se sentía importante y especial sabiendo eso. Sabiendo que era él y nadie más, solo él, al que ella deseaba. Ella le había enseñado lo que era sentirse querido, lo que era la verdadera felicidad. Con ella y gracias a ella, le había encontrado el sentido a una frase estúpida que había escuchado por ahí: ''la amo tanto que duele''. Había comprendido, que era porque su plenitud era tan desbordante que no cabía en un solo cuerpo. Por eso dolía y por eso la gente lloraba de felicidad.

-Te amo…-Susurró, sabiendo ser correspondido y…

-¡NARUTO!-Cayó de la cama, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Pero su desconcierto era tan grande que no pudo ni gritar. Frente a él se encontraba Yamato, con los brazos cruzados y, aparentemente, no de muy buen humor.

-¡Hasta que por fin! ¿Qué rayos es lo que tomas para dormir? No quería ser así de brusco pero no me quedó de otra. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo intentando despertarte?

-Pe-Perdón…-Fue lo único que pudo responder, en voz baja. Su cerebro todavía estaba asimilando la situación. Miró a su alrededor y vio el colchón de la cama en la que había estado plácidamente dormido hasta hacía un par de segundos, volcado en el suelo. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, para despejarse.-Lo siento, tuve un sueño muy profundo.

-¡Sí! De eso me di cuenta-Le dedicó una última mirada molesta antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al pasillo.-. Cámbiate rápido para poder proseguir con tu entrenamiento.

-Pero, ¿¡y el desayuno!-Yamato asomó la cara con una expresión que no admitía derecho a réplica. Naruto se limitó a asentir, resignado.

Recogió el colchón e hizo la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Azorado, se cambió de ropa y caminó sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta la zona de entrenamiento. La razón por la que se había quedado dormido, era porque continuos agitados y extraños sueños todos con Hinata como protagonista, habían estado acribillándolo toda la noche, sin descanso. Despertaba de uno, para sumergirse en otro más había sido un sueño…pero le estaba empezando a preocupar. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños con ella desde que había llegado allí, y de hecho, ese había sido uno de los más inocentes. La falta que le hacía comenzaba a antojársele insoportable. Se estaba volviendo loco. Mientras más pensaba en ella, más la necesitaba. Era una situación extraña y desesperante, parecida a lo que había sufrido con Sasuke. Porque mientras más deseaba poder tenerlos a su lado, más insoportable se le hacía la espera y la impotencia de saber, que por mucho desear, no iba a lograr nada. Que tendría que hacer y esperar mucho antes de lograr estar a su lado.

-Realmente tenías sueño, ¿eh?-Cuestionó Sakura con una sonrisa cuando lo vio aparecer. A diferencia de su amigo, los demás se habían levantado temprano y ya finalizaban con su calentamiento para ir a desayunar. El rubio tan solo los vio marcharse, apenado, con una protesta de su estómago vacío y no tuvo ánimos ni siquiera de responder al esperado insulto del Uchiha. ¡Al diablo con el entrenamiento! Solo quería volver a casa y poder verla. En ese mismo instante.

Como siempre, comenzó con las 15 vueltas alrededor de la arena de batalla, para entrar en calor. Era más rápido que hacer estiramientos ya que influía en casi todas las áreas de su cuerpo y el no era muy metódico ni ordenado, por lo tanto, desastroso en ese tipo de ejercicios. Además, también le servía para practicar la manipulación del chacra desde el principio hasta el final. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Desde aquella clase que había recibido de Caroní-sensei, era capaz de caminar y correr firmemente atado al piso casi sin inconvenientes.

-Oi, Yamato-taichou.-Lo llamó, cuando acababa de concluir su décimo segunda vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-…-No estaba seguro de cómo plantearle la pregunta sin que sonara algo ridículo y fuera de lugar. Él fue precisamente el que casi lo obligó a realizar ese viaje para entrenarlo, y el que adelantó todos los acontecimientos. Sería increíblemente infantil y egoísta de su parte decirle que de repente sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de volver a casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Insistió, al apreciar su silencio.

-¿Falta mucho para terminar mi entrenamiento?-Se apresuró a terminar la última vuelta y se detuvo para mirarlo a la cara. La respuesta era mucho más importante de lo que el hombre pensaba.

Yamato dudó, escogiendo sus palabras.

-Eso depende de qué tan bien te desenvuelvas y qué tan rápido aprendas.-El rubio resopló y lo miró, irritado.

-¡Necesito algo más concreto! Háblame de t-i-e-m-p-o.-Exigió, algo molesto por sus respuestas siempre inconcisas y filosóficas.

-De acuerdo, mirando el ritmo al que vas y la etapa de entrenamiento en la que te encuentras ahora. A ver, ya han pasado dos meses…-Dudó, pareciendo hacer cálculos mentales.-Yo diría que te faltan todavía unos seis u ocho meses más. Siendo muy positivos.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡Eso es un año!

-¿Sorprendido?-No hemos avanzado prácticamente nada en este último mes. Debes tomarte este entrenamiento más en serio.

-S-Sí…

-Además, ¿por qué esos deseos de volver a casa de repente? Antes ni siquiera habíamos hablado de eso. ¿Acaso sientes nostalgia por haberte encontrado con tus amigos?-Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Sí, es exactamente eso! Los amo a todos y no puedo vivir sin ellos…jajajaja.-El nerviosismo se apoderó de él. No había mentido del todo, pero era la imagen y la añoranza de una persona en específico, la que le pedía a gritos que volviera.

Su profesor lo miró de manera extraña, sabía que estaba intentando ocultarle algo. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, lo interrumpió.

-¡BUENO! Vamos a entrenar, ¿no?

-¡Parece que no aciertas una hoy!-Comentó Tenten, divertida, cuando vio aparecer a Naruto cansado y sucio por el entrenamiento, dirigiéndose al salón de desayunos.-¿Es tan duro?-Él negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que debo tomármelo más en serio.-Se quedó anonadada mirándolo. Nunca pensó escuchar palabras tan responsables y sobrias saliendo de su boca. Cuando lo vio entrar en la sala del comedor y lo perdió de vista, encogió los hombros y prosiguió su camino, tarareando alegremente. Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto que era un callejón sin salida. Todos maduraban alguna vez. Además, debía deleitarse con ese par de días como representante de Konoha. Siendo una kunoichi, no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de algo tan parecido a unas vacaciones.

Hola a todos….se acuerdan de mí..? Capitulito largo este….para compensar…. :/ No me excusaré…porque no tengo excusa…ù.ú en estos días sin Internet. Intentaré hacer uso de eso que…creo recordar, llamaban "inspiración". A ver si puedo actualizar después con alguito más de perseverancia y avanzamos : ...y terminamos! . Lo mismo con Bruma. D:

Yo…tenía toda la historia hecha y terminada ya, más bien esquematizada, en un cuaderno. Pero cada vez que la leo…me gusta menos. Me parece inconsistente y cliché D: Así que lo quiero cambiar todo pero no se cómo! Y estoy "más atravesada que un venado en una silla". (Mis papás siempre lo dicen xP Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar esa expresión xD) Ok…ya se acabó la pausa cómica…tan patética…

Perdón a todos!

An-chan

PD: Esto lo escribí hace 3 semanas en casa de mis tíos, sin saber que unas horas después me dirigiría a mi casa sin el cargador de mi laptop, y que este se daría a la fuga en la habitación de mi primo por las próximas 2 semanas….ya ven. Me hubiera gustado poder actualizar, lo siento =/ Pero acabó de terminar el cap 29 ahora mismo! :D vamos bien! Los quiero a todos!


	29. Capítulo 29Disfrutar la estancia

Palabras sinceras 29- Disfrutar la estancia

-Muy bien, Naruto…-Resopló, casi tan cansado como su alumno.-Ya…es suficiente…por hoy…-El joven se desplomó sobre la arena de entrenamiento, con los músculos entumecidos por el esfuerzo. El sol empezaba esconderse, desplegando tonos de naranja y rojo intenso en el horizonte. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa cansada.-Uff…¡Hoy sí que hemos aprovechado el día! ¿No crees?-Dijo, mientras se sentaba aparatosamente en el piso, frente a su pupilo. Este le devolvió la sonrisa con sorna. ¿Se suponía que un maestro debería preguntarle eso a su aprendiz?

-Seh…ya lo creo-Se recostó, llenándose la ropa empapada en sudor de polvo. Daba más la apariencia de haberse caído en un charco de lodo pero estaba enteramente satisfecho.

-Cuatro meses.-Se adelantó a responder la pregunta que, estaba seguro, vendría a continuación. Se había acostumbrado ya a que cada cierto tiempo Naruto le cuestionara lo mismo. Un día, por alguna razón, le había dado la urgencia de saber cuánto tiempo les faltaba para regresar. Así que aproximadamente cada dos o tres semanas dejaba caer casi casualmente la misma pregunta al terminar el entrenamiento. Moría de ganas por conocer la causa de esa curiosidad. De hecho, ya tenía formuladas varias teorías.

El rubio asintió, conforme, pero se quedó pensativo. Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y ayudó a su sensei a levantarse también. Ambos se sonrieron y caminaron en silencio a sus habitaciones, satisfechos y polvorientos.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la cena, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que Sunomi-sama quiere vernos.-El joven volvió a asentir y arrastró los pies todo lo rápido que pudo hasta su cuarto.

Cerró con un portazo poco enérgico y se quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida, recostado en la puerta. La oscuridad se iba apoderando poco a poco de la estancia. Tosió con suavidad y soltó un suspiro. Estaba realmente cansado. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y lo dejó caer en cualquier sitio, mientras caminaba en dirección al baño. Se despegó la camiseta manchada de tierra y sudor y la dejó caer unos metros más allá de su pantalón. Se despojó de sus interiores ya frente a la bañera de madera, a sus pies. Aquel baño era de estilo muy oriental, pero moderno. Bajó los pequeños y cortos escalones y se sumergió en el agua caliente y relajante. Aquello era como tener unas aguas termales privadas. Se preguntó si todos los habitantes de esa pequeña villa tendrían acceso a ese tipo de privilegios.

Se demoró largo rato en el baño, hasta que se hizo de noche. Cogió de una gaveta unos calzoncillos nuevos y fue lo único que se puso. Se sentó en su cama, a mirar por la ventana, mientras se restregaba una toalla de color azul celeste por el pelo húmedo.

Aún faltaba un tiempo para poder volver…demasiado tiempo. Sus colegas "embajadores" ya se habían ido, hacía varias semanas. Los días se le antojaban demasiado largos. Cuando no estaba entrenando y a veces incluso cuando entrenaba, la señorita Hyuuga se escurría dentro de su cabeza. Parecía que lo hacía a propósito, para desconcertarlo. Para irritarlo…sí, eso lo irritaba. Estaba cambiando su forma de ser e incluso su forma de pensar. Se notaba así mismo más callado y pasivo, meditabundo y extremadamente fantasioso en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No podía hacer o pensar en nada sin que la chica se colara en un rincón de su mente y tomara las riendas de su vida por el día y de sus sueños por la noche. Sí, los sueños era lo que más le molestaba. Lo incordiaban mientras dormía y las imágenes no dejaban de atormentarlo cuando estaba despierto. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de problemas, ese tipo de sueños pecaminosos tan…realistas. Ni de niño fue demasiado inocente, pero esas fantasías se estaban materializando en verdaderos problemas nocturnos. Le irritaba sentirse controlado, pero no podía negar que todo se arreglaría al verla. Quería verla, necesitaba verla. No sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo había empezado a ser así. Ese pensamiento todavía se le antojaba algo ajeno, pero no por eso menos sincero. Quería acabar con su entrenamiento, volver como un hombre renovado. Más alto, bronceado, fuerte, sabio y genial. Y cumplir con la promesa que le hizo antes de partir. Se sonrojó de una manera casi imperceptible y aunque estaba solo, cubrió su rostro con la toalla húmeda, avergonzado. Incluso después de todos esos meses, no había terminado de asimilar bien la idea. Pero la promesa estaba hecha y como un maravilloso hombre de palabra, iba a cumplirla. Así que…el suponía que todos esos pensamientos sobre ella eran algo bueno. ¿Se sentía así…estar enamorado?

Se levantó, tiró la toalla sobre su ropa mugrienta y con gesto ausente se pasó una mano por el pelo medio seco. Disfrutando de esa sensación de limpieza y confort que se experimenta cuando uno acaba de salir del baño, se preguntó como es que de pequeño no le gustaba bañarse. Terminó de cambiarse y revisó el reloj tumbado en una de sus mesitas de noche.

-Las ocho y siete…Murmuró, incrédulo. Se dio unas cuantas palmadas en la cara para deshacerse del sopor que lo comenzó a envolver después del relajante baño y se concentró en el hambre que tenía, para olvidarse de las ganas de dormir por completo, al menos por el momento. Salió de su habitación y mientras se dirigía a Yamato y al equipo de Caroní, que lo esperaban al final del largo pasillo, se entretuvo pensando en lo rápido y otras veces lento que pasaba el tiempo.


	30. Capítulo 30Premeditado

Capítulo 30 – Premeditado

-Felicidades, Naruto.-Dijo, con tono solemne. El entrenamiento había terminado

-¡Gracias!-El chico sonrió ampliamente. Estaba muy emocionado. Once meses y tres días habían pasado. Por medio de varios viajes, profesores, entrenamientos, peligros y técnicas diferentes, había logrado dominar el poder del Kyuuby, ahora su poder. Once meses y tres días habían pasado y por fin podía volver a casa.

Sin embargo sus amigos de La Ventisca, por obvias razones, no demostraban el mismo entusiasmo que él. Takato se escondía detrás del reflejo de sus lentes y la comisura de su boca ligeramente torcida hacia abajo. Su maestra lo miraba con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero también de orgullo ya que había ayudado con su entrenamiento. Lo extrañaría, sí, pero también tenía muy claras las partes positivas de su partida. Su hermana no paraba de sonreír con algo de tristeza y de intentar hacer bromas para amenizar el ambiente. Miró de reojo a su amiga, que no lo estaba tomando tan bien como ellos. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos y temblaba ligeramente.

-Estúpido…-Murmuró con resentimiento. Todos suspiraron. No era el primer insulto que le dirigía y no era el primer 'adiós' que tenía que dar a una persona querida. Pero siempre había encajado las despedidas de esa manera. No importaba cuantas veces le habían explicado que su estancia en la villa no sería definitiva, esto estaba acordado desde un principio. Algún día tendrían que marcharse, y ese era el día.

Fueron a comer por última vez todos juntos al restaurante favorito de Itzumi, el único especializado en ramen de toda la ciudad. Después, acudieron a ver al Kage y le dieron las gracias por su amabilidad y apoyo. Volvieron a sus habitaciones, recogieron todas sus pertenencias y se marcharon.

Naruto echó un último vistazo hacia atrás y el muro le pareció tan alto e imponente como siempre. De alguna manera echaría de menos todas las particularidades de aquel lugar, ciertamente sin igual. Les devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa a los cuidadores de la puerta que agitaban los brazos a modo de despedida y se sintió el protagonista de un anime antiguo. Rió por lo bajo. Solo faltaba la puesta de sol. Su maestro lo miró extrañado y él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y reírse un poco más. Su chiste privado no había sido tan gracioso, pero ¡vaya si se sentía bien! Cada paso lo hacía sentirse más poderoso y dueño de sí mismo. ¿Cuándo los gestos tan minúsculos como esos se habían convertido en cambios tan importantes?

Pasando la explanada que precedía a la gran pared, se extendía un bosque donde clima era fresco y la vegetación y la fauna abundantes. Todos los árboles eran gigantescos, de cientos de años de antigüedad, con troncos anchos y sanos perfectos para proporcionar grandes cantidades madera oscura y resistente. Miles de pequeños haces de luz se filtraban de entre las grandes hojas hasta el suelo, cubierto de arbustos y pequeñas plantas. Animales de todos los tamaños vagaban por el bosque, corrían y se escondían. Algunos se dedicaban a observarlos saltar de rama en rama con ojos inquisitivos, hasta que los perdían de vista. Una lluvia de diminutas gotas de agua helada le azotó la cara cuando pasaron frente a una cascada. Aceleró incluso más el paso. Su maestro se preocupó por seguirlo de cerca, intrigado por su emoción. Era increíble aquella sensación. El viento silbaba salvajemente en sus oídos y podía oír a su corazón palpitar fuertemente. Sin embargo, oía con claridad el crujido de cada hoja o rama seca al partirse bajo las patas de los animales, el rumor de las hojas de los árboles y el agua al caer. Todo se veía y se escuchaba más claro y nítido que nunca.

El viaje continuó sin ninguna anomalía por el resto del día. Al llegar la noche se detuvieron y descansaron en un improvisado campamento. Según Yamato, saldrían del bosque al día siguiente al rededor del medio día, si mantenían el buen ritmo. El resto del camino, lo podrían hacer en otros tres o cuatro días.

Naruto se aseguró de que así fuera. Así que a media mañana del quinto día, estaban acortando con rapidez los metros que les faltaban para entrar en Konoha.

Saludaron a los porteros, como siempre con una carga excesiva de trabajo, pero con la increíble capacidad de aburrirse y dar la apariencia de no tener nada que hacer.

La Villa se mantenía tal y como la recordaban, aunque no había muchas personas en la calle. A esa hora todos estaban trabajando o en la escuela. Tomaron la ruta más corta hasta la oficina de la Hokage, disfrutando del olor particular de la ciudad y de la leve y agradable brisa que se levantaba.

Mientras esperaban en el pasillo para ser atendidos, comenzaron a sentir el cansancio de los cinco días de viaje que no les había molestado hasta el momento. Era solo una ligera pesadez en sus cuerpos y las ganas de quitarse de encima la fina película de polvo que habían ido recogiendo inexorablemente por el camino y que ahora ennegrecía sus cuerpos y ropas. En cuanto Shizune les abrió la puerta, entraron sin mayor dilación. La conversación se extendió durante unos diez minutos y después cada uno tomó su propio camino.

Un par de pasos fuera de la Torre, Naruto se detuvo y le lanzó una larga mirada contemplativa a la espalda de su maestro, que siguió su camino sin percatarse de ello. ¿Qué sería de él ahora? No habían tenido la delicadeza de tratar este tema en su anterior conversación. ¿Seguiría entrenando? ¿Lo comenzarían a enviar a misiones de nuevo? Ni si quiera pertenecía a un equipo…Extrañaba todo eso. Sonrió levemente y se giró con lentitud. Caminó hasta su casa con la sonrisa aún estática en el rostro. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su mochila, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Lanzó la mochila, que terminó aterrizando cerca de la entrada de la cocina de su diminuto apartamento. Inspiró profundamente para adecuarse al olor de su hogar, olor a él, y se llevó las manos a la cara. Se recostó de la puerta y se dejó resbalar poco a poco, hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. Suspiró una única vez y miró a su alrededor. En la semipenumbra ocasionada por las persianas cerradas, podía apreciar que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado, claro. Hubiera sido preocupante de no ser así. Lo único diferente es que ahora cada centímetro de su hogar estaba cubierto de polvo y los insectos lo acechaban desde las esquinas y los rincones oscuros de su habitación. Maldijo a la suciedad y a todos sus parientes allegados y lejanos. Una de las cosas que más detestaba en el mundo eran precisamente las labores del hogar. Esa atmósfera pesada a raíz de los ácaros metódicamente acumulados durante un año, lo obligaría a limpiar. No era un pensamiento de bienvenida nada agradable.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, solo permaneció ahí pensando en muchas cosas sin llegar a concretar ninguna idea específica. O tal vez incluso se quedó dormido. De lo único de lo que estaba realmente seguro era que cuando alzó la mirada hasta el reloj colgado en la pared de la cocina, este le informó que era la una con quince minutos PM. Resopló y se levantó, no sin esfuerzo. Se detuvo frente a su equipaje y le dedicó una larga mirada. Calculó el esfuerzo que le costaría agacharse a recoger el bulto y llevarlo hasta su cuarto, para después deshacerlo, simplemente por tener una cosa menos que recoger cuando se pusiera manos a la obra. Siguió de largo a la habitación. La recompensa no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y la arrojó con precisión al rincón de su habitación que desde siempre había cumplido la función de cesto para la ropa sucia. Entró en la ducha y corrió la cortina. Abrió la llave que se resistió un poco y chirrió bajo su mano. Escuchó quejidos provenientes del drenaje poco propios de una bañera, como si las tuberías se estuvieran revelando con gruñidos poco amables. Luego, mientras observaba con mayor concentración de la necesaria el débil y maloliente chorrito de agua amarillenta caer y escurrirse por los agujeritos frente a sus pies, planeó las actividades a realizar para ese día. Primero iría a Ichiraku y se daría un paseo para bajar la docena de cuencos de ramen que pretendía comer. Visitaría a Sakura y a Sasuke, a quien –aunque nunca lo aceptaría- ardía en deseos de ver. Y luego…

Se mojó la punta de los pies con el charquito acumulado en el suelo, por fin incoloro e inodoro como al agua le correspondía ser. Movió los dedos en círculos, jugando con ella de manera inconsciente. Con la mirada perdida entre las gotas que caían.

Luego…se aseguraría de ver a Hinata. Había pasado los cinco días de viaje pensando básicamente en ese encuentro. Midiendo las palabras que diría y las cosas que haría. Calculando la cantidad precisa de encanto y petulancia, de lejanía y carisma a utilizar para hacerse irresistible. Ese momento **debía**ser perfecto. Todos sus esfuerzos serían compensados cuando viera esa sonrisa plena, brillante, muerta de júbilo por su regreso, y esos ojos gritando que lo habían necesitado cada uno de los quinientos veinticinco mil seiscientos minutos del año que había estado lejos de ella.

Se colocó bajo la corriente que salía del grifo y todo el pelo rubio se le pegó a la cara, ahora mojado. Se lo echó hacia atrás con las manos, disfrutando de la sensación del agua corriendo suavemente por su cuerpo. Era delicioso.

En momentos como ese, se consideraba algo egoísta. Pensaba algo cercano a que él no sentía nada por ella realmente y lo único que le gustaba era el hecho de sentirse querido, deseado e indispensable. Como un penoso niño con un trauma por falta de atención al que lo adopta una familia que por primera vez en su vida se devota a él. Sentía que estaba enamorado de lo bien que lo hacía sentir y no realmente de ella. Intentó erradicar esos pensamientos con el jabón, para que se fueran junto con la suciedad. No podía ser así. Los sueños y las cada vez más asiduas fantasías que tenía con la chica simplemente no podían ser productos de amor propio. Tenía que haber algo más. Cuando la viera, se aseguraría de confirmar eso también. Se lo había prometido a ella, y a sí mismo. Sabía que era la decisión más sabia para conseguir su felicidad. Pero lo haría si era lo que realmente deseaba, no por la presión de una promesa.

Hola a todos! Por fin se dejó hacer este cap! D: Me costó, en serio, chicos y chicas . No se imaginan cuanto…pero por fin está aquí!

Naruto ya está de vuelta en Konoha! Qué pasará ahora? Tengo que pensar en ello….

Gracias a todos los que leerán este cap y me dejarán reviews, y a los que lo han hecho antes. Gracias a esta noche fresca y solitaria, que me inspira, gracias a todas las canciones que me han acompañado fielmente en la creación de cada palabra de este capítulo, a C. que me acompañó en la revisión y a la 'Lazy Song' de Bruno Mars que me acompaña en este momento. =)

Gracias a mi bella hermosa prima por disponerse a discutir conmigo bien entrada la noche sobre mi capacidad para sacar adelante estas historias! Qué haría yo sin ti, kokkoro-chan? 3 Pronto te haré el cap dedicado a ti con Kakashi-sensei como pistolero loco del oeste, como siempre has querido! :D

Les agradecería profundamente y de corazón cada review y/o suscripción que quieran hacer o dejarme…ya que estoy algo deprimida porque Bruma no ha recibido los reviews que esperaba por este último cap que colgué ); no les gustó? Si no le gustó me pueden decir! Por medio de un review…a los que siguen Bruma que aún no lo han leído…por favor y gracias =)

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me leen, me soportan y me siguen! Espero no decepcionarlos. Mi cerebro ya está cocinando diferentes ideas para cuando termine estos fics. Gracias a todos!

QuimerAnime


	31. Capítulo 31Te necesito

Capítulo 31- La relación perfecta

El chico estaba más que conforme con el desarrollo de su día hasta el momento. Las personas a las que había visitado lo habían recibido de manera cálida y acogedora, sinceramente contentos de que regresara. Incluso había conseguido un tazón gratis de ramen en Ichiraku, gesto que nunca antes habían tenido el detalle de proporcionarle. Ahora se dirigía rápidamente a la villa Uchiha. Solo faltaban tres personas a las que tenía definitivamente que ver ese día. En ese lugar, estaba seguro de que encontraría a dos de ellas.

Moría de ganas de ver a Sakura, su gran amiga, su persona tan importante. Aunque no mantuviera sus sentimientos románticos por ella, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que nunca dejaría de ser una de sus personas más queridas. También a Hinata, la persona que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía aproximadamente un año. Su encuentro debía ser emotivo y hermoso. Definitivamente la haría enamorarse de él una vez más. Rió para sí mismo, mientras daba la vuelta por una esquina, dos calles antes de llegar a su destino.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiría ni siquiera para sí mismo, había alguien a quien deseaba ver más que a nadie: Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando no estuvo con ellos, él luchó tanto para traerlo de vuelta y soñó tanto con tenerlo a su lado, que aunque hacía años que volvía a acompañarlos, no soportaba alejarse de él durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Su presencia, era como un regalo demasiado bueno para ser verdad; su hilo de pensamiento, demasiado impredecible y oscuro. Sentía verdadero terror ante la idea de que si le quitaba los ojos de encima, este terminaría desapareciendo de nuevo. Necesitaba verlo y sentirlo cerca, saber que estaba ahí. Esa inquietud nunca moriría. Si algún día él volviera a marcharse, lo tenía muy claro, no lo soportaría. Sin importar si fueran cinco minutos, o definitivamente, él sería totalmente incapaz de tolerar su ausencia una vez más. Cada sonrisa que esbozó en los años que estuvieron separados, fue sacada del pensamiento obstinado de que algún día lo traería de vuelta bajo cualquier concepto. Se estremeció mientras abría el gran portón de madera.

-He de alejar los malos pensamientos…-Murmuró para sí.-No volverá a pasar…No volverá a pasar…-Quería convencerse a sí mismo.

-¡Naruto!-La animada voz lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. La chica correteó alegremente hacia él desde una de las casas que había dentro del recinto.

-¡Sakura-chan!-La recibió en sus brazos con una sonrisa.-¡Estoy en casa!-Ella rió ligeramente.

-Sí, ¡bienvenido!-El chico echó una rápida vista alrededor, a lo que la kunoichi sonrió con suspicacia.-Sasuke-kun está dentro de la casa.-Su respuesta antes de formular la pregunta pareció sorprenderlo.

-N-No te iba a preguntar por é…

-¡Vamos, Naruto!-Lo interrumpió, entornando los ojos.- De verdad que son tal para cuál…-Lo guió por el brazo al interior del edificio.-''¿Por qué tengo que salir a recibirlo? No me importa para nada que haya llegado ese idiota.'' -Lo imitó de mala manera y poniendo muecas, haciendo al rubio reír de buena gana.

-Esa es una bastante mala imitación de mí, Sakura.-Su voz profunda y cínica los hizo parar en seco y temblar durante una fracción de segundo, antes de darse la vuelta. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una de las habitaciones, se encontraba el heredero de los Uchiha. Impoluto y soberbio, como siempre. El negro insondable de sus ojos acompañaba perfectamente el contraste del kimono azul marino y negro que llevaba puesto sobre su piel extremadamente blanca.

-Ahí estás…-Suspiró Naruto, y pudo sentir como la turbulencia en su interior se tranquilizaba, aunque la opresión en su pecho seguía ahí. La chica esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-El punto no era que fuera buena.-Su compañero demoró solo un segundo observándola y luego buscó los ojos de su compañero, que le sostuvo la mirada. Torció de manera casi imperceptible los labios, lo más parecido a una sonrisa que había hecho en años.

-Vaya si tardaste en completar tu entrenamiento, inútil.-Hermosas palabras de bienvenida.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó, encantado.-, ¿alguien se sintió solo sin mí?

-Tch, ¡ya quisieras!-Replicó, sin cambiar de expresión.-Solo estoy señalando que yo hubiera terminado ese entrenamiento en la mitad de tiempo.-Dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante.

-¿Eso crees?-Cuestionó su amigo, también adelantándose.

-Estoy seguro.-Hizo énfasis en cada sílaba. Intercambiaron una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Oh, por favor!-Los interrumpió la única chica del grupo.- ¡Todos sabemos que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro!-Sus amigos la miraron, obviamente en desacuerdo. Ella los ignoró y se dirigió a Sasuke.-Si siempre estabas de mal humor y cada tarde te sentabas en el mismo balcón del cuarto piso mirando a la calle para ver cuándo-señaló a Naruto con el dedo-llegaría-El chico hizo ademán de abrir la boca, molesto.-. Sé que no era para admirar la puesta de sol. El Uzumaki soltó una carcajada y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Así que sí me extrañaste, eh? Eso no está bien, Sasuke, deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo.-Se deleitaba en la expresión agria del joven.

-¡Tú también, Naruto!-Puntualizó su amiga y lo empujó, haciéndolos chocar el uno contra el otro. Esa escena enseguida le recordó a la única vez que había abrazado a Sasuke. Había sido un abrazo verdaderamente largo y embarazoso, pero la situación realmente lo ameritaba. Nadie lo sabía además de ellos y entre ambos se había creado un mudo y mutuo acuerdo de no divulgarlo. Había sido en aquella pelea definitiva, cuando por fin logró convencerlo de volver con él a la villa. Era una de sus memorias mejor guardadas y más preciadas. Representaba demasiadas cosas importantes. La realización de una de sus determinaciones, el fruto de sus esfuerzos, y sin duda el momento más íntimo que habían compartido y compartirían los dos jamás. No solamente fue la primera vez que se abrazaron, fue la primera que vio a Sasuke llorar y que se permitió llorar frente a él.

Era difícil decir quien se encontraba en peores condiciones. El dolor y el cansancio nublaban su vista y sus pensamientos. Habían perdido la cuenta del número de heridas, cortadas, huesos rotos, fracturados y hemorragias internas que se habían provocado el uno al otro. No les quedaba chacra. Pero aún así, sonreían. Ese era su momento tan esperado, como si desde el instante en el que se conocieron, todo hubiera sucedido para poder llegar a ese punto.

Cuándo finalmente ambos cayeron al piso, negándose a aceptar que sus capacidades estaban niveladas, Naruto se arrastró y se sentó como pudo a su lado, lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y lloró. Estaban cansados de rogar y negarse, respectivamente, sobre el volver a casa. Después de unos diez minutos, ninguno de los dos se explicaban cómo pudo suceder, Sasuke correspondió a su abrazo y no pudo contener las lágrimas tampoco. Se mantuvieron así durante largo rato, ninguno supo exactamente cuanto. Cuando sus amigos los encontraron, estaban desmayados el uno al lado del otro. Nunca habían sido tan sinceros con sus sentimientos, pero recordarlo ahora solo lo hacía todo increíblemente bochornoso y ridículo.

El rubio se separó rápidamente, sonrojado y le dirigió una mirada furtiva a su amigo que, como siempre, pudo ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de su expresión indiferente. Sakura se alejó por el pasillo riéndose y los chicos la siguieron.

-Estoy en casa…-Murmuró Naruto y lo miró, expectante.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Refunfuñó. El Uzumaki se echó a reír y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como cuando eran pequeños. No esperaba otra respuesta.

-Realmente te extrañé, bastardo.-Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, asegurándose de que la chica no lo escuchara. Fue completamente ignorado. La reacción era excelente, exactamente la que estaban esperando en respuesta. Le pellizcó la cara.

-Idiota.-Rumió Sasuke, intercambiando una mirada divertida. Así era su relación: perfecta.

Hola a todos! No se preocupen, en el prox cap vendrá el tan ansiado y anunciado naruhina! Realmente tengo que pensar en algo maravilloso…. =_=U

Espero que los sentimientos que intenté transmitir cuando escribí esto, le hayan llegado a todo el mundo. Desde mi punto de vista, para Naruto, Sasuke es su todo. Incluso más que la gente a la que ama, en este caso, Hinata. No puede vivir sin él, no puede respirar sin él, no puede c*gar sin él. No puede hacer NADA sin él. Desde que lo dejó, no es capaz de penar en otra cosa. Y estoy segura que para Sasuke es igual, pero él es un sociópata -.-U y no lo demuestra. Si a alguien le pareció demasiado sasunaru/narusasu, perdonen, no era realmente mi intención. Pero esa es su razón para vivir…en serio ._.

Gracias por todos los que me leen y todos sus reviews! Intento responderles a todos! :

Cuídense y sigan leyendo, por favor!

QuimerAnime


	32. Capítulo 32-Estoy aquí

Capítulo 32– Estoy aquí

Inútil. Así era como se sentía. Incluso después de todo el tiempo que había pasado entrenando, después de lo mucho que había madurado y mejorado, se daba cuenta ahora de que seguía siendo un patético inútil. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, a su lado, admirándolo más que a nada en el mundo y apoyándolo pese a que la última hora había sido probablemente el fiasco más grande de su vida. Sus grandes ojos redondos lo observaban con un intenso brillo de emoción debajo de los mechones de pelo mojado y desordenado que le caían por la cara.

-Lo siento…-Volvió a murmurar el joven mientras la miraba de reojo, intentando disimular la emoción que sentía al notar que el rubor en las mejillas de la chica no había desaparecido con el tiempo.

-No importa…-Repitió ella por quinta vez sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

A los dos los recorrió un escalofrío cuando una corriente de aire penetró en la ensenada donde se hallaban, como una cuchilla. Instintivamente, se acercaron el uno al otro.

-Esto no es nada parecido a lo que tenía en mente-Sus dientes castañeaban de frío mientras se atrevió a pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su acompañante. No pudo disimular una sonrisa de complacencia cuando la vio enrojecer hasta las orejas debido a este pequeño gesto.-. Si supieras cuanto tiempo pasé planeando esto…

-Está bien, en serio.-Susurró ella, o al menos eso le pareció a Naruto. Lo que había dicho fue casi inaudible.

-Estoy aquí-Repitió, esta vez sin interrupciones, ni que les tiraran un cubo lleno de desperdicios en la cabeza por "traspasar propiedad privada". De verdad que esa anciana no tenía la necesidad de ser tan desagradable.

Miró a sus ojos otra vez y se sintió afortunado. ¿Quién diría que el paria de la aldea se encontraría en un claro del bosque, luego de haberse bañado en el lago –ropa incluida- para quitarse toda la porquería producto de una mala elección de punto de encuentro para una cita fallida, con la hija de la rama principal de los Hyuuga? La idea era incluso difícil de concebir.

El fallo del evento no habían sido sus preparaciones, estaba seguro. Fue meticuloso en sus cálculos. Pero la teoría y la práctica son diferentes. Le había mandado un mensaje, anunciándole que ya se encontraba en la aldea e informándole lugar y hora de encuentro, esa misma noche. La observó regocijarse ante la noticia y se retiró, antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de verlo en su escondite. Volvió a su casa rápidamente, se arregló y compró el ramo de flores más exuberante, perfumado y caro que pudo permitirse, no sin antes verse obligado a comentarle a Ino el motivo de su adquisición. Después de tanto tiempo rebanándose los sesos pensando en el encuentro perfecto llegó a la conclusión de que sería perfecto, mientras estuvieran ellos dos. Hinata lo quería con sinceridad y si no se equivocaba, era de las chicas que preferían una comida hecha en casa que una cena en un hotel de lujo. Sin embargo, Naruto no sabía cocinar nada decente, así que tuvo que conformarse con el ramillete.

El Uzumaki llegó agitado y nervioso al lugar de encuentro, practicando las líneas que lo harían sonar como el caballero de ensueño, pero cuando vio a su próximamente-novia aparecer, simple, hermosa, exquisitamente puntual, las ideas resbalaron de su cabeza tal como el pelo de la chica resbalaba por sus hombros. Se miraron con ansiedad durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Hinata llevaba un sweater lila con detalles en color gris que le llegaba casi hasta la mitad de los muslos, el pelo suelto y unos shorts negros ajustados por debajo de las rodillas, con las sandalias típicas de la vestimenta kunoichi. Se acercaron tímidamente hasta encontrarse. A esa distancia era fácil apreciar que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. El rubio había escogido ese lugar porque era íntimo, ninguna entrada de ningún hogar quedaba cerca y la hierba que crecía allí era fresca, salpicada con algunas flores silvestres, lo que proporcionaba cierto aire romántico.

-Estoy aquí…-Fue lo único que pudo murmurar, resignándose a haber olvidado todas sus gallardas frases. La chica miró hacia el piso y tomó la punta de la camiseta de su próximamente-novio con las puntas de sus dedos pulgar e índice. El rubio no supo como interpretar este gesto pero hizo fuerza de todo su autocontrol en ese instante y la sujetó gentilmente por la barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. El rostro de la Hyuuga se contrajo en una expresión que le recordaba a él mismo hacía muchos años, luchando ferozmente contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.-No, no llores…-Tomando un cuidado vago de las flores para que no se aplastaran, la abrazó con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia sí, invitándola a hacer lo mismo. El mensaje fue instantáneamente comprendido y rápidamente la chica devolvió su agarre, aferrándose a su espalda con la fuerza digna de una kunoichi.

Ninguno de los dos estaban muy seguros cuánto tiempo pasaron exactamente de esta manera. Pudieron ser segundos, tal vez horas, estaban embebidos en el momento. No habían sentido el placer de abrazar a alguien de manera tan íntima y prolongada, de sentir el calor, la respiración y el latido del corazón de la otra persona como si fuera algo propio. El joven, por su parte, la acunó lentamente con los brazos hasta que sus gemidos sordos fueron redimiendo. No se explicaba como una cosa tan delicada y frágil podía aferrarse tan fuerte a él y al mismo tiempo temblar tan violentamente.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, depositó un beso en su frente y se separó de ella solo lo suficiente para unir sus labios. Hinata cerró los ojos expectante. Naruto sonrió e hizo lo mismo, acercándose más y finalmente…un hueso de pollo le cayó en la cabeza. El chico exhaló un quejido y automáticamente los ojos de ambos se abrieron en sorpresa. Miraron fijamente el pequeño pedazo tirado en el suelo, extrañados, intentando procesar la situación. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego hacia arriba, siendo el único lugar de procedencia posible. En ese mismo instante una lluvia de deshechos malolientes les cayó encima.

-¡MOCOSOS INDECENTES! LARGO DE MI JARDÍN-Vociferó una señora mayor desde una ventana que se encontraba exactamente unos metros más arriba de sus cabezas. En su mano tenía un viejo y mugriento cubo de metal con el que, por deducción, les había tirado la basura encima. Hinata se sonrojó de manera violenta y dirigió su mirada al piso.

-¡MALDITA VIEJA!-Respondió el rubio, alzando su puño. Todo estaba arruinado. Ellos, su ropa, sus flores, su tarde, su cita, su reencuentro, su beso.

-¡MALDITO SERÁS TÚ, ESTO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!-Le respondió la señora, arrojándole el cubo que le atinó en plena cara. Luego de eso, duraron una media hora sin dirigirse la palabra escurriéndose por las zonas menos concurridas de la villa para poder salir de ella. Más de una vez llamaron la atención por el desagradable olor que despedían. Una vez llegaron al lago, tardaron unos quince minutos más en limpiarse bien y quitarse todos los restos desagradables de encima.

-Estas aquí…-Asintió la chica. Esta vez, sin interrupciones ni imprevistos, ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Después del primer beso, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos, Naruto puso una mano en su barbilla, atrayéndola hacia sí y dándole un segundo beso.

Ambos sabían, este sería el inicio de muchos más y de una vida, un futuro, juntos.

Yyyyyyyyyy creo que con esto terminamos! Pero…háganmelo saber si quieren un capítulo más para cerrar las cosas de mejor manera, ustedes se lo merecen por aguantar toda mi tardanza. Incluso acepto sugerencias de cómo quieren que acabe.(?)

Pido disculpas por el largo tiempo que me he tomado. Simplemente he estado muy ocupada en otros asuntos de la vida real, otros fandoms y no tenía la menor idea de como continuar esto así que lo abandoné por un tiempo. La actualización de "Bruma" también viene cerca, así que espérenla, por favor. Espero sus reviews! 3

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme.


End file.
